Industries Milennium
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Omegaverse AU Bakushipping: Un plan se gesta para el control completo de milennium industrias, dividida en 7 grandes sucursales alrededor del mundo, mientras los alfas luchan por el poder los omegas destras de ellos sufren, quien ganara al final? Otras parejas dentro..
1. Prologue

Holaa! Este es mi primer fic... que les guste!

 **Prologo**

(Inglaterra - Centro de la Ciudad)

En el ultimo piso de un edificio comercial, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio trabajando en su computadora y firmando papeles un alfa con los cabellos hata la cintura y salvajes, de color blanco con reflejos azules y de ojos marron rojizo, de contextura formada sin exajerar.

 _Toc toc toc_

 _¿_ Quien es y que quieren?... He dicho mil veces que no me jodan cuando estoy trabajando, mas te vale que sea importante si quieres mantener tu vida y la de tu familia - gritaba amargado el chico yendo hacia la puerta y tocando el boton para comunicarce con la persona fuera

Perdoneme Señor Necrophades, no era mi intencion importunarlo, es solo que recibio una llamada de un tal ladron, dijo que necesitaba hablar urgente con usted, si no era impotante le ruego me perdone - dijo apresuradamente la secretaria del chico, con una voz llena de miedo

¿QUE? ¿hace cuanto que ese idiota llamo? Largate y acegurate que nadie mas me joda y cancela todas mis citas de mañana - dijo cortando la comunicacion de golpe, tomando su telefono del escritorio se dirige al mueble cercano a la ventana, sentandice en el de golpe - demonios Akefia deja de joder y responde que no tengo paciencia ahorita

 **Holaaaaa! Hermanito me has extrañado? Espero que si, oye y nuestro gatito como esta? Sigues amargado? Pobre gatito tiene que aguantarte, oye les he conseguido regalos bonitos a los dos a Ryou nucha ropa sexy para que me modele y joyas; y a ti una pinza muy larga a ver si porfin logramos sacarte ese palo que has tenido atorado en el culo desde hace tanto tiempo**

Jaja muy gracioso bastardo, mas te vale que me digas que descubriste algo importante, o si no puedes desaparecerte otro par de meses, tranquilo aqui nadie te extraña Ryou y yo la hemos pasado genial sin ti molestando - decia ya con una vena brotada en la frente de la molestia

 **Veo que sigues amargado,**  
 **el cogerte a Ryou tu solo no es suficiente? Ahh! Ya se, quieres que te la meta yo no? Ves que si me extrañas! Y el pobre de Ryou a tenido que conformarce contigo, no te desesperes que ya voy a jugar con ustedes**

Que demonios te sucede bastardo? Sabes que mejor callate y vuelve al poso de mierda de donde saliste - hablo el peliplatino al telefono sobandoce la frentre

 **Bueno siempre puedo desaparecerme, llevandome conmigo a gatito y la info tan importante por la que me mandaste tres meses a sufrir a egipto... Adios hermanito!**

Bastardo! Nisiquiera se te ocurra! Muevete y dime que conseguiste Akefia si no quieres dormir en el patio un mes! - dijo quitando celular de su oreja para gritarle al telefono de frente

 **Oye eso lo decide es Ryou ya sabes el omega es el que decide si el alfa se porto bien o mal para domir con el y la ultima vez que vi hermano eras un alfa como yo.. O toda mi vida tuve razon y eres un omega con complejos? Ademas me aburro y tengo un mes sin coger asi que... Adioooosss! Hablamos de negocios en casa, es largo y por telefono no te puedo explicar nada**

Akefia no me cuel...! Voy a matarlo lo juro - se lenvanta de golpe para lanzar el telefono contra el piso - mejor termino estos malditos papeles de mierda para ir a partirle la cara al imbesil ese - se a su escritorio para terminar su trabajo

\- Time Skip -

 _AHHH! ya termine esta mierda! Ahora ya puedo largarme, comer algo delicioso que mi omega me haya hecho, joder al imbesil de mi hermano, ver que carajos me trajo de informanion dicho inutil y tener algo de tiempo a solas con mi Ryou... Y puede que con el inutil tambien si lo que consiguio es bueno_ \- pendaba mientras salia de su oficina cerrando detras de el y se dirigia al estacionamiento

Subiendoce a un lamborguini de color negro - llevame donde siempre - ordena al chofer

A la orden Señor Necrophades

-O-o-O-

(Algun tiempo despues)

Llegamos Señor Necrophades - abriendo la puerta del auto

Bien puedes guardar el auto y largarte - dijo saliendo y pasando rapidamente al establecimiento, haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo al anciano dentro se dirige a una de las motocicletas estacionadas, esta negra con detalles plateados, tomando el casco y accionando una de las puertas del estacionamiento, sale a toda velocidad del sitio - _tsk! Ya es tarde, seguro que gatito esta nervioso por que no he llegado_ \- penso para acelerar rapidamente llegando a una zona boscosa, entrando por un camino de tierra se adentra al bosque oscuro - _veo que lqs sombras patrullan la zona, seguro Akefia ya llego y les ordeno hacerlo_ \- noto al observar los alrededores, y ver pequeñas formas moviendoce en la oscuridad, llego a unagran casa de dos plantas escondida entre lis arboles y la oscuridad, estacionandose en un costado de al casa al lado de una motocicleta roja y negra

Suspiro - estoy cansado, gracias a dios que Akefia ya esta aqui, no quiero esperar por el bastardo toda la noche - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y levantando una pequeña puerta escondida al lado de la cerradura se muestra un pequeño teclado y un lector de huellas, colocando la contraseña y su huella se desbloquea la puerta, entrando a la gran casa - Hola! Alguien por aqui? Ryou! Si ese maldoto gato me esta ignorando lo voy a...

Con ojos en blanco y cada vez mas molesto observa la escena que tiene al frente - interrumpo algo?

Si, no ves que me divierto? - reponde descaradamente un chico con cabello hasta los hombros y de colir blanco, con la piel morena y ojos marron oscuro, con una cicatris debajo de su ojo izquierdo y sin camisa mostrando su cuerpo escultural; este se encontaba a horcajadas e inmovilisando contra un sofa grande a un chico de piel blanca cremosa y cabellos blancos platinados domesticados, de cuerpo menudo y delicado, con sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza por las manos del otro chico y su ropa desordenada, no era posible ver sus ojos gracias a la gruesa venda que llevaba puesta, se entraba jadeando por los constantes besos y del devil forsejeo al intentar soltarce del agarre del chico sobre el, de su cabeza asomaban dos grandes orejas caninas blancas platinadas que se movian con los sonidos de alrededor - no ves que tengo un pequeño gatito que necesita atencion - dijo para regresar a seguir besando al chico

Te jodes pendejo tenemos cosas que hacer! Y por Ra sueltalo que vas a matarlo, no ves que no respira - dijo mientras tomaba una de las orejas del chico para jalarlo y lanzarlo contra el piso - y tu no me vas a saludarme Ryou?

Buenas noches Bakura-sama! Perdon por eso, es que Akefia-sama llego y me inmoviliso intente detenerlo pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo - explico timidamente el pequeño chico sentandoce y quitando la venda de sus ojos, mostrando unos bellos ojos verdes brillantes - como te fue hoy en la oficina Bakura-sama? Ya tengo lista la cena para los tres y ya te organize los papeles de la compañia, limpie algo la casa y arregle nuestro cuarto! Ahh! Y Akefia nos trajo regalos de sus vacaciones, aunque no entiendo por que no fuimos con el - hablo rapidamente el aunque sl final hizo un pequeño puchero que se le paso al instante - etto Akefia-sama estara bien? Creo que se golpeo muy duro la cabeza cuando cayo - pregunto algo preocupado

No te preocupes el esta bien, no sabes que hierba mala no muere? Si nos basamos en eso es casi inmortal - pone mala cara al ver la mirada de reproche del otro - esta bien joder! Oye ladron de mierda levanta tu culo flojo del piso, quiero cenar y seguro que Ryou me deja morir de hambre hasta que no vea que estas bien - le gritaba mientras pateaba el cuerpo en el suelo - muevete joder!

Ettoo... Bakura-sama... Creo que esa no es forma de... - se detuvo para hacer una mueca de dolor al verlo caer al suelo y golpear el filo de una mesa con su espalda al ser jalado brucamente por el tobillo en un movimiento rapido por el moreno en el suelo - yo voy a a servir la comida - se escuchan mas gritos y golpes - y buscar el botiquin de emergencia y hielo - salio de la sala para entrar en la cocina, para escuchar cosas romperce de la zona de guerra que dejo atras - ademas de las cosas para limpiar el desastre - _extrañe a Akefia-sama! Y estoy seguro que Bakura-sama tambien lo extraño -_ se escuchan mas golpes y lo que sono sospechosamente como un hueso roto y una maldicion - mejor me apuro antes que se lastimen seriamente

\- Unos minutos y Muchas maldiciones despues -

Alfas! La cena ya esta lista! Y servida! Vengan antes que se enfrie! - dijo alegremente ignorando la destruccion alrededor, contrandoce en los dos en el suelo con diversas armas en sus manos - ademas tenenos que ver esas heridas y... Tienes la muñeca morada Bakura-sama tengo que revisar y ver si no es grave, y Akefia-sama... Tienes sangre saliendo de tu costado - suspiro - mejor vamos a comer y luego los remendamos sip? - termino con una gran sonrisa el chico inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus orejas se movian lindamente sobre su cabeza, con el movimiento una parte del sueter rojo de gran tamaño (que obviamente no le pertenecia) se cayo motrando parte de la piel sin defectos de su hombro, tomando su larga cola canina entre sus manos a modo de abrazo se quedo viendo con una gran sonrisa los ojos muy abiertos de sus alfas, seduciendolos sin darse cuenta

... - silencio mientras obserban avidamente al chico frente a ellos - ... Bakura... - si? - que haciamos nosotros - no se - creo que gatito nos dijo algo - yo veo a gatito - deje que creo que nos dijo algo, aunque yo tambien lo veo - hablaron algo idos sin mover un musculo - ves sus piernas Bakura? - viendo las piernas del chico expuestas al estar usando solamente unos pequenos boxer rojos y su chaqueta roja que contrasta con su piel lechosa - _aww! Se esta sonrojando_ \- penso Bakura al tonar el tono rosado en las mejillas del chico

Ettooo... Bakura-sama? Akefia-sama?... Estan bien? - pregunto al ver las expreciones aturdidas del par - la comida se enfria! - dijo buscando sacarlos de su aturdimiento

Ah! Muevete que pesas idiota! - dijo Bakura empujando al otro de encima saliendoce y sacando al otro de su aturdimiento - vamos a comer y olvidemos que algo de esto paso - dijo ya levantado y yendo hacia el comedor

\- Despues de comer -

Ahh! Estuvo genial como siempre Ryou, ahora si nos disculpas nosotros tenemos que atender unos negocios mientras tu puedes ir organizan estas cosas aqui - dijo levantandoce y tomando de la oreja a su hermano para comenzar a arrastrarlo

Claro Bakura-sama, Akefia-sama porfavor intente no hacer molestar tanto a su hermano, acabo de remendarlos y no quiero mas heridas en ustedes - expreso el chico con una cara algo triste y sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza

Esta bien joder! Solo por ti gatito - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

\- En una oficina oscura -

Esto es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto el pelilargo - no digo que no se importante solo que... Joder esperaba mas - dijo para lazar la carpeta en sus manos al escritorio

Oye! No es mi culpa que la maldita sucursal puzzel tenga una seguridad tan buena como la nuestra, la sucursal ring sigue siendo la mejor pero esa - suspiro - tenemos suerte que logre conseguir eso - habla sentado en una lujosa silla frente al otro

Lo se... Realmente hasta esperaba menos... Pero... - se detubo a releer los papeles - hummm... - se detubo quedando absorto leyendo una parte que no habia notado, formando lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa

Conozco esa exprecion... Que piensas a ver? Que es tan interezante? Que pasa por esa perturbada cabeza tuya?

O nada importante, solo que acabo de ver la clave para comenzar todos nuestros planes, es todo - dijo sonriendo de forma cruel, para abruptamente ponerce serio - el problema es que necesitaremos involucrar a Ryou...

Oh no... No... No... No... Y ni se te ocurra! Que demonios estas pensando? Se que eres un bastardo cruel, pero pensaba que gatito estaba fuera de peligro, lo siento pero yo no voy a poner en peligro a mi omega por algunps de tus planes de mierda - el moreno decia levantandoce bruscamente de la silla para pasearce por la habitacion gruñendo muy molesto

Calmate imbesil que tambien es mi omega y no soñaria en herirlo, si todo va como lo planeo en menos de lo que esperas indutrias milleniun sera toda nuestra y nuestro omega estara sano y salvo en nuestros brazos, ademas sabes que Ryou sabe defenderse solo

Y si algo sale mal en tu "brilante" plan que? Lo siento pero Ryou no es uno de tus pequeños sacrificios, a el no voy a perderlo pendejo queda claro! - grito el moreno deteniendoce en su caminata con el rostro crispado de furia golpeando las manos contra el escritorio y colocando su cara muy cerca del otro - se que el puede defenderce pero es un omega, nuestro deber es protegerlo!

Te dije que te calmes cabron! Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a ponerlo en peligro inecesario, asi que te calmas y me escuchas! - dijo levantado tambien con exprecion de hielo a la misma altura del otro

Explica entonces! Mas te vale que sea bueno - sentandoce de golpe en la silla de nuevo cruzado de brazos

Bien escuchame atentamente por que solo lo dire UNA vez, quedo claro?...

\- Casi llegando al comedor -

Busquemos a Ryou y terminemos con esto... Que quede en registro que esta idea aun no me convence para nada - se quejo el moreno caminando al comedor mas rapido

Ya deja de quejarte yo me encargo de hablar con Ryou - entrando a ak comedor para buscar al muchacho en cuestion - Ryou? Donde esta? - pregunto al ver la habitacion vacia

Shiii! Callate un segundo y escucha! - callo al otro al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala - escuchas eso? - pregunto para entrar a la sala de estar y acercarce al mueble de donde salian loa ruidos, encontranda Ryou hecho bolita en el gran sofa durmiendo usando el gran abrigo rojo de Akefia como sabana acurrucansoce en el, con su cola envolviendo su menudo cuerpo y sus orejas relajadas contra su cabeza, acercandoce lo toma en sus brazos sentandoce en el mueble acuna el pequeño cuerpo en su regazo; el chico ak sentir el calor rodeandolo se acurruca mas en el pecho del otro inconcientemente sonriendo - tenemos que despertarlo?

No hay de otra tenemos que hablar con el cuanto antes - explico sentandoce al otro lado del sofa mientras acariciaba una pequeña oreja asomada

Sabes que si un cabello de su cabeza sale lastimada no te lo perdonare verdad? - susurro el moreno con la cara enterrada en los suaves cabellos del chico aspirando su aroma

Ni yo me perdonaria - dijo viendo los ojos del otro mientras colocaba una mano en el muslo del chico tomando un momento para admirar la suavidad de la piel para comenzar a sacudirla con ternura - oye Ryou! Despierta tenemos que hablar contigo algo importante

Ummm... - bostezo - Akefia-sama?... - pardea viendo a quien lo tenia apresado firmemente entre sus brazos - Bakura-sama? - volvio a preguntar mientras se frota tiernamente un ojo - ya nos vamos a dormir? - otro bostezo mientras sigue parpadeando muy adormilado todavia entre los brazos del moreno

Ryou necesito que despiertes y me escuches atentamente, necesitamos explicarte algo muy importante que necesito que hagas por nosotros - hablo el alfa peliblanco seriamente

Que seria eso Bakura-sama? Sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ustedes... - despertando completamente al notar la seriedad del otro sentandoce ergido pero sin salir completamente del regazo del otro

Necesito que entres a una escuela en Japon, que curses un año al menos alli y te hagas amigo de un chico - explica rapidamente esperando la reaccion del otro

Que...? Pero eso significaria que tendria que salir de aqui, de la casa segura que ustedes hicieron para mi... Y ver otras personas, otras personas malas... - hablo con voz rota y un notable temblor en el cuerpo - no quiero! Me gusta aqui! Donde nadie me hace daño... Donde estoy con ustedes y seguro... - siguio bajando su cabeza al borde de las lagrimas abrazandoce mientras temblaba aun mas fuerte

Ryou mirame - toma la cara del chico entre sus manos limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras con sus pulgares - sera por un corto tiempo y aun te cuidaremos, pero es realmente importante que hagas esto por nosotros, lo harias? No dejaremos que nada te pase, nos perteneces recuerdas? Y no dejamos que nadie toque lo que nos pertenece

Prometamelo Bakura-sama porfavor! - grito para lanzarce contra los brazos del otro - yo hago lo que sea por ustedes... Los amo! - exclamo aferrandoce al chico

Claro Ry! Siempre te hemos cuidado y siempre lo haremos - dijo apretando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos

Que tengo que hacer exactamente Bakura-sama? - pregunto luego de un rato ya mas calmado

Que tal si nos vamos a dormir, has pasado por muchas emociones hoy y tenemos un dia largo mañana - dijo el mpreno levantandoce del sofa

Okay... - solo eso logro salir de los labios del pequeño ya con los ojos cerrados muy adormilado por las caricias

Si Ry, te estas durmiendo, mañaba hablaremos a detalle - dijo para levantarce con el chico en sus brazos llevandolo hasta la habitacion donde estaba Akefia ya quitandoce la ropa quedando solo en unos boxers rojos y negros, tomando al chico de los brazos del otro y sentandolo en su regazo le quita su sueter dejandolo a un lado mientras el pelilargo se acerca con una camisa holgada azul oscuro, dandole un pequeño beso en los labios le coloca la camisa al mas pequeño llegandole casi hasta los muslos y mostrando parte de su hombro; el moreno se acuesta jalando al chico con el acostandolo sobre su pecho abrazando al chico por el cuello y los hombros lo aprieta contra el, el otro ya vestido con un solo un sencillo pantalon de pijama negro y blanco mostrando su pecho formado, apagando la pequeña luz del la lampara al lado de la cama dejando la habitacion en la oscuridad, se acuesta contra la espalda del mas pequeño tomandolo de la cintura para tenerlo mas cerca y domir.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo Pais

(Ciudad de Domino Japon - Turtle Game Shop)

Yugi! Yami! Bajen que se les esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases! - les grito desde las escaleras un amable anciano algo bajito

Ya casi estamos listos abuelo! - le respondio un joven omega pequeño de cabellos tricolores de brillantes ojos amatistas corriendo por una habitacion llena de juegos de todos los tipos - Yami-kun has visto mis zapatos? No los veo...! - buscaba freneticamente por la habitacion

Aibou creo que los encontre... - saliendo de debajo de la cama, con los zapatos en mano esta un chico un poco mas alto que el otro tambien con cabellos tricolor pero con unas ligeras diferencias y ojis mas afilados de color rojo, ya vestido -Pero tu sabras donde esta mi mochila? Demonios tengo rato buscandola y no la veo por ningun sitio

La dejaste abajo cerca de la puerta - hablo terminando de arreglarce tomando su mochila a un lado de la cama

Niño ya los estan esperando en la entrada - llamo de nuevo el anciano

Bajando Suguroku-jiji - dijo con voz grave el alfa abriendo la puerta de la habitacion y bajando las escaleras tomado de la mano del chico mas pequeño - Suguroku-jiji ya nos vamos - paso rapidamente por el lado del anciano saliendo por la entrada de la tienda

Que les valla bien niños! - los despidio con una sonrisa el anciano

Joey hola! Como estas? - salio corriendo el pequeño omega jalando de la mano al alfa para llegar rapidamente junto a su amigo, otro omega alto de cabellos rubios y ojos mieles

Hola chicos! -bostezo - joder el bastardo dragon me desperto muy temprano - otro bostezo - vamos esta esperando con el auto por alli... - señando detras de el - vamos antes que se impaciente

Siii! Vamos - corriendo hasta el auto - hola Kaiba-kun!

Hola - saludo secamente concentrado en su telefono - ya estan todos listos? No me devuelvo por cuelquier estupidez que se les olvide, Cachorro abrochate el cinturon y ni si te ocurra dormirte de nuevo - siguio hablando sin mirar a nadie para luego guardar su celular y comenzar

Aja si claro bastardo... Y tu no toques mas el celular hasta que lleguemos - refunfuño para hacer lo que le dijeron

\- En el instituto Domino -

Tea! Tristan! Duke! Konichiwa! - saluda alegremente el omega tricolor - como amanecieron hoy? - Yami y los otro lo alcanzaron saludando tambien

Aibu no te escapes asi, buen dia a todos - saluda el tricolor tomando la mano del menor

Konichiwa! - saludo la chica beta - oyeron las noticias? Tendremos este año un estudiante prodigio de otro pais en nuestra seccion! Espero que sea un guapo alfa sin marca o prometido - soñaba despierta la chica

Tea ya tenemos suficientes idiotas alfas en nuestro salon ademas... Eres una beta, que esperas lograr con un alfa? Lo que necesitamos en mas omegas, solo estan Yugi, Duke y Joey - consulta el pelinegro a su lado - por desgracia no creo que sea un omega... No con las leyes de otros paices donde ponen al omega como lo mas bajo, a veces me alegro de vivir aqui en Japon

Mooo! Ya veras que mis encantos podran con cualquiera - dijo la chica con coqueteria - ademas idiota ya se han hecho muchos avances con leyes igualitarias... No creo que sea tan dificil lo del omega

Ya Tea... Tristan como sea el estudiante nuevo es un nuevo amigo, no es razon para discutir - razono el omega tricolor

Siento interrumpir la conversa pero... Ya esta por sonar el tiembre, mejor entramos al aula - el alfa tricolor señalando la hora y jalando de la mano al mas pequeño de todos

\- Aula de Clases -

Konichiwa alumnos - hablo al entrar al aula

Konichiwa Miyuri-sensei! - responden los alumnos

Me complace anunciarles que este año tendremos un nuevo estudiante entre nosotros que ha venido desde muy lejos, espero que esten en su mayor comportamiento y control - dijo para verlos a todos seriamente - no quiero que lo asusten o le hagan sentir incomodo estamos? El que se pase de la raya directamente ira con el director

No entiendo por que el misterio o las amenasas ni que fueramos a comerlo o maltratarlo - susurra Joey a los demas, Yami y Seto se ven mientras piensan tambien en lo extraño de la situacion

Voy a hacerlo pasar, ya saben lo que les abverti - dijo para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla - cariño puedes pasar, no tienes que tener miedo aqui te cuidaremos - tranquilizo la profesora con una dulce sonrisa - ven vamos pasa - salio del aula un momento dejando la puerya abiertas mientras los alumnos dentro se morian de la intriga - aqui esta su nuevo compañero quiero que le den la bienvenida y lo hagan sentir comodo - dijo entrando de nuevo al aula tomando de la mano a una pequeña figura que se escondia ligeramente detras del profesor con un pequeño temblor, este intentaba calmarlo sin mucho exito

 _Joder... Ya entendi porque la profesora tiene esa aptitud... Tengo compañero y aun asi el olor de ese omega me es atrayente, no me quiero ni imaginar las reaccion de los otros alfas sin parejas aqui... Ademas de ver su aptitud puedo notar que no esta precisamente comodo con la situacion... Maldicion si no hago algo ya me volvera loco el instinto de proteccion a ese chico, y mas con el notable olor a miedo que esta generando -_ pensaba Yami observando a sus demas compañeros, notando las obvias ganas con la que veian al omega, cruzando miradas con Seto y Tristan y los demas, se levanta emanando un aura dominante, llamando al instante la atencion de todos sobre el, y silenciando algunos que iban a hablar - bienvenido al Instituto Domino, mi nombre es Muto Yami y este es mi compañero Muto Yugi, si podrias hablarnos un poco de ti? - hablo con voz de mando pero calmada, con un aura de seguridad y proteccion logrando sofocar efectivamente las auras incomodas de sus compañeros y calmar un poco al omega, con li cual se gano una sonrisa de agradecimiento de la profesora

Respirando profundo se separo lentamente de la profesora para pararce al medio del salon robando miradas furtivas del alfa tricolor pero nunca cruzando miradas con el - konichiwa... Mi nombre es Hikary Ryou, tengo 15 años y vivia hasta hace tres mese en Inglaterra... Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien - termino mostrando por primera ves su rostro completo al salon, dejando embelesados a todos los alfas con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes y expresion inocente, portando una timida sonrisa

Hablo por todos al decir Hikary-san que estamos felices de tenerte aqui - hablo de nuevo Yami ya mas relajado - profesora el pequeño puede sentarce en el asiento vacio al lado mio - señalo el escrito al lado suyo, con Tristan al en la fila de al frente diagonal a el y Seto directamente en la fila de atras (el aula tiene tres columnas, cada una con 6 filas de tres en tres, en la segunda fila estaban Tea, Duke y Tristan, en la siguiente Yugi, Yami Ryou, y despues Joey, Seto y un asiento vacio)

Esta bien Muto-san, Hikary-chan puedes ir a sentarte cariño - indico la profesora

Hai - dijo suavemente para caminar hasta su puesto designado sin levantar la mirada del suelo

 _Esto no va a terminar bien_ \- pensaron los alfas del grupo - _tendremos que protegerlo -_ Penso Yami observando de reojo al chico encogido en su escritorio intentando acerse invisible - _es un niño... tiene apenas la edad de mi aibu, eso lo hace el mas chico aqui junto con el..._ \- suspiro - _el deber de los alfas es proteger a los omegas..._  
 _/_ **aibou me preocupa el nuevo niño** /  
/ **A mi tambien... Etoo... Que tal si intentamos hablar con el en el receso** /  
/ **Buena idea buscaremos hablar con el luego... Mientras centremonos en nuestras clases** /  
/ **Hai** /

\- Despues de Clase -

Chicos! Esperen vamos a invitar al chico... Me da pena dejarlo solo el primer dia de clases, ademas es otro omega, deberiamos de cuidarnos entre nosotros no? - pregunto Yugi al grupo

No veo por que no, ademas puede pasarle algo si lo dejamos solo - Joey dijo luego de ver como el chico guardaba sus cosas aun escondido en el escritorio - anda Yugi preguntale, ademas se ve agradable - comento para observar a Yugi acercarse al omega jalando de la mano a Yami

Hola! - saludo Yugi haciendo saltar de su lugar al otro chico

... Hola? - saludo timidamente con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Yugi a los ojos pero bajando la mirada entor a Yami - etoo necesitan algo? - interrogo con cara de confusion girando su cabeza a un lado como un cachorro

No necesitamos nada Hikary-san, solo queriamos invitarte a que a pasar el rato con nuestros amigos - hablo sereno y jamable todavia con un semblante de calma para no incomodar al joven omega

Pero... Seguro que no te incomodare a ti o tu compañero? O a algunos de los otros Yami-sama? - pregunto el chico en voz baja

Yami-sama? Etoo... No creo que necesites llamarme asi... Solo Yami o Muto, o algo asi... no creo que me acostumbre a un honorifico tan respetuoso... Ademas de que solo tengo 17 no tengo tanta edad - hablo con una suave sonrisa intentando darle animos al chico

Yugi-chan! Yami-kun! Vengan antes que tengamos que volver a clase, hombre muero de hambre chicos! - exclamo a lo lejos el omega rubio

Ven con nosotros si? - dijo Yugi tomando la mano del chico para comenzar a jalarlo

Ahh...? - quedo confuso el chico al sentir el jalon, para comensar a temblar ligeramente cuando estubo rodeado de los otros chicos - n _o! No! Sueltame! porque? Quiere lastimarme o algo peor? Ni Bakura-sama o Akefia-sama estan cerca para protegerme esta vez, y si los llamo arruinare todo... Tengo que ser fuerte! Me enviaron para hacer algo por ellos no puedo fallarles, confiaron en mi!... Ahora... Como se llamaba el chico... -_ perdido en sus pensamientos se deja guiar sin notar la mirada de Yami sobre el - _ah si! Yugi Muto... Momento... Ese chico se llama asi! Si! Puedo hacer esto! -_ sonrio para si mismo sin notar que todos se habian detenido chocando con la espalda de alguien y cayendo de senton al suelo - uff...

Oye ten mas cuidado enano - espeto una voz con brusquedad de la persona con que chocado

... - regresando de sus pensamientos mira hacia el frente quedando helado de terror al ver los frios ojos azules del alfa con que choco - per... do... ne... me... - tartudeaba disculpas sin lograr terminar una frase coherente comenzando a temblar, cerrando sus ojos rapidamente al notar una mano acercarse rapidamente - _me va a golpear!_

Oye ya deja de temblar que no te voy a lastimar ni nada maldicion... Que rayos te sucede? Dame la mano antes que me arrepienta de ayudar...

Idiota no ves que lo asustaste? Tienes que quitar esa cara de estreñido! Tienes suerte de que yo me conforme contigo o si no nunca conseguirias un omega con esa actitud - regaño el rubio

Callate perro nadie te pregunto tu opinion - le responde el castaño

Que no soy un perro madita sea! - siguieron discutiendo por un rato mientras el peliblanco observaba la escena confundido

Estas bien? No te lastimaste? - pregunta Yugi arrodillandoce a su lado con Yami cerca

Seto es un amargado pero no te lastimaria, nunca lastimaria a un omega - opina el alfa tricolor - ven dejame ayudarte - tomando la mano del aturdido chico levanrandolo sobre sus pies

Si estoy bien perdonen por ser una molestia - dijo sonrojado - etoo... Donde estamos? - pregunto viendo la naturaleza a su alrededor

Umm? Este es el sitio donde venimos a comer, casi nadie viene por aqui y nadie nos molesta... Ven sientate por aqui con nosotros - señalo una parte de hierba bajo la sombra de un arbol - ya dejaron de pelear? Podemos sentarnos en calma a comer? - pregunto Yami con Yugi a si izquierda y Ryou a su derecha

Hombre estas buscando engancharte otro omega o que? Sabia que eras un pervertido pero dos? Tienes un fetiche con los menores o algo? - bromeaban con Yami Joey y Tristan

Urusai! - les grito el ojirojo con las mejillas algo coloreadas - no los escuches solo dicen estupideces - dijo al peliblanco mientras abrazaba al omega a su lado que escondio la cara en su pecho

Oye! Creo queno nos hemos presentado adecuadamente el rubio es Joey, el castaño que te asusto es Kaiba, el omega de cabello negro es Duke, y Tristan es el alfa pelinegro, mientras que yo me llamo Tea!... Y ya conoces a Yugi y Yami!... Ahora! Cuentanos de ti Hikary-san! Puedo llamarte Ryou-chan? - hablo repentinamente la unica beta del grupo

Eto... Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlo... No es decision mia como me llamas... Deberias preguntarle a mi alfa... - sacando su bento para comer - Pero el no esta cerca, asi que supongo que estara bien que me llames asi por los momentos... Ademas... Como que puedo decirles de mi?... Acabo de venir de Inglaterra, tengo 15 años - hablo algo cohibido el chico, entreniendoce con su comida

Tienes alfa? Estas marcado? Yo no noto otro olor que no sea el tuyo sobre ti - Tristan interrogo dudoso

Si tengo mi alfa, el me marco en mi primer celo y he estado con el desde entonces, el esta en Inglaterra ahorita... Yo... He estado solo desde entonces... Debe ser que como llevo tanto tiempo lejos de el su olor se fue - hablo perdido en sus pensamientos y algo deprimido

Oye! No te pongas triste... Mejor cuentanos como es Inglaterra! - calmo rapidamente el rubio omega, con la boca llena de comida ganadoce una mueca de su alfa

Etoo... No conozco Inglaterra realmente aunque he vivido toda mi vida alli... - sonrisa nerviosa - Vivo con mi alfa, y a el no le gusta que yo salga... Si necesito algo el me lo busca, pero tengo casi prohibido sakir de la casa... ademas no me gusta estar cerca de personas extrañas, ustedes debieron notar que mi olor no es exactamente... Normal... Las demas personas siempre intentan hacerme daño, solo mi alfa ha sido bueno conmigo y me cuida... - sonrio un poco sonrrojado cuando termino

Se nota que le tienes mucho cariño a tu alfa no?... Pero de verdad no sales? Para nada?... Sales con el al menos no? - pregunto la beta algo confundida

Si he salido con el... Al menos unas... -se queda pensando un momento - 5 veces desde que me marco,y porque necesitaba a juro que fuera con el - se encogio de hombros - por lo demas nada mas tengo permitido moverme a traves de la casa y el patio tracero... No me molesta, es una casa grade y tiene un jardin muy bonito en la parte de atras

Pero.. Como estudias? O vas al medico? O no se... No tienes mas familia que visitar? - pregunta Yugi con el seño un poco fruncido

Nop yo estudio desde casa, mi alfa paga tutores de su confianza que me enseña lo que necesito, para chequeos medicos completos es para lo que he salido y familia... No tengo, desde siempte he estado con mi alfa - hablo despreocupado dejando a los otros sorprendidos

No tienes amigos o conocidos con los que salir? Y que paso con tu familia? - Duke interrogo serio, ganandoce un golpe de la chica - oye y eso por que?

No preguntes cosas tan personales y menos de esa forms! No tienes tacto? - respondio

No me molesto la pregunta en realidad, asi que tranquila... Y nop nunca he tenido amigos, bueno cuando estsba mas chico mi alfa era mi amigo, pero ahora es mi alfa - seguia sonriendo, se notaba que ya tenia un poco mas de confianza - y en cuanto a familia... Mi alfa siempre ha sido mi unica familia... - dijo para guardar su bento terminando de comet

 _Por eso estaban tan nervioso cuando llego no esta acostumbrado a estar con otras personas... Pero que extremo ese alfa, encerrar a ese chico, ademas me preguto que le abra pasado a su familia..._ \- pensaba Yami comiendo, y viendo a su omega comer - oye podemos ser tus primeros amigos! Que dices? y cuantos años tiene tu alfa? Y desde cuando lo conoces?

Mis primeros amigos? Todos ustedes? En serio? - los vio a todos recibiendo afirmaciones y sonrisas - esta bien! Seamos amigos! - mostro una gran sonrisa - Umm... El tiene 18 años actualmente, lo conozco desde los 6 años, el tenia 9... A esa edad llegue a la casa de la familia de mi alfa y lo conoci... Hemos estado juntos desde entonces - responde tranquilamente

Y desde que llegaste no saliste de esa casa? - pregunta el rubio - hombre con razon estas tan palido, ya hasta pareces un vampiro

No, en ese entonces el padre de mi alfa vivia y el me inscribio en un prestigioso internado para que comensara mi educacion primaria, en el cual vivia basicamente, mi alfa venia por mi en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana y vivia con el... Hasta que el padre de mi alfa fallecio cuando cumpli los 10 y me gradue del internado, lueg... - fue interrumpido bruscamente por la beta

A los 10!? No me lo puedo creer... Debes de ser un genio para haberte graduado a esa edad! Tengo entendido que los niños normalmenye se graduan a los 12 - exclamo sorprendida

Tenia mis razones para salir pronto de ese instituto - dijo son expresion ilegible

Yami noto el cambio en el aura del chico pero no comento nada - oye termina lo que ibas a decir antes que te interrumpieran

Oh si! Yo me gradue 5 meses despues del fallecimiento del padre de mi alfa, el tampoco tenia mas familia asi que nos quedamos solos, pero de alguna forma mi alfa se las arreglo para mantenerme y cuidar lo que su padre le dejo de herencia - suspiro - no acepto tampoco ningun cuidador que nos querian poner - baja la mirada - no pude ayudarlo mucho en ese entonces... El insisto en que tenia que terminar de estudiar y me consiguio cupo en otro internado prestigioso.. No lo vi casi por 4 meses... Claro teniamos comunicacion, pero no era lo mismo... Luego comenzo a visitarme de nuevo, me imagino que cuando estuvo libre, todo se normalizo de nuevo hasta que estaba por cumplir los 13, en Inglaterr hay una ley que dicta que todo omega que cumpla los 11 años debera someterce a un examen hormonal para qye la familia este prevenida del primer celo del omega... 3 meses antes de cumplir los 13, me tocaba mi examen, ellos eran enviados directamente a mi alfa que era mi tutor entonces - fruncio un pico el ceño - imagino que reflejaron que mi pre-celo estaba por llegar por que mi alfa me saco del instituto y me dijo que iba a vivir permanentemente con el, que buscaria a tutores para que terminara de estudiar, desde hay en adelante no me dejo salir mas de la casa... - se encogio de hombros - Me dejaba en casa mientras el salia, supongo que a trabajar, hasta que tres dias antes de mi cumpleaños en la mañana mi golpeo mi pre-celo, realmente mi alfa nunca me consiguio supresores o algo asi, dijo que no los necesitaba... Lo resisti hasta la tarde cundo mi celo termino de golpear con toda su fuerza, terminardo de llevarce toda mi cordura.. Recuerdo que mi alfa llego entrada la noche y me encontro en su cama retorciendome, ademas de unos cuantos fracmentos de la noche... A la mañana siguiente me desperte entre sus brazos ya marcado por el...

Entonces te obligo a estar con el? O tu querias ser su omega? -cuestiono serio Yami

El es mi pareja destinada, compartimos almas, ademas aunque no lo fuera el siempre me dijo que yo seria su omega... Y el es un alfa, como digo que no?

Ryou no se tu pero si viene un idiota y me dice que sea su omega minimo sale sin sus pelotas - Duke dijo algo enfadado recibiendo una afirmacion de Joey

El es tu destinado! Wow! Yo quisiera encontrar al mio! Como supiste que el era? - pregunto tambien la beta

La palabra de un alfa es importante, mi alfa siempre me dijo que tenia que obedecerlo... Tampoco lo cuestiono por que generalmente esta de mal humor y es algo agrecivo, bo me gusta su aura cuando se molesta - explico con un estremecimiento - si es mi destinado... Cada vez que estoy con el se siente como una descarga electrica que me recorre el cuerpo, me siento completo junto a el...

S

i pero destinado o no... Estas seguro que esta bien con el? Alguna ves te ha lastimado Ryou? - pregunto preocupado Yugi luego de intercambiar miradas con su alfa

Lastimarme? Bueno... Si algunas veces - viendo las caras algo espantadas de del grupo aclaro - fue solo algunas veces nada mas y fue por que estaba siendo grocero, tenia que enseñarme a comportarme, no fue nada en serio! Solo unos golpes, no la he pasado tan mal - sonrio incomodamente, cuando sintio que tocaban su hombro y lo hacian girar para ver de frente a Yami, el cual tenia una expresion muy seria

No hay justificacion suficiente para que un alfa te ponga ls mano encima Ryou, no eres un esclavo ni una mascota que tiene que obedecer ordenes de alguien, mucho menos de tu alfa, el deber de el es protegerte no mandarte... No tienes que vivir encerrado solo por que alguien te lo ordene... Tienes una mente propia para tomar tus propias desiciones, entiendes? - dijo Yami serio con la cara del pequeño omega en sus manos, viendo el brillo inocente en esos grandes ojos verdes

Si Ryou! Solo dejame unas horas a solas con ese bastardo y le enseñare una cosa o dos! - dijo Tristan levantado el puño junto con Joey

Pero no entien... - el peliblanco es interrumpido

Oye Si ese alfa es tan psicopata como dices por que estas aqui? Tan lejos de sus garras? - dijo el omega pelinegro - ademas como es que todavia no has tenido hijos? Si llevas tanto tiempo junto con el como su omega... No se... Me entiendes los que quoero decir no?

Suspiro algo molesto - No se realmente, me dijo que tenia que venir para aca y que como era un viaje muy largo tenia que ir con el... Asi que me envio aqui, djo que venia unos dias despues que comensara las clases... Aunque no entiendo por que me inscribio aqui... No entiendo muchas de las cosas que hizo esta vez - se encoge de hombros - y mi alfa se encarga de suministrarme anticonceptivos, no estamos listos para hijos... Dice que estoy muy joven para ello y el no tiene tiempo para eso todavia...

Primera cosa que escucho que el bastardo hace bien! - exclamo el rubio

No lla.. - iba a hablar algo molesyo Ryou pero nadie se dio cuenta por que sono la campana

Joder...! Tenemos que entrar! Vamos chicos rapido! - Yugi levantandoce y recogiendo todo para salir corriendo junto con los otros

-O-o-O-

\- Despues de la Escuela -

Adios Ryou! - se despidieron los chicos al unisono al ver al chico alejarce

Despidiendo con la mano y sonriendoles el omega peliblanco se pierde de vista, caminando por la calle piensa - _necesito hablar con cualquiera de mis alfas... Tengo que hablarles de mi progreso hoy -_ llego a una pequeña casa blanca, abriendo la puerta se adentra a la acojedora casa - _donde puse la computadora que me dieron mis alfas? Ummm -_ buscando por su habitacion - _donde fue que lo escondi? Ah! Ya se! -_ fue al armario y en la parte de atras habia una pequeña ranura casi invisible, metiendo la uña en abre un compartimiento secreto del cual saca una pequeña lapto negra con un dibujo de un ojo encerrando en un triangulo con un anillo a su alrededor de color dorado, encendiendola se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, en un destello de sombras aparecen sus orejas y cola - odio esconderlas, luego me duelen y quedan sencibles - dijo mientras se acariciba una oreja y su cola se enrrolla alrededor de el, viendo que la computadora ya estaba encendida le coloca la clave - _tengo que dejarle el mensaje directo a ellos, ya estoy en el sistema privado... Umnm_ \- tecleo unas cuantas veces mas, hasta dejar de hacerlo con una sonrisa en el rostro - listo! Ahora esperarar que ellos me llamen! - Dejo la computadora a un lado para acostarce y quedarce dormido luego de un rato


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos

\- Sueño -

Era de noche mientras en una casa dentro de una habitacion muy bonita y llena de juguetes se encontraba un niño peliblanco de uno años jugando junto a una niña pelinegra algo mayor que el.

Nee-chan! No hagas trampa! - dijo el mas pequeño con un puchero mientras tosia un poco

No hago trampa! Solo que eres malo en ese juego! - jalando las mejillas del peliblanco - ademas yo soy la alfa y tu como omega debes hacerme caso! Y yo digo que gane!

Pero! No es justo! Estas ganando con trampa! No importa si eres un alfa, si pierdes tienes que ir con mama a buscarme mi medicina mañana! - dijo sacando la lengua para molestar a su hermana

Mama! Ryou-nii se esta portando mal! - Se levanto y salio corriendo por la puerta siendo perseguida enseguida por el otro niño

Es mentira mama! Yo no hice nada! Lo juroo! - se arrojo sobre su hermana quedando los dos en el suelo - te tengo! Gane de nuevo!

Umm? Ryou-nii... Tienes de nuevo temperatura, ven vamos con mama antes que empeores! - despues de comprobar la temperatura del peliblanco tomo su mano llevandolo por las escaleras hasta la cocina, sin tomar en cuenta las protestas del otro - mami! Ryou-nii se siente de nuevo caliente y esta rojito

Mami yo estoy bien de verdad estaba corriendo y pir eso me puse rojito como dice ella! - razono el pequeño el mas pequeño intentando escapar siendo retenido por su hermana, la madre de los pequeños una hermosa omega de cabellos blancos, muy parecida al pequeño peliblanco se acerco revisando al niño

Quedate tranquilo mi niño, si tienes fiebre tengo que ver no vallas a empeorar - la mujer tomo al niño en brazos llevandolo con el a una silla donde lo sienta mientra mira su temperatura - si te esta comensando la fiebre, quedate aqui mientras busco tu medicina porfavor, Amane-chan cuida de tu hermano un momento si? - se levanto buscando un pequeño maletin del que saco un frasco encontrandolo vacio, mordiendo su labio se acerco y tomo su telefono del muro junto a ella

Oigan niños no se muevan voy a llamar a su padre rapido y regreso - dijo saliendo de la habitacion, marcando marcandolo intenta llamar pero no lo logra, intento varias veces se exito, rindiendoce volvio a donde estaban sus niños - mis amores su papa no contesta, asi que tendre que ir muy rapido a la farmacia a conseguirte tu medicina Ryou-chan

Pero mama esta oscuro, por que no esperas que regrese papa y van juntos? - pregunto Ryou - yo estoy bien! De verdad!

Tu fiebre esta subiendo cariño, yo voy a estar aqui en menos de lo que esperas si? Te amo, te voy a dejar aqui para que me veas en lo que llegue - lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acosto en un sofa grande, dandole un beso y arropandolo fue a buscar su bolso para salir

Mami! Voy contigo! - fue corriendo la chica

Amane deberias quedarte a vijilar a tu hermano - viendo la cara determinada de la niña y no queriendo discutir suspiro - vamos rapido entonces - salio por la puerta dandole una sonrisa al niño enfermo que respondio con otra y un estornudo

Ryou se quedo esperando por un rato hasta que la somnolencia pudo con el y se quedo dormido acurrucado entre las cobijas...

\- Pasan algunas Horas -

Despertando al sentir movimiento en su cuerpo mira a su alrededor - Padre? - se sienta sobando su ojo y buscando alrededor tiritando un poco - y mami? No ha llegado?

Llegado? Ella salio a algun sitio con esta oscuridad? - pregunta el padre preocupado

Si ella dijo que volveria rapido, pero no se cuanto tiempo a pasado - hablo algo nervioso por la molesyia evidente en su padre - yo le dije que estaba bien y que no queria que saliera! Lo juro papa!

Y Amane esta con ella no? Tsk! Quedate donde estas! - tomando su celular intenta llamar, no tuvo exito pero siguio intentadolo

Ryou seguia asustado sin querer moverce para no provocar la ira de su padre aun mas, cuando de pronto su padre deja caer el telefono soltando un grito de dolor, tomandoce el costado comiensa a susurrar el nombre de su madre freneticamente - papa? Estas bien? Paso algo con mama? - el padre como salido de un trance, se levanta bruscamente tomando sus cosas dirigiendocr a la puerta - pa..

No! Ahora no Ryou! Te quedas aqui hasta que yo vuelva! - le grito con voz su voz alfa, dejando petrificado y con lagrimas al pequeño, saliendo por la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo, escuchando el golpe que dio la puerta se estremece y salen las primeras lagrimas, comenzando a llorar hasta quedarce dormido

-O-o-O-

\- Time Skip -

Habian pasado ya casi dos dias desde que el pequeño peliblanco habia sido dejado solo dentro de su hogar, no se habia atrevido a moverce del sitio donde su madre lo habia dejado, sino para lo estrictamente necesario, tenia los nervios de punta y lloraba cada cierto tiempo, no habia tomado casi nada y comido aun menos, su enfermedad habia empeorado un poco, estando por dormirce por el malestar escucha la puerta de entrada abrirce, corriendo hacia la puerta ve a su padre entrar, intenta asomarce para ver si destras de el buscando rastro de su madre o hermana, pero sin exito cuando su padre cierrala puerta rapidamente - papa? - pregunta muy nervioso

Sientate - ordena su padre pasando por su lado sin siquiera verlo, el niño asustado corre y se sienta en la algo alejado de su papa intenta decir algo pero pero es interrumpido

No hables en frente de un alfa sin que este te haya dado permiso, te lo he dado!? - hablo con voz fuerte, recibiendo un gesto de negacion - tu madre, mi compañera y tu hermana... mi hija, mi hija alfa tubieron un accidente ese dia que salieron por tu culpa en la carretera, tubieron un accidente al paracer otro maldito omega idiota - recibiendo una mueca dolor del niño, que ignoro - iba distraido hablando por telefono y les choco, causando que golpean un arbol y que el auto explorara - hablo friamente sin importarle lo que el pequeño pensara o sintiera - asi que hazte a la idea que no volveran nunca mas, ademas por aqui van suceder algunos cambios, yo no puedo cuidar de un niño asi que te establecere reglas por ahora hasta que vea que hacer contigo, pero por ahora voy a ir a descansar, no me molestes a menos que sea necesario, mañana te enseñare las nuevas reglas y como se debe comportar un omega correctamente, ya no habran mas juegos ni estupideces de tu parte - termino girando y encerrandoce en su habitacion dejando al niños solo y destrozado.

-O-o-O-

\- Un año despues -

La vida de Ryou cambio drasticamente despues de esa fatidica noche, su padre se volvio estricto y cruel con el, solo dandole ordenes y maltratandolo, todos sus juguetes y cosas de niño fueron arrancadas y alejadas de el, la mayoria los recuerdos de su madre y hermana tambien le fueron arrebatadas, solo logrando salvar unas cuantas fotos y videos familiares, el peluche de gato blanco favorito de su hermana, y una cadena de oro de su madre, que luego fue regalada a la niña. Ahora era el encargado de limpiar, cocinar y demas deberes de la casa, si cometia el mas minimo error era severamente castigado, su mirada habia perdido parte de su brillo caracteristico volviendoce de un verde opaco, no las hermosas esmeraldas de antaño, habia perdido peso haciendo parecer su ya delicado cuerpo aun mas fragil, aunque en su corazon todavia tenia una pequeña esperanza de que su padre algun dia se diera cuenta del daño que le hacia a su hijo, y le diera algo del cariño que tanto necesitaba. El niño de ahora 6 años se encontraba limpiando la casa cuando observa a su padre entrar con dos betas hombres desconocidos.

Ryou vete a tu habitacion y no quiero verte hasta que te llame - le ordeno con voz dura sin voltearlo a ver

Si señor - Ryou ya no tenia permitido llamarlo padre, caminando hacia su habitacion blanca descolorida y vacia de vida se desconecta de la conversacion en la sala, cerrando la puerta detras de el corre hacia su armario buscando una cajita blanca donde tiene todos sus recuerdos, sacando el peluche de su hermana se unde en la cama imaginando que esta en en otro sitio con su madre y su hermana empiesa a llorar olvidando el tiempo, hasta que es regresado a la realidad por los gritos de su padre, guardando y escondiendo todo rapidamente baja donde esta su padre

Señor? - pregunta frente a su padre sin subir la mirada del suelo

Quiero que te encargues de hacer la cena, luego quiero que tomes esa maleta de hay y recojas todas tus pertenencias en ella - informo para luego empesar a salir de la habitacion - mañana te llevare a un lugar y necesito que estes listo a primera hora de la mañana, esta claro? - y salio de la habitacion hablando por el celular, el peliblanco no se atreve a cuestionar nada y comienza a realizar lo que le ordenaron

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Ryou se encontraba listo en la sala esperando a su padre, como no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a durar el viaje se aseguro de guardar todo lo que pudo, y por seguridad escondio su caja de recuerdos dentro tambien. Viendo a su padre llegar a la sala y tomar sus cosas para salir se apresura a seguirlo con su maleta a cuestas, cuando arranca el auto se pierde en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, hasta que siente el auto detenerce frente a unas enormes rejas de una mancion con los dos betas de la otra vez esperando, bajando del auto junto con su padre se gira hacia el con los ojos bajos

Te vas a quedar aqui Ryou, aqui viviras de ahora en adelante esta claro? No quiero llanto ni problemas - hablo friamente el alfa girandose para subir al auto despidiendoce de los dos betas, los cuales se acercaron al pequeño congelado en su sitio viendo a su padre alejarce con los ojos muy abiertos, uno tomo sus cosas y el otro agarro una de sus manos firmemente comenzaron a arrastrarlo dentro de la propiedad, el niño todavia impactado se dejo arrastar hasta estar dentro una elegante oficina muy oscura, donde escucho una voz grave e intimidante mandando a los dos betas a salir de la habitacion, quedandoce solo con el nuevo desconocido el niño comiensa a temblar. La figura antes escondida por la oscuridad ahora es visible y esta frente a el apoyado contra el escritorio de brazos cruzados, el pequeño se tensa cuando escuchar al hombre hablat de nuevo

Tengo entendido que tu nombre es Ryou no? - recibiendo un gesto afirmativo del niño asustado frente a el - bueno olvida todo lo demas, a partir de ahora tu nombre es Ryou Necrophades, pero tienes prohibido decir tu nuevo apellido a cualquiera, si alguien pregunta te llamas Ryou Bakura, tu eres la pareja destinada de mis dos hijos alfas, lo que te convierte uno de nosotros, mas adelante te explicare lo que significa pertenecer a esta familia, ahora nos encargaremos de hacerte ver como uno de nosotros - dijo viendo despectivamente la camisa y pantalon sencillo del niño - llamare a alguien que te ayudara a bañarte y te dara ropa y cosas nuevas que usaras, tus cosas ya estan en tu habitacion a la que seras llevado de inmediato, la persona que ira contigo vera que tragiste y dira que sirve y que no sirve, soy Zork Necrophades pero no me nombraras de ninguna maneta en ningun sitio, tu viviras a partir de ahora aqui conmigo y mis 2 hijos, que conoceras cuando ya estes instalado y limpio - termino parar llamar a alguien que al notar la falta de reaccion del pequeño por seguirla lo tomo de la mano y comenzo a arrastarlo por los pasillos de la mancion, siendo llevado a una gran habitacion de paredes blancas desnudas con 4 puertas desconocidas, una ventana cerrada con cortinas azul oscuro, la cama de gran tamaño con varias almohadas, todo decorado con blanco, azul oscuro y plateado todo elegante e intimidante, Ryou noto que al lado de la cama estaba su maleta, la mujer de antes que ahora notaba era otra beta se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atencion

Ryou verdad? - continuo hablando sin esperar respuesta - quiero que saques todo la ropa que trajiste y lo coloques en la cama, vuelvo en un rato y reviso que tienes, esta sera tu habitacion de ahora en adelante, acomodate mientras regreso - dijo rapidamente para salir de la habitacion, dejando al pequeño solo en la gran habitacion, mecanicamente se acerca a su maleta y poniendola sobre la cama comiensa a sacar las cosas, al final nota su cajita escondida tomandol entre sus manos se sienta en la esquina donde no estan las cosas y comiensa a observar sus recuerdos con los ojos opacos, sacando el peluche y abrazandolo contra su pecho comienza a observar las fotos de su madre y hermana - _papa nunca me querra otra vez verdad mama?... Me dejo aqui y nunca me va a venir a buscar... Me abandono aqui... Estoy solo... Mama... Nee-san... Papa... Alguien... No quiero estar solo... Porfavor no me dejen solo... Mami, hermana... Porque se fueron? -_ pensaba el niño con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando el peluche fuertemente contra su pecho - _mejor comienzo con lo que me dijeron para no meterme en problemas -_ un rato despues logra calmarce un poco y esconder sus cosas donde no las vean, ya hecho eso comienza a explorar lo que no ha visto, dos de las puertas estan cerradas, una de ellas es un baño elegantemente decorado, otra lleva a una especie de estudio con mesas de trabajo y estantes para poner libros vacia, la ultima es una especie de vestidor/armario algo grande, que tiene unas picas prendas y zapatos. Esta en eso cuando de pronto escucha un toque en la puerta

Ryou! Voy a pasar, necesitamos tenerte listo para cuando el señor Necrophades te solicite - entro en la habitacion la beta de antes y observo la ropa sobre la cama - veo que hiciste lo que te pedi, que bueno cariño vere lo que tienes - despues de un rato de clasificar la ropa dijo con cara de pena - bueno... Creo que nada aqui es apto para que un omega en tu posicion use, afortunadamente el señor me informo de tu llegada antes asi que me tome la libertad de conseguirte algo de ropa, ven vamos a bañarte para vestirte y peinarte, los hijos del señor tienen que verte muy lindo! - tomo al niño en sus brazos llevandolo hasta el baño, dejando llenar la bañera de agua tibia, coloca al niño en el suelo para quitarle la ropa y volverlo a tomar en sus brazos y colocarlo en la bañera - cierra los ojos cariño, voy a mojar tu cabello para lavarlo, voy a ponerte un shampo con olor a vainilla eso junto con tu olor natural te hara irresistible a los señores! - lavando e hidratando su largo cabello a profundidad, procedio a lavar a fondo su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo listo vacio la bañera y saco al niño con una toalla grande y suave, lo llevo a la habitacion y sentandolo en la cama cubrio froto su cuerpo con un aceite de olor suave a vainilla, lenvantandolo y llevandolo al vestirdor lo sento en una silla alta con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello humedo suelto, girandoce busco entre las prendas que se encontraban por hay ropa para que el niño usara - aqui ponte esto primero - le dijo pasandole ropa interior de color azul oscuro - ummm... Creo que esto se te vera bien - le entrego unos short cortos de color negro y un cinturon plateado brillante, junto con una camisa manga corta blanca con cuello ancho que le caia de un costado mostrando un poco de su hombro, con un gato negro pintado a un costado cuyos ojos eran dos cristales brillantes, colocandoce la ropa fue colocado de nuevo en la silla mientras la beta peinaba su cabello - vamos a hacerte un pequeño corte de cabello, no lo cortare mucho, creo que se te ve bien los cabellos largos pero hay que darles algo de forma

Al final su cabello quedo hasta su cintura, este esta en capas y le dieron un pequeño flequillo, colocandole un adorno de gato con pedrerias a un lado del cabello y una pulcera gruesa plateada lo dejo mirandoce al espejo - ves como te ves mejor? Aunque te faltan los zapatos, ya vuelvo! - el niño se veia en el espejo y notaba los cambios que le habian hecho sin entender nada de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora - aqui! Ponte esto! - colocandole unos botines negros hasta los tobillos con brillantes y una gargantilla ceñida con un brillante verde colgando del frente - listo! Estas perfecto! Quedate aqui mientras voy informar al señor kay? - salio de la habitacion dejando al niño sentado en la cama ahora vacia de cosas, luego de esperar un tiempo la puerta fue de nuevo abierta por la chica - vamos el señor te espera - y tomandolo de la mano fue llevado de nuevo a la oficina del dueño de la casa.

Pasando dentro de la ofina se encontro al dueño de la casa de brazos cruzados enfrente de su escritorio de brazos cruzados, el cual se le quedo viendo fijamente haciendolo sentir un poco incomodo - hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora si parece un omega, ve por mis hijos y diles que los quieto aqui inmediatamente - la beta hizo un gesto y se fue a realizar lo que le ordenaron - espero que ya te hayas instalado en tu habitacion, despues compraremos mas cosas para tu uso, pero primero tienes que conocer a tus alfas, todavia no tienen la edad para marcarte y hacerlo oficial, principalmente por ti, pero por eso se iran conociendo, olvida todo lo que haz aprendido hasta los momentos, nosotros nos encargaremos de reeducarte en lo que necesitas a partir de ahora - se acerca y pone una mano sobre su cabeza - ven parate frente a mi que mis hijos estan por llegar - el niño dandoce la vuelta se coloca a un lado del hombre de frente a la puerta mientras este vuelve a cruzarce de brazos frente a su escritorio, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe

Padre que sorpresa verte! Quien murio para que se nos concediera una audiencia con su señoria? - hablo un muchacho peliblanco corto, de piel morena y sorisa engreida mucho mayor que el niño, entrando de golpe vestido de rojo y negro, seguido de otro niño de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, vestido de negro un poco mas pequeño con una cara de disgusto - estaba muy ocupado pateando el culo del amargado en los videojuegos, asi que sera mejor que sea importante

Sera que yo iba a ganar y te ahorraron la verguensa idiota - dijo el otro pateando la rodilla del mayor, ganandoce un quejido de dolor - paso algo padre?

Suspiro - Akefia, Bakura, esas no son formas de entrar a un lugar y menos de saludar a su padre, hablaremos de sus modales y comportamiento luego, estan aqui para conocer a alguien - coloco la mano sobre la cabeza del niño a su lado que no habia sido notado hasta los momentos - este es... - fue interrumpido groceramente por su hijo mayor

Padre que es ese enano que tienes hay? Se parece al amargado... No me digas que tuviste otro engendro? Ya tengo suficiente con el demonio este... Aunque... - acercandose y tomando las manos del mas pequeño en la habitacion, llevandolo mas cerca de el y viendo sus nerviosos ojos - Tu si pareces un angelito... No como aquel amargado - señalando al otro, que tenia varias venas en la frente - asi que no puedes llevar nuestra sangre... umm... - oliendo al chico - eres un omega? - vuelve a olerlo - me gusta como hueles... Y eres lindo, aunque tienes los ojos triste... - viendo su ropa y los adornos con motivos fefinos - Gato?... Si te queda, eres un Gatito! Papa puedo quedarme con el gatito? Prometo que lo cuidare - abrazando contra su pecho al mas chico que estaba muy sonrrojado

Akefia podrias... - el padre vuelve a ser interrumpido por su hijo menor ahora

Podrias dejar de ser tan imbesil bastardo? - dijo arrojandole un adorno a su hermano en la cabeza, haciendo que soltara al chico - y quitate que yo tambien quiero verlo - empuja al otro al suelo, se gira hacia el pequeño y toma su barbilla - si eres un lindo omega - acaricia sus mejillas y toca su cabello, lo acerca a el para oler su aroma - me gusta tambien como hueles, sabes que? Tu eres mio - dijo tomandolo de su cintura acercandolo a el

Oye amargado! Yo vi al gatito primero! - dijo levantandoce de golpe - oye! Ya se gatito! Mira esto! - se pone detras de su hermano tomando sus hombros

Que demo... - su hermano lo calla con una mano e inmovilisa con la otra - ves al amargado? Mira su cabello! Dime en un murcielago! - mueve dos partes sobresalientes en su cabello como si fueran alas de murcielago causando uma pequeña risa en el menor - o un gato? - bajando los mismos mechones hasta que parecian dos pequeñas orejas felinas, aqui el pequeño tuvo que tapar su boca para luchar contra la risa - ves! Hiciste algo bueno hermano! Gatito se rio, se ve mas bonito asi no?

Quitame las manos de encima idiota! Que carajos te pasa? Cuantas veces te dejaron caer de pequeño para dejarte el cerebro asi?!

No se... Tu dime que tan grande es ese palo atorado en tu tracero para hacerte tan amargado! - y con eso se Bakura salto sobre su hermano comenzando a pegarce y rodar por el suelo, con eso el mas pequeño de la sala no puedo aguantar mas la risa y comenzo a reirce melodicamente atrayendo la atencion de los dos alfas peleando, que se quedaron viendo al niño fijamente, Akefia inmovilizando a Bakura al suelo - te dije que se veia lindo MI gatito - riendo malaciosamente

Si es lindo.. Ya va?... Como que tuyo? El lindo omega es mio!

Bakura... Bakura... Bakura... - dijo mientras niega con la cabeza - idiota hermano menor, el hermano mayor manda y yo lo vi y reclame primero, asi que el gatito es mio, mejor suerte la proxima! - dandole palmaditas como a un perro en la cabeza

Madito te voy a...!

MALDITA SEA USTEDES DOS! SE VAN A DETENER EN ESTE INSTANTE O YO SOY EL QUE LOS MATARA A LOS DOS, ENTENDIDO? - su padre los tomo del cuello a los dos deteniendolos de volver a pelearce y asustando al omega con su voz alfa - se ven a quedar callados mientras yo hablo, el que me interrumpa las va a pagar - los miro serio a ambos - el es Ryou Necropades, el futuro compañero de AMBOS! - los miro serio al ver sus ganas de replicar - tienen que compartirlo y recuerden que por desgracia para ustedes tienen exactemente la misma marca de compañero, saben lo que eso significa, asi que no quiero mas pelea, Ryou es de los DOS! Y ya larguence de mi oficina o no respondo de mis actos con ustdes dos! y llevence al omega con ustedes muestrenle los alrededores o yo que se pero larguence!

Si padre - respondio Bakura para ver donde estaba el omega notando que Akefia habia tomado estilo nupcial al sonrrojado chico y se lo estaba llevando con una sonrisa de superioridad

Nos vemos luego amargado!

\- Fin del Sueño -

-O-o-O-

El sueño de Ryou fue cortado por un sonido al lado de el, dandoce cuenta que venia de la computadora sobre la cama, sobresaltado la toma y enciende - hola? - dijo sobando su ojo todavia algo adormilado

Ryou/Gatito! - saludaron dos voces al unisono - como estas? Como lo has pasado? Te han hecho daño? - preguntaron los dos alfas observando al pequeño omega en busca de algo extraño a traves de la pantalla - has mantenido escondidas tus orejas y colas no? - pregunto Bakura

Claro que si Bakura-sama pero sabes que no me gusta esconderlas por tanto tiempo se ponen sencibles... Yo he estado bien y he cumplido mision, hoy me he encontrado con el objetivo que me enviaste, me he acercado a Yugi Muto y su alfa, hoy converse con ellos y me e hecho amigo de su grupo, tuve que hablarles un poco sobre mi junto con algunos detalles falsos, pero nada que nos involucrara o pudiera hacerlos sospechar algo

Buen trabajo Ryou! Sabia que podia contar contigo! - hablo cn una maliciosa sonrisa el alfa palido - Nosotros y nos estamos preparando para viajar a Japon te informaremos en lo que lleguemos - seguio el moreno

Si quiero ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto cuando lleguen

Tu sigue con el buen trabajo te informaremos cuando necesitemos algo mas de ti, mientras tanto sigue ganadote la confianza de esos idiotas - la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de sus alfas se hizo mas amplia - nos despedimos gatito ya sabes cualquier cosa llama a las sombras y recibiras ayuda, Bey Bey gatito! - cortaron la conexion, con eso Ryou se levanta y guardando la computadora donde estaba se levanta para hacer otras cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Planes en Marcha

 ***Nota importante: la primera mitad de este capitulo ocurren al mismo tiempo que los dos ultimos***

\- Casa secreta en el Bosque / Ingleterra -

Joderrr! Estoy aburrido y sin gatito para entretenerme! Quiero besar y cogerme duro a mi gatito y no puedo solo por el brillante plan del amargado - se quejaba con mala cara el alfa moreno, acostado en un sillon de cuero negro en una elegante y oscura oficina mirando hacia el techo de la habitacion- por que tenias que mandarlo tan lejos?

Que coño te pasa, maldito idiota? - le grito furioso el alfa pelilargo detras de un escritorio, dejando de trabajar en la computadora para poder ver al otro - deja de joder que estoy ocupado, anda a buscar algo util que hacer y dejame en paz - termino para ignorar al otro y continuar trabajando

No seas bastardo amargado, que carajos haces que es tan importante que hablar con tu hermano? - le pregunto

A diferencia de ti yo si tengo cosas que hacer que andar de vago - dijo sin dejar de trabajar en su computador - alguien tiene que encargarce de la contabilidad y administracion de milennium ring y las demas compañias a nuestro nombre, como bien dices ya no esta Ryou que era el unico que se encargaba de ayudarme en estas cosas, tu solo te encargas de sentarte y joderme

Nada mas sentarme y joderte bastardo? Ya sabes que cuando necesites que investigue o robe algo que necesites te mandare a la mierda y me quedare sentado en mi sitio muy comodo - cruzo los brazos destras de la cabeza y se recosto en ellos

No te hagas la victima que no te queda para nada - viendolo de reojo - por que no vas a joder a Diabound o a otra bestia de sombra, o a alguien mas no se, pero dejame en paz! - le grito ya arto

Diabound esta ocupado patrullando el bosque hoy, sin Change of Heart sabes que nuestras bestias tienen mas trabajo... Y estamos en una madita casa abandonada por dios, en un bosque de mierda sin una sola alma en yo no se cuantos kilometros idiota, tu eres el unico que puedo joser ahora mismo - le dijo viendo divertido como golpeaba su frente contra el escritorio en frusracion - sabes que? Te ayudare, coloca mi lapto hay al lado de tu computadora

No puedes ayuadarme desde alli idiota molesto? - dijo mientras buscaba la computadora y la instalaba al otro lado del escritorio

No, es mas comodo de esta forma creeme hermano - hablo mientras caminaba hacia el sillon donde anteriormente estaba sentado el otro y se sentaba comodamente

Que carajos haces sentado alli pendejo? Quitate y buscate otro asiento, estorbas - dijo al levantarce al terminar de instalar los cables de la computadora y darce cuenta de donde estaba el otro

Eres un aburrido, ven te dejare trabajar tranquilo y te ayudare si me cumples el capricho, sientate aqui - señalando su regazo

Suspirando y no viendo otra salida se acomoda en el regazo del otro, sintiendo al instante dos fuertes brazos rodeandolo y la espalda del otro presionada contra la suya, ignorando al otro sigue trabajando en lo que estaba haciendo, mientras el otro apoya su menton en el del menor para ver el su computadora.

Paso un rato los dos trabajando en silencio en la misma posicion cuando de pronto el menor siente como la tela de su camisa es levantada por una mano y comienzan a acariciar su estomago desnudo - que carajos crees que haces?

Acariciandote el estomago - responde Akefia sin dejar de trabajar y acariciarlo, subiendo mas su mano rosando sus pezones logrando que el otro diera un salto por la sensacion repentina

Akefia... Podrias sacar tu mano de alli? - le pregunta el menor con los dientes apretados y mucha ira

Si es lo que quieres y lo pides tan amablemente - encogiendoce de hombros saca su mano sin voltear a verlo todavia y arregla un poco la ropa del otro, pasando un rato lo ve de reojo y suavemente abre el cinturon del otro sin que el otro se de cuenta de nada, hasta que mete su mano acariciando el miembro del menor por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, el otro al sentirlo intenta levantarce solo para que el otro lo inmovilice contra su regazo dejandolo sin escapatoria

Sueltame maldita sea! Ni no te dije que me quitaras tu manos de encima? - grito retorciendoce buscando salida

Correccion... Me dijiste saca tu mano de alli, yo obedeci ya no tengo la mano bajo tu camisa, la tengo dentro de tus pantalones - le susurro al oido con voz ronca, terminando con una lamida a la concha de la oreja del otro, ganandoce un gemido del otro, bajando hasta su cuello comenzo a dejar pequeños besos y mordidas algo asperas a la zona sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del menor por sobre la tela.

Maldito! - gimio mas fuerte aun al sentir al otro meter su mano dentro de sus boxers comenzando masturbarlo suavemente - te voy a matar maldito!

En serio? Dime cariño, quieres que te suelte? O quieres que continue? - hablo el moreno con voz seductora aumentando la velocidad de su mano - si quieres algo pidemelo...

No seas bastardo coño - se dejo caer laxo en el regazo del otro disfrutando de las caricias

No hare mas nada hasta que no me digas que es lo que quieres - dio una ultima mordida al cuello del otro para relentizar sus movimientos en el mienbro para el descontento del menor

Joder si me dejas asi te voy a hacer mierda - se interrumpio para lazar un grito ahogado cuando el otro pellizco uno de sus pezones - deja de molestarme y jodeme maldicion!

No te escucho... Que fue lo que dijiste? - mordio el lobulo de su oreja para comenzar a lamerla

Eres un bastardo lo sabias? - dijo para voltearce y quedar frente a frente en el regazo del otro - te dije que me jodieras idiota - y lo beso asperamente mientras de frotaba contra el otro

-O-o-O-

\- Con Yugi-tachi despues de la escuela -

Adios Ryou! - se despedia el grupo viendo al omega palido alejarce

Ahhhh! Estoy muerto! - se quejaba el rubio - no pense que volver a esta prision fuera tan horrible.. - Seto vienes con nosotros?

Tengo que ir a buscar a Mokuba cachorro, te veo en casa - se despidieron y Seto se fue caminando hasta su auto

Oye no fue tan malo, ademas hicimos un nuevo amigo! - hablo Yugi con una gran sonrisa - me encanto hablar con Ryou hoy, aunque parece un niño algo triste...

Se ve muy dulce, vanos a integrarlo mas con nosotros, ser nuevo en el pais y estar solo no debe de ser facil para el - dijo la beta

Si a mi tambien me agrado Ryou, lastima que tenga un alfa maldito... solo que quisiera ponerle las manos encima a ese idiota alfa que tiene, no puede tratarlo asi, no es una mascota para encerarla - hablo Joey con disgusto

Yami que venia agarrando la mano de Yugi mientras los giaba a todos hacia la tienda de juegos hablo - lo que tenemos que hacer es protegerlo y enseñarle que el no es un esclavo sin mente que un alfa pueda ordenarle - llegaron a la tienda entrarpn y subieron las escaleras, entrando directamente a la habitacion de los tricolores.

\- Luego de una tarde de juegos -

Adios chicos! Nos vemos mañana! - despidio desde la puerta Yugi efusivamente, Yami detras de el tambien se despedia mas suavemente

Aibou tenenos que entrar, puede que Suguroku-jiji necesite que le ayudemos en la tienda - Yami jalo suavemente a su omega dentro cerrando la puerta detras de el

Abuelo necesitas ayuda con algo? - pregunta Yugi con una sonrisa al anciano que estaba detras del mostrador

No niños hoy en un dia relajado, pueden hacer otra cosa - mira a Yami de forma seria - pero cuidado con lo que le haces a mi nieto esta claro?

Abuelo/Suguroku-jiji! - exclamaron ambos muchachos sonrojados hasta las orejas

Jajajajajaja! Sus caras no tienen precio, no se preocupen muchachos confio en ustedes!

Tose un poco para recuperar la compostura - Suguroku-jiji no hagas esas bromas, no ves como esta Yugi - lo ven todavia congelado y muy sonrrojado - nosotros estaremos arriba, cualquier cosa nos llama y vendremos a ayudarlo, vamos Yugi - tomo la mano de su omega que aun no lograba reaccionar y comenzo a arrastarlo escaleras arriba rapidamente

Te encargo a mi nieto Yami-kun! Y recuerden no quiero bisnietos todavia! - les grito desde abajo

Yami subiendo aun mas rapido debido a la vergueza la escalera se metio en la habitacion con su aibou firmemente tomado de la mano cerrando de golpe la puerta, se quedaron viendo sus caras torpemente el uno al otro hasta que estallaron en carcajadas - no podre ver la cara de mi abuelo mas por la verguenza, lo juro - escucho Yami cuando terminaron de reir

Tampoco exajeres aibou - Yami pasa hasta el cuarto y se arroja a la cama ds golpe - oye, y ahora que hacemos?

Ummmm... - pesando unos segundos - que tal si llamamos a Atemu-kun?

Cierto! Gran idea aibou, voy por la computadora - se levanta y urgando un cajones encuenta una lapto morada pequeña con una piramide invertida en una esquina superior derecha - ven Yugi ya estoy contactando con Atemu-kun

Hay! - respondio sentanoce al lado del alfa en la cama, viendo al otro alfa aparecer en la pantalla

Atemu, un alfa con la piel dorada, cuerpo muy bien construido y cabellos tricolores parecido al de los otros dos chicos respondio al videochat - hola! Me escuchan?

Si te escuchamos, y tu a nosotros nos escuchas?

Si, ustedes como estan? Creo que para estas fechas ya deberian estar entrando de nuevo al clases no? - pregunto el alfa al otro lado de la pantalla

Si Atemu-kun! Hoy apenas fue el primer dia, y tu como estas? Como la estas pasando en Egipto? - pregunto el omega con una sonrisa

Estoy muy bien pequeño, solamente estoy muy aburrido aqui sin ustedes dos... Egipto sigue igual de caliente que siempre, e igual de lleno, de verdad en la mañana y la tarde es una locura... Solo el medio dia se salva y es porque el sol es demasiado fuerte para cualquier persona normal - les respondio sereno el otro

Oye y como a ido todo en millennium puzzel? Te han dado muchos dolores de cabeza las otras sucursales? - pregunto esta vez Yami

Suspiro - no realmente, he tenido unos meses tranquilo, la familia Necrophades e Ishtar no han molestado en un tiempo, asi que he estado con algo de paz... Fuera de manejar la empresa en si misma y la junta directiva, juro que en lo que conozca a un Necrophades o Ishtar les dare un regalo por este respiro que me han dado, ya tengo suficiente con la junta... No necesito las quejas de las otras familias - se queda pensativo un momento - ha estado tranquilo desde hace unos meses, salvo un incidente hace algun tiempo - frunce el ceño - alguien intento meterce al sistema de la compañia y robar la data total, afortunadamente se activo un sistema de defensa especial que detubo el proceso antes que fuera tarde, tenemos cierta certeza de que el ladron no consiguio nada importante, solo datos contables viejos y archivos ya obsoletos

Pero estas seguro que solo consiguio eso? Puede ser desastroso si consiguio algo importante - pregunto serio Yami

El sistema que evito el procedimiento del ladron tambien estaba diseñada para hacer una lista detallada de lo que se consiguio tranferir, pero... - se deteniene un momento y pone cara preocupada - el sistema hacker del ladron era demasiado bueno, no dejo al sistema nuestro crear la lista, nada mas detubo el proceso y registro algunas cosas... Las cosas registradas fueron simples archivos insignificantes, de hay la conclusion de que no lograron sacar mucho.

Al menos hay alguna certeza al menos de que no se llevaron nada importante - suspiro Yami - esperemos que ciertamente no estar equivocados en esto

Chicos, que tal si dejamos de tema, Atemu-kun dijo que hay cierta seguridad en eso, vamos a hablar de cosas menos estresantes si? - hablo el omega calmando algo de los nervios de los otros dos

-O-o-O-

\- Inglaterra / Casa en el Bosque -

Bakura vestido solamente con una camisa olgada negra y boxer igualmente negros acostado sobre Akefia que solamente usaba su inseparable sueter rojo y blanco cierra la secion de video chat que mantenian con el omega en Japon se gira hacia el otro todavia en sus brazos quedando a horcajadas sobre sus abdomen - imbesil por andar de caliente le respondimos Horas! Tarde a Ryou, y si hubiera estado en problemas?

Tranquilizate no paso nada, si hubiera problemas no usaria un chat para informarnos, asi que calmate dejamos descansar a Ryou y nos divertimos, que hay de malo en eso? - hablo jugando con el cabello del otro distraidante y acomodandoce en el sofa

Oye Akefia? - pregunto el alfa pelilargo al otro luego de un rato en esa misma posicion - estas 100% seguro de que no hay manera de que el malnacido de Atemu sepa algo de nosotros? No hay posibilidad que te hayan descubierto?

Use el sistema diseñado por Ryou, no hay manera que sepan algo concreto... Si Ryou hubiera estado comigo seguro que consigo mas informacion o la compañia completa realmente... Pero me las arregle para no dejar nada concreto cuando el sistema de puzzel me detecto, y repito fue el programa de Ryou, joder es perfecto como el, sabes que enmascara toda nuestras acciones - hablo acomodandoce en el mueble y apretando al otro contra el, haciendo que quedara recostado sobre su pecho - estoy seguro que el estupido no tendria ni idea de lo que tenemos, simplemente un monton de archivos basura saldran en sus registro, asi que quedate en paz - se quedan en silencio un rato disfrutando del contacto juntos hasta que el moreno lo rompe - oye... Extraño a gatito...

Yo tambien... Pero sabes que esto es por el bien mayor - se sienta alejandoce del otro un momento - ademas calculo que en aproximadamente dos a tres semanas neceaitaremos ir a Japon y podremos encontrarnos con el

En serio? Yo sabia que nos ibamos a mover pronto pero no esperaba que tanto - se sienta en el mueble y sonrie maliciosamente - cual es el proximo movimiento hermanito?

Ya el otro se encontraba revolviendo y leyendo varios papelea que habia sacado de entre sus cosas - de la que lograste sacar mas informacion fue la sucursal de milennium eye, las demas tienen informacion mas vaga, asi que por los momentos nuestra mira estara en esa sucursal

Si... El dueño de esa sucursal, Maximilion Pegasus, un viejo excentrico que se recluyo en una maldita isla olvidada por dios cuando su omega fallecio, informacion salida de sus registros mas privados, que me costo mucho conseguir... El bastardo tenia eso escondido bajo mil llaves

Tenemos la ubicacion de esa isla? - pregunto el otro

No, nadie mas que el mismo Pegasus sabe donde esta esa mierda, busque hasta debajo de las piedras y nada - responde cabreado el otro

Umm... - Estudia mas la infomacion - oye Akefia, quien es este? Su nombre sale varias veces en varios registros - usando un resaltador para remarcar los datos, y se los pasa al otro para que lo viera

Ummm.. Ahora que lo preguntas no tengo ni idea sobre ese tipo, realmente no lo habia notado - leyendo los papeles - pero Kura, esto es importante por?

Ese es tu problema... Eres un idiota que no piensas en todas las variables a la vez - ignoro la mirada sucia que le estaba siendo enviada - este es nuestro medio para saber de Pegasus, si fuera solo una o dos veces no lo tomaria en cuenta, pero sale muy seguido para pasarlo por alto

Esta bien me convenciste soy un idiota no me di cuenta de la importancia de un nombre en medio se la presion y estres con tres computadoras alrededor, cada una con un proceso distinto para ingresar a la estupida base de datos Milennium... Que falla tuve - se cruso de brazos molesto

Te dije que la victima no te quedaba - regreso a sentarce junto al otro - necesitaremos a Ryou para hacer esto, ya no trabajaremos por nuestro lado, reservare los vuelos para viajar a Japon en un mes mas o menos, eso le dara tiempo a Ryou para hacer la tarea que le mandare

Que tarea hara Ry? - pregunto el otro mientras se estiraba y levantaba del sofa

Simplemente tendra que buscar en la casa de Yugi Muto a ver si encuentra mas informacion para nosotros - hablo encogiendoce de hombros mientras escribia en su computadora

El mireno al notar que no le seguian en su salida exclama desde la puerta - Oye que haces? No venias a acurrucarte?

No idiota yo tengo que terminar lo que me interrumpiste - fulminandolo con la mirada - y tengo que decirle a Ryou lo que tiene que hacer

O... Está bien entonces - se encogio de hombros acercandoce - dame un espacio te ayudare - al ver la mirada entre molestia e incredulidad del exclama - oye! Ya consegui lo que queria contigo, y si no terminas esta mierda no vendras a dormir nunca, y tengo sueño ya amargado

No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, puedes irteva domir tu solo - le responde el otro sin mirarlo

Has visto el tamaño de nuestra cama? Y no esta Ryou para acurrucarme, si estuviera ya te fuera mandado a la mierda, pero me tengo que conformar contigo, asi que aqui me tienes para ayudarte

Suspiro - si quieres ayudarme tu organizando las cosas para nuestra llegada a Japon, casa voletos y todo - le ordena todavi metido en su trabajo

Claro amargado!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Dia de Clases

 _A pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegue a Domino -_ suspira pensando el pequeño omega peliblanco - _estraño mucho a mis alfas... Quiero que ya esten aqui... Aunque tambien tengo que hacer lo que me pidieron, como hare para sacar alguna informacion de Yugi?_ \- tan perdido en sus pensamientos caminaba hacia el instituto que no noto cuando la calle quedaba mas sola, y alguien se acercaba caminando detras de el con malas intenciones, hasta que de pronto lo toman de la cintura inmovilizandolo, y mientras callaba con su mano lo arrastraba a un callejon solitario y oscuro a un lado de la calle

Ummm... Me acabo de encontrar a un muy lindo omega... Dime lindura, que hace algo tan hermoso como tu por la calle solo? Y niño hueles delicioso, si te portas bien puede y te traiga conmigo lindura - le hablo con maldad al oido un alfa de aspecto aterrador, luego de pegarlo contra la pared mas alejada del callejon mientras el pequeño se retorcia buscando liberarce - no pequeño quedate quieto, no quiero tener que hacerle daño alguien tan lindo no? - seguia hablando sin notar a las sombras cobrar vida por la zona - Voy a soltarte cariño, no quiero gritos ni escandalo, haces un solo sonido y se me puede resbalar la mano con esto - lo amenazo con un pequeño cuchillo que saco de su bolsillo, soltando su boca comenzo a toquetear el cuerpo ajeno perdido en su placer sin prestarle atencion a su entorno

Te recomendaria que te detengas... Solo mis alfas me pueden tocar asi, odio ver a las personas lastimarce, aunque lo merezcan - le dijo el omega totalmente despreocupado y ya sin mover un musculo

Tsk! Y quien me va a lastimar tu? No me hagas reir lindura, ahora callate y abre las piernas te enseñare lo que es un alfa de verdad - le grito para intentar quitarle la camisa al menor sin notar las sombras que los rodeaban como una masa amorfa moviendose amenazadoramente

Suspiro - te lo abverti - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes cerrar los ojos mientras las sombras comenzaban a moverce detras y debajo suyo discretamente

El alfa estaba perdido en su mundo de placer tocando la piel del omega por debajo de la ropa y mordiendo el cuello del otro no se daba cuenta de nada, cuando de pronto es cortado bruscamente al sentir al menor desapareser de sus brazos - que mierda...? Se esfumo? - buscaba al pequeño omega alrededor sin exito

Oye me estabas buscando? - le sonrio el peliblanco desde atras, solo que ahora tenia un par de orejas caninas grandes blancas y tres grandes y peludas colas que se movian perezosamente detras de el, mientras que formas negras y amorfas los rodeaban

Hay no... Maldita sea, tu eres un... - comenzo con los ojos muy abiertos del susto para ser interrumpido rapidamente por el menor

Hai, por eso te pedi que me soltaras... Ahora que me viste no puedo dejarte ir - continuo sonriendo de forma inocente con los ojos cerrados cosa que en la oscuridad lo hacia parecer aterrador, abriendos sus ojos que ahora eran de color gris muy brillantes y sonriendo mas ampliamente mostrando unos pequeños colmillos dijo - vamos a jugar un pequeño juego vale? - dijo para que las sombras alrededor de ambos los comenzaran a cubrir hasta formar un cupula encerandolos a ambos en las oscuridad

No! Vete! Lo siento..! - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de soltar un grito, cuando las sombras terminaron de desaparecer escondiendo al omega y alfa de la vista

Desde aquel callejon solo podian escuchar golpes y gritos ahogados de dolor y terror sin poder verse realmente nada que pudiera causarlos, cuando de pronto hubo silencio el espacio comenzo a ondularce y de hay salio el muchacho peliblanco ya sin orejas ni cola terminando de acomodarce la ropa

Cerro sus ojos recientemente plateados unos momentos, para despues de unos segundos abrirlos y volver a su normal color verde de antes, observando el reloj de su muñeca exclama - Voy tarde! Tengo que correr ahora! - dijo caminando y saliendo del callejon rapidamente sin voltear a ver detras el cuerpo roto tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y la cara congelada en una expresion de asombro y miedo

-O-o-O-

\- Instituto Domino -

Que raro chicos, esta por sonar la campana y Ryou-chan todavia no llega - le pregunto la beta al grupo algo prepcupada - le habra pasado algo?

Estoy seguro que no paso nada Tea seguro se quedo dormido, es todo - Joey tranquiliso a la beta

Oigan chicos... Ese no es Ryou que viene corriendo por hay? - pregunto Duke señalando la calle cercana a la institucion

Si! Ryou hola amigo! Como estas? - saluda Yugi cob una sonrisa cuando el chico se acerca

Hola! - jadea un poco deteniendoce - llegue a tiempo verdad? - pregunta al descansar y recomponerce un poco

Te quedaste dormido Ryou-chan? - le hablo la beta con una sonrisa - es raro que llegues tarde

No es solo que... Tuve un pequeño problema con un alfa al venir... - al notar las caras preocupadas de loa otros aclara - oigan no era nada! Ya lo solucione amigos! Estoy bien miren! - abrio los brazos con una sonrisa para demostrar sus palabras

Que es eso que tienes en el cuello Ryou? - pregunto Yami serio al notar una pequeña marca morada en el cuello del chico medio escondida por su uniforme

Que? - dijo el chico tapando la parte señalada - no debe de ser nada en serio chicos estoy bien - dijo acomodandoce mejor el cuello del uniforme e intentando pasar por un lado del gripo y del alfa

No te rapido Ryou, dejame ver que tienes alli... - dijo Yami tomando su brazo en un movimiento rapido cuando paso por su lado deteniendo su huida, y atrayendolo hacia su pecho de espaldas toma su cintura con una mano y lo inmoviliza contra si, con la otra bajo el cuello de su camisa exponiendo al grupo varias marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello causando sorpresa al grupo

que es esto Ryou? Quien te hizo esto? - pregunto Duke que fue el primero en salir del shock

No es nada chicos en serio! Estoy bien! - dijo intentando soltarce desesperadamente - vamos a llegar tarde muchachos!

Ryou, somos tus amigos! Nos preocupamos por ti... Queremos saber si estas bien si? - el chico de cabellos tricolor intento razonar con el otro tomando su mano y mostrando pura sinceridad en su cara

Suspiro - esta bien... Voy a contarles - se relajo en los brazos de Yami, mientras este lo apreto contra si buscando reconfortarlo - yo venia caminando pensando en unas cosas y supongo que me meti demasiado en mis pensamientos, tanto que no me di cuenta de cuanto la calle se vacio y alguien se me acerco por detras arrastrandome a un callejon vacio - temblo un poco entre los brazos ajenos, causando pena e indignacion en los otros, Yami viendo el estado del menor lo volteo para que quedara frente suyo y acariciar suebemente la fina melena peliblanca, los demas aunque querian mas detalles no se atrevian a presionar al menor - era un alfa y el... Tenia un cuchillo y... - el alfa detras de el se tenso de ira junto con los otros que tenian expreciones de ira, miedo y horror en sus caras - ne inmobilizo contra una pared del callejon y comenzo a tocarme y morder mi cuello y no sabia que hacer... Yami-san tenia mucho miedo, estaba solo y mi alfa no estaba cerca - hablo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, logrando que los demas colocaran miradas de tristeza profunda - por eso mi alfa me mantiene en casa, las personas son malas! Siempre buscan hacerme daño! Yami! Quiero a mi alfa! - solto algunas lagrimas que rompio el corazon del grupo y que Yami comenzara a acariciar su cabello y espalda, dandole palabras de consuelo en el oido

El maldito no te hizo mas nada ver Ryou? - pregunto Joey

No... No logro hacerme nada... Al parecer alguien si nos vio y me quito al alfa de encima antes que me hicieras mas cosas cuando me lo quito encima yo corri lejos.. cuando me senti seguro fue que pare y ne arregle el uniforme... No queria preocuparlos chicos, por eso no queria decirles nada - hablo aferrado fuertemente a Yami - no lo queria encima Yami-san... El estaba muy cerca, y me tocaba donde solo mi alfa puede..

ya paso Ryou, no necesitas preocuparte de el mas, estoy seguro que ya esta lejos para volver y hacerte daño - le susurro Yami al oido - nosotros te cuidaremos, no necesitas privarte del mundo para estar seguro, ese es nuestro trabajo como alfas, mantenerlos seguros y felices

Mi alfa me mantiene seguro y feliz, solo que esta muy ocupado para mantenerce conmigo a toda hora del dia... Y yo no puedo acompañarlo a los sitios donde el frecuenta por que son peligrosos

Como hablas pareciera que tu alfa es un mafioso o algo parecido, yo pienso que deberias dejarlo... Suena como un idiota - dijo Joey con una mueca de disgusto

No es un idiota... Es el mejor alfa del mundo, y no lo cambiaria por nada... Aunque realmente no me dejaria cambiarme... - se encogio de hombros - yo le pertenezco a el y no puedo cambiarlo

Te he dicho pequeño que no eres una pertenencia si no una persona, con su propio pensar y sentir - le dice Yami todavia abrazando al chico y acariciando su melena

Oigan de verdad ya estoy bien... No me hizo nada para preocuparnos... Estoy bien de verdad - hablo el omega para suavemebte soltarce del abrazo de Yami - tenemos que ir a clases, ya nos perdimos el primer periodo no? Tenemos que darnos prisa y entrar chicos vamos! - les dio una sonrisa reconfortante para demostrar que estaba mejor

Esta bien Ryou, por ahora te creemos, pero te estaremos vigilando ok? - dijo Tristan al chico

Esta bien! Pero no sera necesario, lo juro! - fue lo ultimo que se diji antes de correr dentro del instituto

\- En las Clases -

Recuerden que hoy era la charla de la especialista en historia y comportamiento de la sociedad, ella ya esta aqui y voy a dejarla pasar... Recuerden estar en su mayor comportamiento! - se retiro dejando pasar a una beta de aspecto algo desgastado

Buenos dias estudiantes - dijo para recibir un saludoa coro de la clase - soy la profesora Yoshin Yugiro y hoy abrire esta charla hablandoles sobre los Soulmate o pareja destinada de cada uno... A ver, uno de ustedes levante la mano si sabe de que estoy hablando

Yugi levantando la mano hablo - la pareja destina es aquella que te complementa en todo sentido, dicen que incluso lleva una parte de tu alma consigo, los descubrimos por que tenemos una marca o tutuaje en nuestro cuerpo que es igual en el cuerpo de nuestra parejas

Exactamente, las parejas tienen marcas en sus cuerpos que son iguales entre ellos - se detuvo y los miro a todos - pero no existen nada mas parejas de alma... Existen y son muy raros los casos donde tres personas tienen exactamente la misma marca - muchos levantaron las manos para preguntar, la profesora señalo a una chica para que hablara

Como que tres? No creo que eso sea posible... Nunca lo he visto

Si es posible pero muy raro, primero vamos a recordar que conseguir a tu pareja del alma se realmente raro, hay casos donde nacen en extremos opuestos del mundo y nunca llegan a conocerce entre si, si eso es con dos personas solamente, imagina cuan dificil seria par trea personas encontrace - explicaba pero viendo a otro chico levantar la mano le deja hablar

Y como setian esos trios? Un alfa y dos omegas verdad? - el chico alfa dijo con cara algo pervertida

Mirandolo con reproche aclara - Realmente pueden haber muchas combinaciones, aunque una de las mas peligrosas son cuandos dos alfas y un omega comparten marca, los alfas son muy territoriales como bien saben y el tener a otro alfa que pueda tener derechos sobre su omega solo puede conducir a problemas... Los alfas no son exactamente propensos a compartir y menos sus omegas - otro levanto la mano

Entonces que pasa en esos casos?

El alfa mas debil debe de reatroceder y retirarce, si no lo hace puede ponerce grave la situacion para el - vio que un pequeño peliblanco levanta la mano

Profesora, disculpe la interruccion pero esa no es la unica opcion - se mostro algo apenado al ser el centro de atencion - si los alfas ya tenian un vinculo entre ellos antes de que apareciera el omega no es necesario que alguno se valla - pueden aprender a convivir los tres, como dijo mi compañero... Las marcas no solo simbolizan a siemplemente tu pareja... Compartimos un alma, solo que en ese caso el alma no solo esta dividida en dos partes si no en tres, si uno se va igual persistiria un pequeño vacio... Los alfas si pueden compartir, pero como dije solo si tienen algun tipo de vinculo entre ellos que no permita un rechazo total el uno al otro, eventualmente se logra la convivencia - se encoje de hombros

Si... De esa forma se podria, pero es realmente muy dificil que eso se logre considerando la probabilidades para que se logre un encuentro asi y mantengan en contacto... No es muy posible - dijo la profesora - un pequeño omega de cabellos tricolor levanto la mano

Profesora! Esto no tienen que ver con el tema pero mi abuelo una vez me conto una historia sobre alfas y omegas con poderes especiales y cosas asi... Eso es cierto? - pregunto el chico no notando la mirada de total sorpresa en la cara del omega peliblanco

Es cierto, se les llama antiguos, son lo que queda de la primera vez que se crearan las jerarquias de hoy dia... Si recuerdan en la historia habla del tiempo antes de que antes se crearan los sistema jerarquicos del subgenero y las parejas del alma todos eramos algo parecido a betas... No existan las hormonas e instintos que nos diferenciaban y todos eramos iguales, hasta que nuestro ADN comenzo a evolucionar y comenzaron a nacer los primeros alfas y omegas, en esa entonces eran realmente poderosos, por que estaban mas en armonia con los elementos de la tierra, ademas de poder cambiar de forma y todo - es interrumpida

Cambiar de forma? Como asi? - hablo un chico con voz incredula

Tomar la forma de un animal en especifico, veran cada uno tenia en su interior una conexion con una especie animal en especifica, aves, caninos, felinos, etc... Segun los registros las razas caninas, especificamente los que eran okamis eran los mas temidos en esos dias - una chica levanta la mano

Por que eran tan temidos los okamis?

Por que eran los que mas poderes tenian, veran saben las leyendas de los miticos okamis? - recibiendo un gesto de confirmacion de parte del grupo - bueno la leyenda nacio de ellos, eran realmente fuertes y tenia mayores poderes que los demas, su poder se media por el numero de sus colas, mientras mas colas poseian mas magia eran capaces de soportar y manejar, el maximo eran 10

Que poderes tenian?

No hay un registro claro... En esa entonces cada quien era realmente recelos de sua poderes y no hablaban mucho de ellos... Lo que genero que no haya registros claros de ellos

Sugoi! Ne encantaria tener un alga asi de fuerte como pareja!

Voy a aclarar algo los alfas no poseian poderes mas haya de tener sentidos mas desarrollados y capacidadea fisicas extraordinarias - notando las caras de incredulidad de los otros - los poderes los poseian unicamente los omega y no todoa en realidad, de cada 10... 4 eran los omegas que desarrollaban poderes, los alfas abquirian poderes cuando lograban vincularce con un omega... Por eso ocurrio la primera gran guerra, los alfas llegaron a la conclusion de que si se enlazaban a mayor cantidad de omegas ganaban mas poder, peleando entre ellos para conseguir la mayor cantidad de omegas posibles, pero no funciona asi, si no eran la pareja del alma del omega el enlace no funcionaba correctamente y no obtenian nada... Cuando los alfas codiciosos descubrieron eso comenzaron a buscar acabar con los omegas, lo que causo que ellos escondieran sus poderes... Llego a tal punto la situacion que era cada vez mas dificil ver un omega usar sus poderes - no dijo nada por unos momentos - a la fecha si aun existen omegas que tenga algun poder no lo demuestran al publico, supongo que por su propia proteccion no quiero imaginarme como algunas personas codiciarian algo que se cree extinto a la fecha - ve una mano levantada timidamente - adelante pregunta

Etoo... Ya dijo que no habia algo claro dicho con respecto a los poderes pero... Que es lo poco que se sabe?

Bueno... Tenian gran sintonia con la naturaleza y otras cosas, aunque hay un hecho curioso de esos omegas... Aunqur todos los que tenian algun tipo de poder eran capaces de cambiar a voluntad a una forma animal no todos eran capaces de alcanzar una forma hibrida... Osea tener partes animales mezcladas con su forma humana, ejemplo que un omega tenga orejas y cola de gato... Decian que esos eran los mas codiciados en antaño por algunas carateristicas especiales de las cuales aun hoy en dia desconocemos

Y realmente cree que ya no existen ese tipo de omegas? - pregunto otro estudiante

Realmente no se sabe... Ellos desde que comenzaron a esconderce se hizo cada vez mas dificil el encuentro con uno de ellos, ademas tengo entendido por registros encontrados que por el desuso de sus poderes estos comenzaron a menguar a tal punto que casi inexistentes, imagino que si alguno hoy en dia puede manejar algun poder seria muy leve y casi imperceptible... Ya no creo que existan antiguos hibridos y si existen deben de estar celosamebte cuidados... Existe la teoria de que las familias poderosas y antiguas pueden tener algun omega con poderes pero no esta comprobado por el secretismo que mantienen entre ellas y el resto del mundo

Cuales serian esas familias profesora?

Son algo conocidas actualmente por su nivel de renombre a nivel mundial, manejan actualmente las mayores empresas a nivel mundial... Estas son las familia Sennen, Ishtar, Necrophades, Anksis, Maximilion, Kaiba... - se detiene un momwnto recordando algo - oh! Y un poder del que estaban orgulloso eran la invocacion de una criatuta nacida del alma misma del invocador, los omegas tenian sus invocaciones casi desde que nacieron, los alfas las obtenian luego de marcar a su compañero omega, tambien podia...

Ringggg!

Tal parece que mi tiempo se termino chicos me alegro pasar este tiempo con ustes, me despido y que esten bien todos!

Y asi los estudiantes salieron uno a uno algo deseccionados que la clase acabara por primera vez.

Oigan no se ustedes pero no crei nada de ese cuento... Poderes? Como carajos las personas van a tener poderes? Y los omegas mas que todo... Creo que eso era puro cuento - comento Tristan con cara incredula al salir

Oye la profesora se veia muy segura de eso... Yo no creo que sean mentiras, ademas dijo qur hasta registros habia y yo he leido algo parecido en algunos libros... Pero desde hace poco ese tipo de informacion se trata como mitologia no entiendo por que si tienen hasta las pruebas - dijo la beta del grupo, que se ilumino al ver al peliblanco caminando hacia ellos - Ryou-chan te perdimos al salir! Donde estabas?

Fui un momento a mi casillero a buscar algo que deje sin querer - responde

Tu tambien crees que sea verdad lo que dijo la profesora no? No me digas que soy la unica que cree que es verdad!

Mi aibou y yo tambien creemos que es cierto Tea - hablo Yami desde atras con Yugi junto a el

Oigan chicos! Yami y yo pensaba en hacer una pijamada el viernes en nuestra casa, que dicen? Vienen? - pregunto Yugi emocionado

Claro! - dijeron al unisono todos en el grupo menos Ryou

Y tu Ryou-chan vienes? - pregunto el chico esperanzado

Yo? - se señala a si mismo recibiendo un gesto afirmativi entuciamado - etoo.. Claro, por que no? - se encoge de hombros algo sonrrojado

Perfecto! El viernes en mi casa luego de salir de clases!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Si ya han llegado hasta aquí me alegro mucho! Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta los momentos… perdón que no haya podido escribir una nota hasta los momentos, por problemas personales puse mi cuenta e historia en manos de mi novio para que el me actualizara y el no tenía ni idea de que decir para saludar asi que solo actualizo los capítulos que tenia cuando le decía…

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 5

\- Casa de Ryou -

Tengo qur acomodar mis cosas para ir a la casa de Yugi.. Pero antes tengo que escribirles a mis alfas y contarles lo que ha pasado - exclamo el pequeño entrando a su casa recien llegando de la escuela, pasando hacia la habitacion saca de nuevo la computadora negra de su escondite, encendiendola y tecleando un rato la deja sobre la cama - ahora esperar que mis alfas _respondan... Ojala no tarden mucho, no tengo mucho tiempo -_ penso para dejar la computadora y quitarse el uniforme, estando en ropa interior y una camisa olgada escucha como suena la computadora, sentandoce en la cama toma la computadora para que de inmediato salude - Akefia-sama! Bakura-sama! Los extraño! Como estan? Han comido?... Como a estado tu trabajo Bakura-sama? Lo lamento por no poder ayudarte desde aqui... - hablo rapidamente antes que los otros al otro lado de la pantalla puedan reaccionar

Gatito baja la velocidad, estamos bien y yo he estado ayudando al amargado en su trabajo - recibio una mirada asesina por el comentario - pero somos nosotros los que deberiamos preguntarte si estas bien... Hace dias sentimos que activastes las sombras, estas bien? Que paso que las llamaste? - pregunto serio el moreno

Un alfa me arrastro a un callejon he intento violarme, tenia un cuchillo - sitiendo la ira llenando el vinculo entre ellos aclaro - le abverti que se fuera... Saben que no me gusta hacer daño... Pero el comenzo a tocarme donde solo ustedes pueden y no tuve otra opcion... Su alma esta encerrada en la oscuridad si ustedes quieren castigarlo a su manera, solo no se pasen porfavor

O claro que le daremos su merecido a ese bastardo Ryou - hablo Bakura maliciosamente - estas realmebte bien no?

Si Bakura-sama, solo consiguio hacerme esto - bajo el cuello de su camisa mostrando las marcas de mordiscos ya casi desapaeciendo - ven no fue nada

Jump... Alegrate de saber gatito que estare en un vuelo directo hacia Japon la proxima semana - le sonrio picaramente el moreno - creeme lo primero que are sera desaparecer esa asquerosas marcas de tu cuello con unas propias - se lamio los labios - no vas a salir de la cama en una semana te lo juro gatito

Akefia-sama! No digas esas cosas! - hablo sonrrojado el pequeño omega - me alegra que vengas... Te extraño... Y tu tambien vendras Bakura-sama?

No yo tengo que quedarme unos dos dias mas, asi que no llegare con Akefia - penso en algo de ultimo momento - has logrado algo cob respecto a la informacion que te pedi?

Oh! Para eso fue que los llame realmente... Hoy fui invitado a la casa de Yugi Muto a una reunion con sus amigos... Pienso en registrar a ver que consigo en su casa...

Bien pensado! Joder me haces sentir tan orgulloso mi pequeño ladron! Definitivamente te hemos hechado a perder gatito! Me encantas! - hablo con una notable sonrisa en su rostro Akefia

Etoo.. Gracias...? - hablo algo confundido el chico

Llevate todo lo que puedas necesitar Ryou... Incluso el anillo - le dijo seriamsnte Bakura

Seguro que es una buena idea Bakura-sama? Si descubren el anillo estoy seguro que descubriran mi conexion con Milennium... O sospecharan que tengo algo que ver con los Necrophades directamente - pregunto preocupado el pequeño

Si estoy seguro.. Solo mantente a salvo y no dejes bajo ningun motivo que descubran el anillo - Bakura hablo seriamente - confio en ti?

Esta bien Bakura-sama no te defraudare lo juro!

Esta bien... Se que no lo haras.. Supongo que con esto nos depedimos por ahora no?

Si me tengo que alistar Bakura-sama... Adios Akefia-sama!

Cuidate Gatito/Ryou! - hablaron al unisono despidiendose del chico, este se levanto y guardo la computadora en su escondite, sacando del mismo una cadena de oro de la cual colgaba una especie de anillo de de oro, el cual tenia una piramide con un ojo dibujado en el centro, ademas de 5 puntas que colgaban al final - _recuerdo como se creo y llego el anillo a mis manos_

-O-o-O-

\- Flashblack -

Trea niños de diferentes edades se encontraban jugando videojuegos en un salon con una gran pantalla al frente, el mayor de todos se encontraba sentado en un gran sillon sonriendo ampliamente, era un alfa moreno de cabellos blancos extremadamente salvajes hasta sus hombros de unos 15 años apoximadamente, vestido solo con unos pantalones jean blancos algo rotos en algunos lugares, y un abrigo rojo sin mangas abierto mostrando su pecho, en sus piernas y encerrado entre sus brazos que sujetaban un control del juego se encontraba un pequeño omega de 9 años con cabellos blancos platinados largos y suavea hasta su cintura con un pequeño gancho de pedreria a un lado de la cabeza, vestido con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa manga larga color vino con pedreria en algunos lugares recostado sobre el pecho del otro sonriendo suavemente a la pantalla con unas pequeñas orejas plateadas caninas y tres largas colas moviendose perezosamente alrededor de ellos, el ultimo chico otro alfa de 12 años se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas del mayor sosteniendo otro control de juego usando una se las largas colas del menor como almohada, vestido con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa blanca con una calavera pintada al frente roja y una chaqueta larga de cuero negro con una notable expresion disgustada.

Maldito! Estas haciendo trampa bastardo! - Dijo levantandoce bruscamente de donde estaba arrojando el control a un lado - y dame a Ryou joder!

No... Ryou se queda conmigo hasta que me ganes amargado mientras - se giro tomando el menton del pequeño encima suyo - dame mi beso de ganador gatito - el pequeño en sus piernas se levanta y besa castamente la comisura de los labios del mayor sonrrojandoce intensamente y provocando una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el que lo sostenia dirigida hacia el otro alfa - deberias esforzarte mas amargado, a este paso no recibiras nunca un beso de esta lindura - estrecho mas al pequeño pegandolo totalmente a su pecho

Como que me esfuerce maldito bastardo? Si haces trampa obvia! - le reclama furioso el otro

Nadie te tiene retando a un ladron estafador... Tu problema amargado - se encogio de hombros despreocupadamente mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del pequeño haciendo apoyarce en el toque

Te voy a matar! Suelta a Ryou para que pueda destruirte!

Ess es lo que... - es interrumpido por un pequeño toque en la puerta - puedes pasar y mas vale que sea importante - dijo con voz inexpresiva hacia la puerta

Buenos dias jovenes, su padre los a mandado a llamar a su oficina, dijo que vallan de inmediato - hablo una beta vestida de mucama inclinandoce si hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos

Tsk! Que quiere el viejo ahora... Despues arreglamos esta mierda bastardo! - y asi el alfa menor salio pisoteando muy cabreado pasando por el lado de la beta que se estremecio al verlo cerca

Hiciste enojar a Bakura-sama... Puedo ir a ver si puedo mejorarlo porfavor? - hablo con voz suave y algo preocupado el chico

Vamos gatito! Bakura solo hace berrinche como siempre... En un rato se le pasa y vuelve a ser el amargado normal que conocemos - dijo levantando a Ryou de sus piernas colocandolo en el piso, tomando su mano lo jala mientras le sonrie maliciosamente a la criada que temblo en su sitio - puedes largarte ya, o tengo que hacerte irte? - le ladro a la beta

Si maestro! - y con eso practicamente salio corriendo del sitio con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo

Akefia-sama... No era necesario asustarla de esa forma... - hablo con algo de reproche el pequeño - eso es malo... - estaban conversando mientras iban hacia la oficina del padre de los alfas

Malo? No viste su cara? Estaba casi que se orinaba del miedo... Fue extremadamente gracioso - hablo maliciosamente el moreno

Asustar a las personas esta mal Akefia-sama - seguia intentando hacerlo entrar en razon - ella no hizo nada...

Bufando dice - Ryou eres una buena persona, demasiado para tu propio bien... Las demas son unas basuras que no merecen pisar el suelo donde pisamos, siempre intentaran joderte y pasarte por encima... Antes que siquiera lo intenten pasale por encima a todos los demas y destruye el mundo... Ryou olvidate que son personas! Todos en el mundo son basura que puedes pisar para lograr - hablo con voz emocionada y cargada de malicia el alfa

Pero... No quiero hacerle daño a nadie... - bajo la mirada el chico

No importa gatito.. Para eso nos tienes a nosotros, para protegerte y joder a quien quiera hacerte daño - lo miro de reojo deteniendoce y tomando su menton para subir su mirada - y no bajes la mirada nunca, tu eres lo mejor de este mundo, los demas son los que tienen que bajar la mirada en presencia de nosotros... Nunca tu entendido gatito? - le dijo para acariciar su cabello suavemente

Si Akefia-sama - le sonrio algo sonrrojado y recibio una pequeña a cambio para reanudar su camino

Vamos a ver que quiere el viejo de una vez...

\- Ya en la oficina -

Por fin idiota! Que te tomo tanto tiempo? - hablo antes que nadie Bakura al ver entrar a su hermano - que le hacias a Ryou pervertido?

Pervertido yo!? Tu eres el pervertido que piensa cosas raras idiota! Que crees que le voy a estar haciendo a Ryou? Tiene solo 9 maldicion! - hablo molesto e indignado el moreno entrando con el omega - que mala imagen tienes de mi... Joder que le voy a estar haciendo a un niño... Por mas adorable y violable que se vea tiene 9... Que demonios piensa, que voy a violarlo? Todavia no joder, mas adelante con mucho gusto... El no es una de las putas omegas que nos cogemos a veces, o el mismo en tal caso que este muy caliente - murmuraba y refunfuñaba para si mismo el moreno

El omega a su lado podia escuchar sus murmullos, y a cada palabra salida de sus labios se sonrrojaba mas a tal punto que ya parecia un tomate y buscaba un sitio donde esconderce de la verguenza - Akefia-sama... Eto... Puedo escucharlo... Y etooo.. - tartamudeo el chico muy apenado - y Buenos dias Zork-sama

Si... Si.. Hola padre... - saluda sin muchas ganas

Bakura poniendo los ojos en blanco jala a Ryou del lado de su hermano y tomando su cintura lo coloca a su lado - para que nos llamabas padre?

Respirando profundo para ganar paciencia luego de ver la escena de sus hijos dice - los llame por que necesito algo de ustedes tres, veran se a decretado que se hara un concurso o mas bien un reto entre las sucursales milennium, consiste en crear un artefacto novedoso y que represente a la sucursusal de la que viene - los ve seriamente - quiero que me demuestren que no he perdido mi tiempo y recursos en sus educaciones, esta claro?

Si padre/Zork-sama - dijeron al unisono los menores en la sala

Vallan y no me decepcionen, tienen un mes para construirlo - con eso los despidio con un gesto de su mano - no quieto saber de ustedes hata que no terminen lo que les pedi!

\- Time Skip -

Alfas! Tengo una idea! Ya se que podemos hacer! - entro corriendo el pequeño omega a un estudio donde estaban los dos alfas mayores, intentando idear sin exito algo para inventar

En serio? a ver Ryou, que fue lo que se te ocurrio - cuestiono curioso el alfa pelilargo

Bueno Zork-sama dijo que lo que sea que crearamos tenia que representar nuestra sucursal no? - recibiendo un gesto afirmativo - y la sucursal milennium ring se dedica especificamente a la creacion y mejoramiento de buscadores en las redes - recibiendo otro gesto afirmativo - entonces hagamos justamente eso! Un artefacto indetectable e indetenible por ningun cortafuego o cifrado que tengan los sistemas de defensa de los sistemas protectores de los ordenadores, un artefacto que tenga un sistema perfecto que busque y robe cualquier informacion que se le solicite de cualquier tipo de servidor sin importar el nivel de seguridad que tenga! Y lo mejor es que no lo detecten!

Me gusta la idea pero como lideremos para que no se vuelva obsoleto? Recuerda que podemos hacerlo perfecto ahora mismo, pero la tecnologia y programas cambia y evolucionan contantemente y en algun punto podemos quedarnos cortos y volverce inservible en un punto - le pregunto Akefia pensativo

Pense en eso tambien, pero que tal si lo programamos con un pequeño microship de inteligencia artificial para que este constatemente reprogramandoce a si mismo para sortear cualquiera de esos contratiempos, eso en cuanto software... Le pondremos una alerta para avisar cuando necesite un cambio en el hardware y listo! **(nota: para el que no sepa, el software es toda la parte informatica de las computadoras; mientras que el hardware la parte fisica, osea partes que la componen) -** hablo emocionado

Me gusta esa idea... Pero sera un infierno para construirlo lo sabes no? - Bakura exclamo desde su lugar

Si pero lo haremos juntos... Yo programare el software del artefacto, tu puedes encargarte de armar el hardware y Akefia-sama puede hacer los planos y el diseño, les parece? - explico recibiendo una afirmacion de los dos - entonces hagamos esto!

\- Time Skip -

Padre despues de tres semanas y media de trabajar en esta mierda te presentamos el Milennium Ring! - hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa Akefia con en sus manos estaba el anillo ya terminado luciendoce arrogantemente - lo probamos?

Si.. Espero que lea funcione o si no ya saben laa consecuencias - dijo para poner todo en orden y configurar la cosas para la prueba

Ya para cuando terminaron con todas las respectiva pruebas, ademas de las respectivas preguntas y respuestas sobre el funcionamiento y mantenimiento del mismo, el padre de lis alfas estaba realmente complacido con lo que veia - bueno... Debo de decir que ustedes tres me impresionaron de verdad... Excelente trabajo para que lo crearan un trio de mocosos que siempre actuan como idiotas - dijo ganandoce dos miradas asesinas y una timida que ignoro espectacularmente - voy a preparar esto para mostrarlo... Aunque tengo curiosidad, de quien fue la idea?

Padre tenemos al gatito mas inteligente del mundo! De el fue la idea y la programacion del software, no es lo mejor que existe? Y es todo nuestro! - hablo Akefia engreido y abrazo al final al omega que se sonrrojo fuertemente al ser el centro de atencion y se escondio aferrandoce al pecho del otro de la verguenza

No fue nada... Queria hacer las cosas bien y hacerlos sentir orgullosos a todos - dijo todavia en su escondite en el formado pecho

Ya larguence de aqui que tengo cosas que hacer! - los corrio a todos de su oficina con su mano

\- Time Skip -

Ya habian pasado algunos años y el omega de cabellos blancos ya con 11 años, vestido con unos short sencillos de jean y una camisa corta que muestra parte de su ombligo de color azul oscuro de manga corta, y los cabellos atados en una coleta alta brillante, este se encontraba organizando y recogiendo la oficina del difunto padre de sus alfas, cuando sin querer se topa con una pequeña caja guardada en un cajon, cuando la curiosidad pudo mas con el procede a sacar la caja y ver su contenido, encontrando aquel artefacto que diseño hace tantos años.

Feliz por su descubrimiento corre hacia la sala de la casa se encuentra con el alfa pelilargo ya mas grande y con un cuerpo mucho mas formado, vestido con un pantalon de jean y sin camisa, solo usando su inseparable chaqueta negra de cuero, cuando ver acercarce al joven omega deja lo que estaba haciendo en su telefono para prestarle atencion.

Bakura-sama! Me encontre algo! Quiere verlo? - hablo feliz dando pequeños saltos en el lugar

Calmate Ryou y ven aqui - dijo sentandoce mas derecho y palmeando su regazo para que el chico se siente

Hizo caso a la orden y se sento a horcajadas en el regazo del otro, este al sentirlo inmediatamente toma su cintura con una mano y con la otra toma la parte posterior de su cabeza y acercandolo roza sus labios por unos segundos en un casto beso - y bien? Que era eso tan bueno que encontraste?

Despertandoce de la sensacion dejada por el suave beso y recordando el motivo por el que el estaba alli le da a su alfa la caja que encontro - mira! Estaba en un cajon escondido en la oficina de Zork-sama!

El alfa toma la caja en sus manos y abriendola nota el contenido, viendo el anillo dentro se le ilumina la mirada - Ryou eres el mejor! No sabes cuanto tiempo yo he estado buscando esto! - y dejando a un lado la caja toma la cintura del pequeño mas firmemente y lo acerca a su cuerpo, tomando la parte de atras de su cabello vuelve a tomar sus labios, solo que esta vez quiso profundisar mas el contacto, paso su lengua por el labio del menor y mordiendolo ligeramente, consigue un pequeño gemido y aprovechando mete su lengua explorando la boca del otro e invitando a jugar a la lengua del chico que timida y algo tormente respondio al beso abrazando el cuello del mayor extremadamente sonrrojado, cuando ya el aire les hizo falta a ambos se fueron separando lentamente, el menor inmediatamente se aferro al otro y escondio la cara en su cuello.

El mayor sonriendo maliciosamente acomoda al pequeño de forma que quedara de lado en su regazo y acunado entre sus brazos, ya recostado sobre su pecho acaricio las lindas piernas que tenia a su merced gracias al corto short que usaba el menor, pasando sus manos por el exterior de sus muslos sintiendo la suave piel, ya satiafecho de eso sube su mano hacia la parte baja de su espalda acariciando superficialmente con las uñas la parte superior de sus colas que estaban laxas alrededor de ellos, el menor gemia suavemente por las caricias dadas a su cuerpo, el alfa viendo el estado del menor coloco una serie de besos y mordiscos suaves por el cuello ajeno, logrando reducir a Ryou a un desastre de gemidos y sonrrojos, satisfecho con la reaccion bajo la intencidad de las caricias hasta que solamente acariciaba de manera relajante las grandes orejas caninas del chico.

Cuando el alfa noto que el pequeño se quedaba dormido sobre el se acomodo de forma que quedo acostado sobre el mueble con el omega sobre el acostado sobre su pecho, cintura acercandolo a el mientras volvia a trabajar en su telefono.

Luego de un rato durmiendo el pequeño se despierta algo sobresaltado, dandoce cuenta de ese hecho Bakura deja de el telefono de lado y acaricia las orejas del menor tranquilizando - dormiste bien Ryou?

Umm? - levantando un poco la cabeza adormilado - si... Lo siento me dormi sobre ti... Ah! Tengo que seguir recogiendo las cosas! Vamos a mudarnos no? Tengo que organizar! - intento levantarce rapidamente pero el otro no lo dejo

Tranquilo, que aun tenemos tiempo, no es necesario tanto apuro - le hablo volviendolo a poner sobre su pecho - no es mucho el tiempo que te tengo para mi solo sin el idiota alrededor buscando acapararte, dejame disfrutarte - comenzo a pasar sus manos distraidamente por la lujosa melena blanca, jugando con ella - por cierto iba a pedirte que tu cuides del anillo, de todas maneras fue tu idea no? Quiero que lo mantengas, ademas... Tu eres el que sabes de esas mierdas informaticas, tu sabras usarlo mejor que nosotros, solo no permitas que nadie lo vea

En serio puedo quedarmelo?

Si.. En serio - se encoje de hombros, pero cuando lo siente moverce le pregunta - que vas a hacer?

Voy a ir a buscar algo en nuestra habitacion Bakura-sama

No te levantes, para eso estan los malditos sirvientes, que hagan algo util por una vez - hace seña a una beta en la esquina - tu! ven aca y haz lo que el te dice!

Si maestro - dice inclinandoce sin hacer contacto visual

Umm... Busca por los cajones de ropa de casa del vestidor de mi habitacion, una caja blanca de madera pequeña, esta al final del ultimo cajon escondido entre la ropa, traelo sin abrirlo porfavor - sonrio a la chica un poco buscando reconfortarla sin exito

Mas te vale que no toques nada que no debas, y era para ayer muevete - le hablo bruscamente y con voz carga de malicia

Si maestro - se inclino de nuevo y corrio de la habitacion para hacer lo que le mandaron

No portandole lo ocurrido se acuesta de nuevo sobre el pecho del otro, que vuelve a jugar con su cabello, pasados unos minutos la chica vuelve con la caja en sus manos, sin decir nada deja la caja en una mesa cercana a ellos y se aleja rapidamente, Bakua se estira un poco y la toma - ten Ryou, aunque no entiendo para que necesitas tu caja de recuerdos

Para esto Bakura-sama - y buscando un poco en la caja saca la cadena de oro heredada de su familia y el anillo, y por un pequeño bucle arriba del anillo pasa un extremo de la cadena, poniendola en su cuello y cerrando el sujetador, usa de dije el artefacto - como me queda?

Perfecto Ryou, el logo de la familia de te queda perfecto - le dijo dandole un casto beso a sus labios y volviendolo a colocar en su pecho

\- Flashblack End -

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos termina de organizar sus cosas y sale a la casa de Yugi cerrando su puerta correctamente.

-O-o-O-

Recuerden dejar Revicion! Se los agradecería mucho!


	7. Chapter 7

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 6

(Ciudad de Domino Japon - Turtle Game Shop)

Hola Yugi! perdona la tardanza, no encontraba unas cosas y buscandolas se me fue un poco el tiempo - dijo sonrrojado el peliblanco entrando a la tienda donde estaban todos ya reunidos

No hay problema Ryou-chan! Tampoco es que tardaste mucho, Joey y Trista llegaron hace unos minutos solamente - Yugi le sonrio amablemente - ven vamos a jugar unos juegos! Que juego te gustaria jugar?

No se... Que juego iban a jugae ustedes chicos? - pregunto Ryou entrando a la sala de estar de la casa viendo a casi toda la pandilla hay - Kaiba-san no viene?

El bastardo nunca vienen a estas cosas, muy ocupado con su compañia para estar en estas cosas de niñas como dice el... - hablo Joey amargamente

Tranquilo hombre, Duke tampoco pudo venir, tuvo que quedarce por contratiempos con la tiemda de su padre y se quedo a ayudarlo... Estamos aqui para divertirnos! Asi que olvidate de los que no estan aqui - Tristan dice recostado en un mueble, poniendo las manos detras de la cabeza - entonces que hacemos?

Vamos a jugar DuelMonster! - grito Yugi entrando con una gran caja - aqui traje cartas para que cada quien haga un mazo decente!

Gran idea Yugi! - dijo Joey - aunque yo tengo mi propio mazo aqui mismo - mostrando un pequeño estuche de cuero donde se podian ver las cartas

Yo paso, nunca he podido aprenderme las reglas y toda esa mierda que hay que saber para jugar - dijo Triatan todavia desde el mueble - ademas Yugi nos va a patear el culo a todos, mejor verlo pateando el tracero de otro que el mio

Yo tambien prefiero verlos jugar chicos - dijo Tea desde una esquina - no soy muy buena en ese juego

Y tu Ryou? Quieres jugar o ves a Yugi patear a Joey? - pregunta Tristan - o tambien puedes ver los mas interesantes juegos entre Yami y Yugi... Dan menos verguenza que los de Joey

Oye! No soy tan malo! - reclama Joey

Etoo... Puedo ver las cartas y me explican como se juega? A mi me gustan mucho los juegos, pero casi munca tengo a alguien con quien jugar - dijo Ryou acercandoce a Yugi que tenia la caja

Claro! Yo te explico... Este es un juego donde las cartas de monstruo luchan entre ellas, cada una tiene un ataque y defensa distintos que determinan quien gana o pierde, tambien hay unos que tienen un efecto especial que pueden ayudarte muchisimo en algun momento dado, puedea ayudar a tus monstruos con tarjetas magicas o de trampa varias que te presenta el juego, si quieres escoge algunas cartas con las que quieras formar tu mazo, recuerda no solo escojas monstruos, es necesario ser estrategico y escoger algunos hechizos y trampas para proteger tus puntos de vida - Yugi se recuerda - ohh! Lo olvidaba, cada quien comienza con 4000 puntos de vida, pierde el primero que se queda sin esos puntos, los vas perdiendo a medida que tus monstruos vallan perdiendo contra los de tu adversario

Woo.. Es un juego algo complejo... Voy hacer lo que dices y escogere algunas cartas - se sento en el sitio y comenzo a revisar la caja - ustedes pueden ir jugando mientras yo veo y asi aprendo mejor

Claro Ryou! Vamos Joey, juguemos! - y asi ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a jugar y divertirce, mientras el de cabellos blancos se dividia entre la caja entre sus manos seleccionando tarjetas y viendo el juego frente a el

Niños, como estan? Como la estan pasando? - pregunto el amable señor entrando en la sala

Abuelo! Estamos bien, estamos jugando... Como ha estado la tienda? No has necesitado que Yami o yo te ayudemos no? - pregunto Yugu deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo

No Yugi, he estado bien solo, la tienda ha estado relajada hoy, no he necesitado ayuda - noto al peliblanco en una esquina concentrado en la caja con cartas - Yugi no piensas presentarme a tu nuevo amigo?

Ohh! Jeje.. Perdon abuelo - se sonrroja riendo un poco torpe

Yami que estaba cerca de Ryou llama su atencion tocando su hombro, este al notar el toque sorpresa sobresalta un poco viendo los alrededores, al ver que era el centro de atencion de todos y de una nueva persona en la sala se sonrroja un poco y busca esconderce detras de Yami - jeje no es necesario apenarte Ryou, el señor que acaba de entrar es el abuelo de Yugi - lo señala a lo que este sonrie un poco - Suguroku-jiji este es Hikary Ryou se mudo hace poco de Inglaterra y va a nuestra escuela

Hola Suguroku-san, mucho gusto conocerlo - saluda el peliblanco educadamente saliendo de su escondite

Eres una cosita adorable! Que omega mas encantador, con unos cuantos años menos bucara cortejarte - comento jocosamente logrando que Ryou volviera a esconderce detras de Yami

Abuelo! No digas cosas asi! Ryou perdon, a mi abuelo le gusta hacer broma - Yugi habla nerviosamente mientras todos alrededor empiezan a reir - ya escogiste algunas cartas Ryou?

Si Ryou, quiero ver! Siempre he tenido curiosidad se ver que cartas escoges - hablo Joey - seguro son cosas tiernas como hadas y duendes de colores

Yugi recuerdas las historias que te he contado, de los tiempos pasados cuando los omegas tenian grandes poderes magicos y estabamos todos mas en sintonia con nuestra naturaleza - el anciano hablaba con voz nostalgica - hay algo que no te he contado, este juego esta basado en las criaturas que se convocaban para proteccion en ese tiempo, se podian invocar infinidades de criaturas pero siempre te sentirias ligado a una en especifico, ya sea tu criatura propia o a las de tus compañeros, los hechizos y trampas son tecnicas que usaban para cuidarse...

En serio abuelo? - pregunta Yugi con ilucion

Si es verdad lo que te digo, ademas dicen que las personas suelen escoger las cartas de los espiritud que fueran invocado si aun existieran estos poderes - le aclaro a su nieto

Entonces la criatura de Yugi tiene que ser un Kuriboh, por que siempre le salva en los momentos menos esperados y de formas casi imposibles - comenta Tristan

No mo molestaria - dice Yugi - Kuriboh es un monstruo de duelo genial y muy util

Tu eres el unico capaz de hacer de Kuriboh un monstruo de duelo util Yugi - dijo Tristan - bueno.. Tu y Yami

Y el mio es el dragon negro de ojos rojos..! Y Seto con su dragon blanco ojiazul somos imparables - habla Joey con una sonrisa confiada

Y Yami seria el Mago Oscuro - comento la unica chica

A ver Ryou! Muestra tus tarjetas! - le exclama Joey

Umm.. Seguros? - se acerca inseguro a la mesa el peliblanco

Claro hombre! No me dejes con la intriga! - habla Joey

Ryou al no tener otra opcion coloca las tarjetas en la mesa y las despliega de forma que se aprecien todas, logrando que todos abran los ojos sorprendidos, Joey notablemente palido dice - ee... Ryou... Seguro que te gustan... Estos..? - tratamudea inseguro y notablemente nervioso

Sip! Me gustan mucho estas! Porque? Tienen algo de malo? - pregunto con una cara confusa

No.. No tienen nada de malo... Es solo que... - seguia Joey sin poder formar palabras coherentes

No escuches a Joey... Es un cobarde... Pero nos confunde, por que tienes puros demonios, zombies y espectros en tus tarjetas... Digo, eres bastante lindo y amable, no podemos creer que te gusten estas cosas - hablo Tristan por todos

Me gustan bastante estas cosas chicos, mi alfa y yo siempre estamos siempre viendo peliculas de terror y somos bastantes aficionados a las cosas de ocultas y de los espiritud - aclaro Ryou - son bastante interesantes los demonios y espectros - termino con una sonrisa tierna que tomando en cuenta la conversa y lo que dijo lo hacia verse algo tenebroso

Joey alejandoce un poco del chico murmura - siempre son los mas callados e inocentes

Osea que si la invocacion de Ryou seria una de estas cosas espeluznantes? - pregunta Tristan

No necesariamente, puede ser un gusto de el sin significar nada tambien - tranquilizo Yami a todos

Menos mal hombre... No me gustaria estar cerca de una de estas cosas - dijo Joey mas calmado

Yugi.. Puedo quedarme algunas de estas cartas? - pregunto timido el peliblanco

Claro Ryou! Ese tipo de cartas no son mi estilo de tofas maneras - respondio con una sonrisa el otro

Niños! Quieren cenar? - les pregunto el abuelo del omega de pronto

Si! Muero de hambre! Que hay de comer? - dijo el pozo sin fondo conocido como Joey

Tengo que cocinar aun chicos - les aclaro el abuelo

Necesitas ayuda abuelo? Somos varios y puede hacerte pesado cocinar para todos - hablo preocupado el omega tricolor - yo puedo ayudarte!

Si.. Me vendria bien una mano pero Yugi... - fue interrumpido por Yami

Aibou... Yo creo que podemos dejar que otro ayude al abuelo... No queremos repetir lo de la ultima vez - dijo el alfa algo nervioso

Yami-kun! No era mi intencion intoxicarte las otras veces! Ya veras que esta vez lo hago bien! - reclamo el omega con un puchero

Etoo.. Yami que ocurrio las otras veces? - pregunto Tea algo cohibida

Yugi a intoxicado a Yami varias veces en el pasado en sus intentos por cocinar - explico el abuelo - por eso ya no lo dejamos ayudar en la cocina

Pero esta vez sera diferente! Lo are bien! - reclamo Yugi con mala cara

Aibu... Seguro que alguien mas podria ayudarlo, y asi te quedas aqui conmigo y seguimos jugando - los miro a todos con exprecion entre amenazante y suplicante

A mi no me mires, vivo con Seto y tiene sirvientes... Lo que se hacer es comida de microndas - hablo Joey

Y a mi se me quema el agua - dice Tristan

Yo podria ayudarlo Señor Muto - hablo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos

Sabes cocinar? - pregunta Tristab impresionado

Si... Tengo que, si fuera por mi alfa viviriamos de comida para llevar y carne... Yo soy el que se preocupa que nos alimentemos correctamente... Y a el le gusta mucho lo que preparo, asi que no puede ser tan malo... Prometo al menos no enfermarlos - bromeo Ryou, logrando un puchero de Yugi y risas de los demas

Esta bien chico, ven conmigo... - dijo el abuelo de Yugi para guiar a Ryou a la cocina con el, llegando ambos comenzaron a trabajar mientras conversaban tranquilamente, en eso suena ek telefono de la tienda - Ryou vigila aqui, yo tengo que ir a ver esa llamada, la estaba esperando, ya vuelvo! - y salio de la cocina rapidamente.

Ryou observa sus alrededores y al notar que estaba solo y sin nadie que pudiera llegar de sorpresa saca del bolsillo un frasco de vidrio con un liquido dentro - _con esto se quedaran dormidos... Es una droga indetectable, y lo mejor es que los efectos aparecen despues de que duermen, no dejandolos despertarce por nada hasta que cumplan su ciclo de sueño completo, pero no les dara ningun efecto mas o los dormira antes de tiempo -_ se acerca a las ollas - _ellos han sido los unicos no han querido hacerme daño aparte de mis alfas... Mis alfas les dañaran a ellos con lo que sea que consiga lo mas seguro... No quiero lastimarlos, ellos no son igual a las demas personas, pero... Mis alfas cuentan conmigo... No puedo fallarles, yo... No quiero que mis alfas los lastimen... Si consigo la informacion mis alfas los dañan y me odiaran, si no consigo nada... Mis alfas estaran desepcionados de mi -_ se muerde los labios, llegando a una desicion vacia el contenido de la botella en los distintos alimentos - _lo siento chicos... Mis alfas siempre estaran primero..._

De pronto suena la puerta de la cocina cuando el abuelo de Yugi entra de nuevo - perdoname, te deje solo con todo esto y me tarde, era una llamada de unos proveedores de la tienda que ya veniab retrasados para un pedido y teniamos que ajustar cuentas, como vas aqui?

Yo creo que ya esta todo lista la comida Señor Muto - le dijo respetuosamente Ryou

Revisando la comida - si esto esta listo, ve a decirle a todos mientras yo termino de servir esto y arreglar donde comeremos todos

Claro! - y con eso el omega salio de la habitacion - _ojala me perdonen chicos... Pero no puedo fallarles a Bakura-sama y Akefia-sama_

-O-o-O-

\- Time Skip -

Ahhhh...! Ryou! Que suerte tiene ese alfa, esto estuvo delicioso! - exclamo Joey sobandonce la notoria pansa llena - no me caso de comer esto!

No es para tanto chicos... Yo nada mas ayudaba al abuelo de Yugi - hablo algo apenado el peliblanco tambuen terminando de comer - no hice gran cosa

No seas modesto muchacho, tu sabes que yo no hice mucho... La maravillosa cena de hoy fue gracias a ti - dijo el abuelo de Yugi recogiendo los platos y organizando la mesa, volviendo todo a como estaba - Oigan niños! Ya es un poco tarde, vallan acomodandoce para la cama - les dijo para verlos hacer lo que les mandaron

Oye Tristan! Seamos unos caballeros! Los omegas y Tea que sean los primeros en tomar el baño, luego iremos nosotros - dijo Yami con voz autoritaria - Yugi ira primero, luego Ryou, Tea, Joey, Tristan y por ultimo yo... Luego veremos los arreglos para dormir - termino el alfa tricolor para ver a todos obedecer

Ya para cuando Yami salia del baño con un pantalon de tela suave de color rojo muy oscuro y una franela de tirantes del mismo color, mostrando sus formados brazos, se acerca a la sala con la toalla alrededor del cuello y mira que todos menos Yugi y Ryou se encuentrab alli.

Trista llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la suya, solo que de color verde palido, este estaba muy entretenido escribiendo en su celular recostado en uno de los muebles pequeños de la sala.

Tea se encontraba sentada en el mueble mas grande junto con Joey vestida con un pantalon corto color rosa pastel con detalles en escarcha y una camisa de manga hasta los codos de colores a juego, Joey junto a ella se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones suaves a blancos y una camisa manga corta igualmente blancos con un gran dragon negro de ojos rojos, Yami despues de ver por todo el lugar y no ver a los dos omegas menores pregunta - donde estan Aibou y Ryou? Tenemos que arreglar donde dormira cada quien..

Yugi arrastro a Ryou a su habitacion desde que terminaron de bañarce, para mostrarle algo dijo, no han bajado de alli - le respondio Tea

Voy a buscarlos - anuncia para subir las escaleras a la habitacion - aibou! Soy yo? Tenemos que arreglar donde dormiran los chicos - toca la puerta de nuevo, cuando no obtiene respuesta abre la puerta encontrandoce una tierna escena.

Al parecer Yugi queria mostrarle al otro toda la coleccion privada de juegos que tenia por que todo estaba desordenado y arrojado al azar por la habitacion, los dos omegas se encontraban abrazados muy cerca respirando suavemente en su sueño, Yugi con un short de pijama corto de color amatista con detalles blancos y una camisa manga larga a juego, Ryou estaba vestido parecido solo que de color azul oscuro con detalles plateados.

Yami no queriendo perturbar su sueño entra y recoge en silencio y suavemente los juegos dispersos alrededor colocandolos en su sitio, cuando acaba de recoger todo se acerca a Yugi y besa su frente de forma suave, yendo hacia a Ryou le acomoda las almohadas y lo coloca sobre ellas dandole mayor comodidad, acomoda un poco su cabello para tomar unas cobijas y cubrir ambos chicos con ella, apagando la luz sale de la habitaciob dejando dormir a los dos pequeños.

Bajando a la sala encuentra las caras interrogativas de los demas - y Yugi o Ryou? No ibas a buscarlos? - interroga el rubio

Si pero al parecer la noche a sido muy intensa para ellos, se han quedado dormidos y no tuve corazon para despertarlos, asi que nos la arreglaremos aqui mismo - va hacia un armario en una esquina y saca unos futones almohadas y cobijas con ayuda de Tea y Joey - vamos a mover los muebles y todos dormiremos aqui en la sala - y haciendo dicho se van a dormir.

-O-o-O-

\- Mas tarde esa Noche -

Ryou abriendo los ojos de color plateado brillante se levanta de la cama y observa sus alrededores, ve que esta solo con Yugi dormido en la habitacion, sombras comienzan a rodearlo a el y rondar por la habitacion oscureciendola, en eso aparecen sus orejas caninas y la figura espectral de 7 colas de sombra muy largas moviendoce a su alrededor, concentrandoce ve las sombras salir de la habitacion para comprobar a los demas habitantes de la casa, al confirmar que todos estan dormidos las sombras regresan a agruparce cerca a el.

De las sombras comienzan a salir puntos de luz que recorren la habitacion, de pronto una se detiene y brilla mas intensamente que las demas llamando la atencion del chico, acercandoce al sitio ve lo que estaba señalando sonriendo de lado mostrando unos pequeños colmillos, saca del cajon una lapto morada pequeña con una piramide invertida en una esquina superior derecha, la toma y la enciende.

 _Cual sera la contraseña para accerder al administrador? -_ se pregunta se al notar la pequeña ventana - no importa ya la hackeo y entro - dijo con una pequeña risa y con un pequeño movimiento de la mano del chico una sombra aparece a su lado y desapareciendo deja en el suelo un pequeño bolso negro, que el chico toma sin siquiera voltearce a ver, sacando una serie de cables y maquinas las conecta a la lapto y con unos segundos de trabajo pudo entrar al servidor principal de milennium industries sin alertar ninguna alarma en el servidor, con otra seña las sombras le dejan una pequeña caja de la cual saca el anillo dorado que creo hace tanto tiempo, y sacando una de las puntas que cuelgan descubre un conector USB que busca conectar a la lapto pero duda en ultimo minuto pensando - _si hago esto les dare todas las herramientas que necesitan mis alfas para destruir a muchas personas... Puedo detenerlos aun, al menos por un tiempo..._

Voltea un poco y mira a Yugi acostado tranquilamente en la cama con sus penetrantes ojos plateados, aunque por segundos toman un poco de color verde - _ellos han sido los unicos que han querido estar conmigo ademas de mis alfas... Pero los decepcionare si no hago esto..._ \- cierra los ojos unos momento y suspira para calmar sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos gris brillantes y endureciendo su expresion se vuelve a mirar a Yugi pensando - _lo siento Yugi.. Chicos no puedo traicionarlos... Vere si puedo salvarlos de otra forma... Les tome cariño a ustedes, pero a ellos les amo..._ \- y rapidamente se vuelve a su trabajo y conecta rapidamente el anillo a la lapto, al instante el ojo al centro del anillo comienza a brillar y aparece una ventana en el computador, colocando una serie de codigos comienza una cuenta regresiva - _Cuando esto se termine tendre en mis manos todo lo que necesitan mis alfas para terminar sus planes..._

Con eso comprueba de nuevo los alrededores para ver si todos siguen dormidos, cuando un sonido proveniente del anillo llama su atencion - _ya esta listo Bakura-sama... Ya cumpli con lo que me pidio -_ con eso borra las evidencias de sus acciones y recoge todo con otro gesto de su mano las sombras se reunen alrededor del anillo y las otras cosas, para cuando las sombras se dispersan ya nada queda en el lugar y todo esta igual que antes, con eso se levanta del lugar y las sombras se reunen a su alrededor de inmediato y lo cubren, cuando las sombras se dispersan desaparecen sus orejas y colas, abriendo sus ojos otra vez verdes camina hacia la cama y se acuesta cubriendo con las sabanas a Yugi y el, aferrandoce al chico mas pequeño le susurra al oido - de verdad disculpame por lo que pase de ahora en adelante... Espero que cuando todo termine sigan queriendo ser mis amigos... - y con lagrimas en los ojos el omega se queda dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 7

(Ciudad de Domino Japon - Turtle Game Shop)

Ya era de mañana cuando todos en la tienda se levantaban para el dia, en la habitacion principal se encontraba despertando el abuelo del chico, vistiendoce y alistandoce para el dia sale de la habitacion y va hacia la de su nieto - Yugi estas despierto? - pregunta tocando la puerta, al no tener respuesta abre y entra encontrando a los dos omegas aun enredados y dormidos en la cama, riendo para si mismo mueve delicadamente el hombro de su nieto para despertarlo, viendo como este abre sus ojoa suavemente - buenos dias Yugi, levantate y despierta a tu amigo, yo voy a hacer lo mismo con los demas - dijo para recibir una confirmacion adormilada.

Ryou... Despierta, el abuelo ya esta levantando a todos... Tenemos que cambiarnos para ir usando el baño para dejarles despues el baño a los demas - le dijo todavia con algo de sueño el chico, despertando al otro.

Claro Yugi... Ya estoy despierto... - respondio el otro levantandoce tambien

Abajo los chicos estaban en una situaciob igual, Yami ya levantado vio a Yugi y Ryou bajar las escaleras ya vestidos, Yugi con ropas y adornos normales de cuero y metal, Ryou con unos jean oscuros y una camisa blanca con mangas a hasta por encima del codo con decoraciones plateadas. Los demas tambien comenzaron a vestirce para el dia, ya estando todos listos se sentaron en la sala todos a conversar.

Entonces? Que hacemos hoy chicos? - pregunta Joey

Que quieren hacer ustedes chicos? Quieren salir a algun lado? - pregunta Yugi amablemente

No puedo realmebte Yugi, tengo que ir con Seto y ayudarlo con Mokuba un rato - se disculpo Joey con una pequeña sobrisa nerviosa

Yo tampoco puedo salir, quede con Duke para salir mas tarde - dijo Tristan

Si quieres salir Yami y tu, yo los acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer realmente - hablo Tea

Yo tengo que terminar de organizar unas cosas en casa y tengo que volver a casa pronto, perdon Yugi - dijo Ryou con cara algo triste

No se preocupen, saldremos otro dia juntos mientras disfrutemos este otro rato que estaremos juntos - les hablo Yami tranquilamente a todos, y con eso hablaron hasta que cada uno tuvo que irse por su lado

\- En el Apartamento de Ryou -

 _Tengo que contarles a mis alfas que ya hice lo que me pidieron -_ penso Ryou entra en su habitacion y saca la lapto de su escondite en el armario, dejandola sobre la cama libera sus orejas y dos colas, de pronto la habitacion se oscurece de forma tenebrosa y se agitan las sombras de alrededor, haciendo un gesto con la mano las sombras dejan la caja que contiene el anillo en el suelo junto con la bolsa con las demas cosas, llevando todo a la cama consigo prepara todo para encender la computadora y enviar el trabajo, pero mordiendo un poco sus labios se detiene a pensar - _esta es la ultima oportunidad que tengo de arrepentir e intentar salvar a los chicos de mi alfa... Pero... No quiero traicionarlos... Ellos han hecho demaciado por mi..._

\- Flashblack -

Akefia acaba de salir de la oficina de su padre sintiendoce absolutamente brillante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lleva a su nuevo "gatito" en brazos estilo nupcial mientras su hermano lo seguia lanzandole insultos por llevarce al chico en su nariz - maldicion Akefia! Esperame bastardo! - le gritaba el alfa de 9 años corriendo hacia el

Muevete demonio, tenemos que buscar a la niñera que padre contrato para la lindura, tenemos que preguntarle donde esta su habitacion aunque creo que sera la que esta conectada a las nuestras - habla mientras camina mirando a su alrededor

No es esa beta que esta ahi? - señala a la chica que ayudo a Ryou a vestirce en lo que llego a la mancion

Akefia habia notado que el pequeño omega en sus brazos estaba increiblemente tenso y temblaba un poco, pero lo ignoraba mientras tanto para poder ayudarlo, pero ya se estaba preocupando un poco por que los temblores subian cada tanto de intensidad, por ello se apresuro a llegar donde la beta y practicamente le ladro - donde mierda dormira el gatito? - ante su voz fuerte el chico entre sus brazos solto un fuerte estremecimiento

La mujer sorprendida por la postura tensa y molesta del otro se asusta y le respone tartamudeando nerviosa - es la que esta conetada a sus habitaciones

Sin siquiera reconocer o agradecer a la chica se da vuelta bruscamente, todo el intercanbio fue visto por Bakura que estaba notablemente confundido por el comportamiento del otro, sin embargo lo siguio sin ninguna palabra intercambiada entre los dos hasta que la actitud rara del otro lo irrita - oye que carajos te pasa ahora que andas molesto? - le pregunto con voz malumorada Bakura

Nada, callate un momento y camina, hablamos cuando lleguemos al cuarto de Ryou - le respondio el otro, Bakura se sorprende del uso del nombre del chico por parte del otro, solo hacia eso cuando tenia algo rn mente, asi que no hablo en todo el camino a la habitacion del chico para no irritar de verdad al otro

En lo que entraron a la habitacion Akefia fue directamente al mueble mueble que estaba debajo de la ventana, dejo al niño tenso sentado al medio y abrio las cortinas y ventanas, inundando la habitacion de luz del sol y aire fresco de la mañana, con esto se sento a un lado del chico que no habia levantado la mirada de su regazo desde que lo dejaron en el sitio, Akefia se quedo un rato intercambiando miradas entre el chico claramente asustado y el paisaje de la ventana, intentando pensar que hacer a continuacion para hacer sentir mejor al omega, ya irritado por no poder pensar en algo que hacer suspira y comienza a pasar su mano suavemente por el cabello del chico, sitiendo cono tiembla un poco todavia le dice - oye yo no soy precisamente bueno en esto de consolar o calmar a las personas... Asi que no tengo ni idea de que hacer para que te sientas mejor, podrias decirme al menos por que tienes tanto miedo? Digo... Ni Bakura o yo hemos hecho algo que te haga daño verdad? Yo soy brusco y aquel es un amargado pero no nos vemos tan malos verdad? - le dice con voz suave al pequeño que esta un poco mas calmado

Yo... Puedo hablar...? - susurra el pequeño en voz muy baja sin levantar la mirada aun de su regazo, el moreno tuvo que esforzarce por escucharlo

Por...? Por que carajos me preguntas eso? Claro que puedes hablar... Por que tendrias que pedir permiso para esa mierda?.las personas pueden hablar libremente sabes? - le respondio confundido el mayor

Se supone que soy un omega y tengo que pedir permiso... No puedo hablar si un alfa no me habia dado permiso de antemano... Mi padre lo dijo - termino con un poco de lagrimas al recordar la forma en que su padre lo abandono

Entonces tu padre era un idiota, por que seas un omega no quiere decir que tengas que pedir permiso hasta para respirar... Ademas, cuantos años tienes? No pareces tener mas de 5 años... - le dijo observando el delicado y pequeño cuerpo del menor

Tengo 6 señor... - le dijo todavia en voz baja el chico

Señor? Que carajos? Me veo viejo o que? Para tu informacion tengo 12 no soy ningun señor... Llamame Akefia y ya - hablo el otro

Pero... No me metere en problemas por eso? No me ganare algun castigo - pregunto el omega con voz algo asustada

Demonios no! No se que carajos te ha metido tu padre en la cabeza pero tienes que olvidar toda esa mierda, hablas como si... - se detiene bruscamente cuando un pensamiento inquietante le llega - _no quiero pensar cosas tan horribles de un niño tan pequeño, pero habla como esos omegas que crian algunos bastardos para venderlos como mascotas o exclavos... Que carajos queria hacer tu padre contigo? Tengo que tener una charla muy importante con el viejo Zork sobre Ryou -_ fruncio el ceño notando su postura nerviosa y sus ojos apagados - _su padre es un bastardo que espero se pudra en el infierno por toda la eternidad... Ahora mas importante... Como le quito lo que sea que su padre le metio en la cabeza? -_ pensaba para si mismo, suspiro y se arrodillo en frente de Ryou de modo que quedo a la misma altura que el, tomando su menton levanta su cara para que se miren a los ojos - Ryou, realmente no se que mierdas te han enseñado y sinceramente no me importa, lo importante es que olvides toda esa porqueria, si quieres algo pidelo, si quieres decir algo dilo no importa... Ya no estas con tu padre, estas conmigo y con el amargado ese - señala al otro alfa cercano que estaba mirando el intercambio sin interrumpir sentado cerca, el cual lo miro con mala cara por el insulto - y con nosotros puedes hacer lo que quieras, me prometes que olvidaras toda esa estupidez que te han dicho?

Ryou no podia creer lo que escuchaba, tenia miedo que fuera una mentira del chico - en serio?... No me lastimaran si hago las cosas mal? O me gritaran? No me gusta... No tengo que seguir las reglas de padre aqui? - pregunto con un pequeño destello esperanzado en sus ojos

No gatito, aqui nosotros te cuidaremos y nadie te lastimar nunca mas, lo prometo - le dijo Akefia seriamente - verdad Bakura? - lo miran para esperar su respuesta

Claro que te cuidaremos, nadie toca lo que es mio y ya dije que tu eres mio - le dijo Bakura caminando y sentandoce al lado de Akefia frente a Ryou

El chico se les queda viendo todavia preguntandoce si puede confiar en ellos pero deseando en su corazon si poder hacerlo, los ojos fe los mayores demostraban pura sinceridad en sus palabras, con eso olvida todas las dudas y se lanza abrazando por el cuello a los dos chicos sollozando un poco y susurrando agradecimientos entrecortados.

Los dos alfas sorprendidos por el repentino abrazo se quedan rigidos en el lugar y algo sonrojados, murmurando juntos -  
No es nada...

Sonriendo suavemente el pequeño los suelta y los otros se recomponen intentando esconder sus mejillas algo coloradas - eto... Que tengo que hacer ahora que estoy aqui? Digo... Padre dijo que iba a vivir aqui a partir de ahora... - recordo con algo de tristeza

Bakura al notar el ligero cambio de animo en el menor habla para distraerlo - oye ya recoriste tu habitacion? Podenos hacerlo juntos si queres

Yo lo recorri un poco cuando llegue.. Pero si quieren lo recorremos juntos esta vez - les dijo el omega sonriendo timidamente, sus ojos habian abquirido un tenue brillo haciendolo mas tierno aun

Vamos entonces! - les dijo Akefia sonriendo ampliamente y tomando las manos de ambos chicos los arrastra por el sitio causando risa en el omega y molestia en el otro - primero veremos la puerta de la derecha!

Esa puerta estaba cerrada cuando yo mire los alrededores por primera vez - le explico el omega

Claro que estaba cerrada chibi, esa puerta conduce a mi habitacion directamente no me gusta que entren sin mi permiso... Aunque tu tienes permiso de entrar cuando quieras, la puerta conectada a tu cuarto estara abierta siempre, pero la entrada a tu habitacion permanecera cerrada, nada mas las de servicio podran entrar a limpiar, mas al rato te consigo la llave de tu habitacion - decia mientras llegaban a la puerta y la abria - bienvenido a mi habitacion gatito! - dramaticamente extendio sus brazos mientras los dejaba entrar

La habitacion estaba elegantemente decorada de color rojo, blanco y dorado; la cama era tan grande como la de Ryou y se veia extremadamente comoda, con un televisor casi del tamaño de la pared de un lado y un mueble que tenia varias consolas de videojuegos juntos con millones de juegos, en las paredes se encontraban colgadas varias fotos enmarcadas de Bakura y Akefia de distintas edades y algunos tipo de dagas y espadas cortas enjoyadas a modo de adornos, aunque se notaba la letalidad de cada una, contaba con tres puertas, ademas de por la que entraron a la habitacion - la primera puerta es un estudio - le dijo entrando y mostrando la habitacion, tenia en un rincon una gran mesa de patas bajas con varias almohadas dispersas alrededor, sobre la mesa se encontraban varios libros y articulos de trabajo, varios estantes se llenos de libros y en otro lado una computadora ultima generacion junto con varios otros artefactos electronicos, todo igual que la otra habitacion rojo, blanco y dorado - bonito no? Vamos a la otra!

Con eso los saco rapidamente del lugar y se dirigio a la siguiente habitacion, encontrando dentro filas y filas de ropa de todos los estilos, cientos de zapatos organizados en un rincon, relojes y cientos de cosas mas encima de una gran peinadora, el sitio tenia espejos por todos lados y seguia la misma tematica de color de los anteriores - como pueden ver aqui guardo toda la ropa y demas estupidez, tampoco es tan interezante todo esto asi que sigamos la siguiente puerta - les dijo volviendolos a tomar de la mano y arrastrandolos hasta la siguiente puerta

Este era significativamente mas grande que las anteriores y estaba repleta de cosas para hacer ejercicio, una pera de boxeo en un lado, caminadoras y cosas para hacer pesas y varias canchas de deportes distintos - y este es el sitio donde me podras encontrar casi siempre... Es mi espacio favorito en toda la casa... Que te parecio mi habitacion? Puedes pasar en el momento que quieras y la hora que quieras - con eso volvieron a la habitacion de Ryou, que ahora despues de ver la habitacion anterior se sentia notoriamente vacia

Ahora es mi turno, ven conmigo Ryou te mostrare lo que es una habitacion de verdad - con eso tomo la mano del omega guiandolo lentamente a la siguiente puerta, Akefia siguiendolos de cerca sonriendo ampliamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sueter.

Con eso entraron a una habitacion parecida a las dos anteriores solo decorado de color plateado, negro blanco, con una cama grande y un televisor tan grande como el de Akefia al lado un gran mueble con miles de peliculas organizadas, las paredes se encontraban desnudas de adornos, esta tambien tenia tres puertas - una de ellas es mi donde guardo mi ropa y la otra es donde estudio, realmente no cambia mucho esas salas entre los dos asi que no vale la pena que te las muestre - hablo señalando las dos puertas - tu tienes el baño compartido entre nuestras habitaciones, asi que...

Interrumpido por Akefia - nos tendermos que bañar juntos los tres gatito - dijo a lo que el omega se sonrojo violentamente y el otro le lanzo algo

No sea idiota! Ignoralo Ryou, lo dejaron caer de la cuna, no esta en todos sus cabales... Tendremos que turnarnos y listo - aclaro Bakura al menor que un seguia algo sonrrojado - mi sala favorita es esta - con eso pasaron a otra sala que tenia una gran mesa repleta de herramientas, cables y circuitos varios, a los alrededores se encontraban objetos electronicos varios, algunos completos y otros en piezas - este es mi estudio donde puedo construir lo que quiera, me encanta la electronica... Te gusto mi cuarto? - dijo intentado hacer parecer que no le importaba la respuesta

Si me gustaron sus habitaciones... Son muy bonitas! - les dijo el omega sonriendo suevemente, se notaba que su estado de animo habia mejorado y tenia mas confianza con los dos alfas alrededor - puedo entrar a tu cuarto igual que al de Akefia-sama? - pregunto un poco timido

Claro que si Ryou, esa puerta siempre estara abierta para ti - le dijo el pelilargo encogiendoce de hombros

Oye y que es eso de "sama" despues de mi nombre gatito? - le pregunto confundido el alfa

Mi mama venia de Japon y nos enseño a mi hermana y a mi el idioma, es el honorifico de maximo respeto que existe, se usa cuando las personas tienen un respeto extremo por el otro, no te gusta?

Si me gusta gatito, puedes llamarne como quieras, solo que nunca lo habia escuhado en mi vida - le respondio - esta mierda de cuarto tuyo esta vacio Ryou joder... Tenemos que cambiarlo - dijo entrando y fijandoce en la parte de la habitacion del omega - ya se! Voy a ir a pedirle a padre su tarjeta para comprarte cosas lindas! Ropa, zapatos y otras cosas que veamos por hay

Etoo.. Seguro? No quiero causar problemas - dijo el pequeño

No es un problema, tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano, asi que no te sientas mal Ryou - hablo Bakura

Deja de preocuparte gatito y dejate malcriar un poco - les dijo Akefia guiandolos de nuevo fuera de las habitaciones hacia el pasillo.

\- Flashblack end -

 _Ellos me dieron confianza y compañia cuando me sentia abandonado y sin valor... Son lo unico que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y son lo unico seguro en mi vida... No puedo defraudarlos..._ \- se dijo a si mismo el omega sentado en su cama rodeado de aparatos electronicos, con todo preparadao para mandar la informacion a sus alfas - _Yugi y los demas tendran que perdonarme... Pero no les fallare a mis alfas -_ con eso termino de conectar todo a la lapto y con unos cuantos comandos a la maquina la informacion fue cargada y enviada - _ahora esperare respuesta de mis alfas.._

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la maquina comenzo a sonar alertando al omega - Hola! Como estan Akefia-sama? Bakura-sama?

Nosotros estamos bien Ry... No te preocupes tanto por nosotros, tu como estas? No hubo ningun problema en conseguir la informacion? - pregunto Bakura serio al otro lado

No, todo salio perfecto... La informacion ya la envie directo a tu computadora Bakura-sama

Excelente Ry, sabia que podia confiar en ti - le dijo el alfa con una sonrisa malvada - vete preparando que Akefia ya esta listo para viajar

Ya tengo todo preparado por este lado, no te preocupea Bakura-sama - sonrio el chico

Bien, estaremos en contacto Ryou - se despidio el alfa pelilargo - adios Gatito! Ya quiero verte! - se despidio el moreno a un lado, y con eso se corto la coneccion.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Aqui llego con una nueva actualizacion... Espero la disfruten!

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 8

\- Casa en Inglaterra - Oficina -

Ryou es el mejor - dijo Bakura leyendo la informacion enviada por el omega - con esto por fin todo sera nuestro

Nunca podre entender como carajos hace Ryou para hackear las computadoras de esa forma... Se llevo casi toda la informacion importante de todas las sucursales - dijo Akefia asombrado jugando con una daga a un lado de Bakura - ahora cual es el proximo movimiento Kura?

Comenzaremos con Milennium Eye, se exactamente los pasos para que esa sucursal sea nuestra, cuando terminemos con esto Pegaso no sabra ni que paso - le dijo con una malicipsa sonrisa - tu ya tienes todo listo para viajara?

Si amargado, tengo todo listo - dijo con voz malumorada - que tengo que hacer para ayudarte con tu gran plan?

Por ahora solo cuida de Ryou, cuando se tu hora de actuar te avisare - le dijo sin mirarlo concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora

No te soporto, me largo a molestar a Necrofear y Diamound... Seguro son mas divertido que tu - siguio diciendo con voz malumorada, lo cual el otro ignoro olimpicamente

-O-o-O-

\- Instituto Domino -

 _Hoy llegara Akefia-sama... Tengo que ir a buscarlo en el aeropuerto en lo que salga de aqui, lo extraño mucho... Quiero verlo! Y Bakura-sama tambien lo extraño un monton_ \- Ryou se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos dentro del salon de clases, Yami que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta del estado del menor y se encontraba intentandolo despertar dismuladamente sin existo, cuando la campana que avisa sobre la culminacion de las clases suena, el alfa le habla para conseguir su atencion - Ryou! Llevo rato intentado hablarte... En que pensabas? Ademas ya sono el timbre, ya casi todos salieron del aula - le dijo algo divertido el alfa señalando a su alrededor

El omega al darce cuenta se levanta de golpe sorprendiendo al otro y dice - que hora es? Es muy tarde?... Tengo que moverme chicos! Disculpen pero voy tarde! - le dijo el omega recogiendo sus cosas muy rapidamente

Ryou por que estas tan apurado? Alguien te esta esperando? Tienes algo que hacer? - pregunto Yugi acercandoce al chico y Yami, los demas observan la escena desde la puerta del salon

Umm... No les dije? Mi alfa llega hoy! Lo tengo que ir a buscar en el aeropuerto, y no se si ha llegado ya! Tengo que salir! Si lo dejo esperando mucho se va a enojar conmigo - les explico el peliblanco caminando por el pasillo saliendo del instituto mientras los demas les seguian de cerca - mejor nos despedimos chicos! Realments tengo que apurarme chicos

Quieres que te acompañemos Ryou? Seto puede llevarnos en la camioneta a todos y asi llegaras mas rapido que en el transporte publico - le dijo Joey

De verdad? Y no es mucha molestia? - pregunto esperanzado el chico - realmente me ayudaria mucho

El alfa pelicastaño iba a quejarce pero fue detenido rapidamente por Joey con un certero golpe en las costillas - no hay problema Ryou nosotros te llevamos, vamos chicos! - dijo para comenzar a arrastrar a Kaiba que intentaba soltarce del agarre del otro - vamos Seto no es para tanto, lo llevaremos un momento y luego puedes volver a tu compañia

Tsk! - se quejo por lo bajo - se van a mover o nos largamos sin ustedes? - les grito a los chicos de mal humor al notar que los otros seguian sin moverce

Ryou se acerco rapidamente y se monto en los asientos traceros junto con Yugi y Tea; Yami, Duke y Trista se subieron en la parte tracera de la camioneta, con eso Joey se monto en el asiento del copiloto despues de observar que todos estaban arriba del auto y seguros - Seto ya podemos irnos - le aviso al alfa sentado al volante escribiendo por el telefono

-O-o-O-

\- Aeropuerto de Domino -

Ya los chicos habia llegado al aeropuerto y Ryou se habia alejado de ellos para preguntar por el vuelo de alfa, algo aburridos observan al omega peliblanco hablar con uno de los empleados del lugar

Por fin conoceremos al famoso alfa de Ryou... Como creen que sera? - saco conversa Duke a los demas

Ni idea... No hemos escuchado a Ryou describir como es fisicamente... Pero lo que he estado escuchando de el hasta los momentos no es muy bueno... Suena como un bastardo posesivo y abusivo - les dijo Joey a todos

Chicos aun no lo hemos visto para estar saltando a ese tipo de conclusiones... Y si estamos exajerando? Mejor vamos a esperar y conocerlo - les dijo Yugi a todos con una sonrisa -quiza sea solamente un alfa muy sobreprotector que se preocupa mucho por Ryou y esa es su forma de demostrarlo... No tiene que ser precisamente malo no? Quiza la zona de Inglaterra donde viven no sea muy segura y por eso lo cuida tanto...

Puede ser... Mejor vamos a esperar y ver a este personaje - les comento Tristan

Lo que yo nunca entendere es por que marcar a un omega a los 13 años, era un niño - dijo Yami con algo de disgusto - yo tambien conozco a mi aibou desde hace tiempo, pero eso no me daba el derecho de tomarlo a penas le dio su celo, yo aun espero que Yugi este realmente listo y es mi soulmate... Ese alga ya perdio varios puntos conmigo por eso - se detuvo cuando vio al pequeño peliblanco acercarce a ellos - que te dijeron Ryou?

Llegamos a tiempo chicos! Su avion aun sigue en el aire, en unos 20 minutos llegara a la pista y comenzaran a bajar los pasajeros... Vamos a la zona de espera chicos, ya se donde saldran los pasajeros - les dijo con mucha emocion el pequeño dando pequeños saltitos - estoy muy feliz! Lo extraño mucho!

Esta bien Ryou guianos, ya lo veras pero tienes que calmarte - le dijo Yami riendo divertido

El omega al escucharlo sonrio un poco avergonzado, y sin decir nada comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar, el cual tenia algunas personas regadas por hay tambien esperando y se sentaron en las sillas a pasar , Ryou daba pequeños brinquitos en el asiento y balanceaba sus piernas de manera constante, causando diversion en los otros que lo veian en silencio, pasado un tiempo una voz por los parlantes anuncio la llegada de un avion, y comenzaron a ver a los pasajeros llegar, Ryou se levanto y comenzo a ver atentamente la puerta esperando ver a su alfa entrar, mientras los otros solo miraban a las personas entrar al no saber a quien buscar, de pronto vieron como Ryou salia corriendo gritando algo que no lograron entender, alarmados buscan al menor.

Lo vieron lanzarce contrar un hombre moreno y atletico, notoriamente mayor a todos ellos de cabellos blancos muy salvajes hasta los hombros, vestido con unos jean oscuros, una camisa manga corta blanca y una chaqueta larga con capucha roja y detalles en blanco junto a algunos accesorios, todo se notaba de marca y muy costoso, este al ver al omega correr hacia el extendio los brazos y atrapo el pequeño cuerpo y lo giro en un pequeño circulo.

Los otros al notar que esa era la persona que esperaban se acercaron algo cautelosos, notando al mayor bajar al pequeño tomandolo por la cintura de forma poseciva y juntando sus cuerpos, atrapo sus labios en un beso apacionado y demandante, los demas se vieron algo incomodos sintiendoce fuera de lugar Yami carraspeo un poco llamar la atencion de los dos sin exito, con una notoria vena resaltda en la frente Yami les hablo - Ryou, no piensas presentarnos? - dijo con voz un poco tensa

El alfa desconocido dejo de besar al niño muy sonrrojado sin aliento, y sin soltar la cintura del omega les dijo notoriamente molesto - quien demonios son ustedes y que mierda quieren? No ven que estoy ocupado... Pierdance mejor - los fulmino con la mirada para cambiar su atencion al chico entre sus brazos

A Yami no gustandole el tono y la forma de ser del otro se acerco al par - no tienes por que hablarnos asi, solo somos amigos de Ryou y lo vinimos a acompañar a recibirte, eres su alfa no?

Amigo de mi gatito? - le sonrio maliciosamente y lo miro con burla - ...

Akefia-sama este es Yami Muto, es un compañero del instituto, como dijo el y los otros chicos de atras me estaban acompañando para venir hasta aqui a buscarte - el alfa iba a decir algo mas pero Ryou intuyendo el desastre que se desataria entre sus amigos y el alfa lo detuvo - si quieres te presento los otros chicos, el es Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Yugi y el que te esta al frente se llama Yami - los señalo presentandolos a todos y rogandole con la mirada que fuera amable - chicos el se llama Akefia - esta vez se dirigio al grupo pidiendoles perdon con la mirada

Un gusto! Ryou nos ha contado mucho de usted! - se adelanto Tea al grupo intentando romper la tencion que habia entre el grupo

Tsk.. - se quejo por lo bajo el alfa - tienes que elegir mejores amigos Gatito, en fin vamos tengo que recoger mis maletas con lo poco que pude traer de una vez... No pude traer toda mi mierda por las estupidas leyes de los aeropuertos sobre el equipaje... Lo tuve que enviar por correspondencia y llegara en unos dias - dijo arrastrando al omega de la cintura mientras hablaba alejandolo de los demas

Ryou quieres que los acompañemos? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer y podemos ayudarte a mostrarle todo a tu alfa - dijo Yami entre dientes ya bastante molesto - _no quiero dejar solo a Ryou con ese bruto, se que ha vivido toda la vida con el tipo, pero no tendre la conciencia tranquia si permito que se siga aprovechando de el... Seguro solo esta con el por que no sabe nada mejor y ya esta acostumbrado... Tengo que hacerle ver la clase de tipo con la que esta_ \- penso el alfa para sus adentros viendo de reojo al moreno tomar fuertemente la cintura del menor para tenerlo cerca de el

Akefia-san... Ryou nos ha contado mucho sobre usted, y lo extrañaba un monton! - le dijo Yugi siempre amigable - podria decirnos algo de usted?

Umm...? - Akefia iba a ignorar al omega tricolor pero una mirada de Ryou basto para que suspirara y se resignara a responder - que carajos les digo sobre mi? Pregunta a ver enano - le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Yami que ignoro, mientras esperaban la llegada del equipaje del alfa por la banda transportadora

No se... Usted va a la universidad? O a que se dedica? - pregunto Yugi sonriendole

Yo ya sali de la prision... Digo universidad, dirijo la compañia que herede de mi padre... Algo mas? - hablo despreocupadamente

Ya se graduo? Como lo hizo? Ryou dijo que tenia 18... Como lo hizo en tan poco tiempo? - le pregunto sorprendida Tea - entiendo el caso de Ryou que adelanto unos pocos años de estudio, pero no es posible adelantar tanto como usted...

Al escuchar la pregunta de la chica el moreno se rio alto y burlon, ganado mas miradas irritadas del grupo - Ryou les dijo que tengo 18 años? Bien! Me alegro que hayas hecho lo que te dije Gatito - hablo mientras acariciba la cabeza del chico a su lado y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello logrando sonrrojarlo - para su informacion tengo 21 años idiotas, yo le dije a mi Ry que mintiera si alguien le preguntaba eso - termino con una sonrisa maliciosa ante laa miradas de sorpresas de los demas, mientras Ryou les pedia perdon con la mirada, aun entre los brazos del Akefia

 _El tipo tiene 21 años... Y tiene a un omega de 15... Y lo tomo como suyo con apenas 13 años, el muy bastardo era un hombre de 19 años cuando eso... Voy a matarlo..._ \- pensaba Yami muy enojado, los demas aun seguian sorprendidos al escuchar la edad del alfa, Akefia al ver su equipaje pasar por la cinta se aleja de Ryou dejandolo con sus amigo para ir a recogerlo

Ryou... Es verdad lo que dijo el?... Es 6 años mayor que tu?... - pregunto Joey con algo de cautela

Hai... - repondio simplemente sin ver gran problema en ello - No se por que me dijo que mintiera, y perdonenme por hacerlo... No quise de verdad! Pero mi alfa lo dijo y tuve que hacerlo - termino algo apenado

No te preocupes ettoo... Ryou no es por ofender ni nada pero tu alfa es un poco... - Tea comenzo a hablar pero se detuvo al no encontrar una palabra adecuada

Akefia-sama es un poco brusco y malumorado... Pero no es malo, solo... Tiene un caracter fuerte - les dijo Ryou sonriendo felizmente viendo a su alfa sacar dos malestas gigantes de la cinta

Gatito! Ya podemos largarnos de esta porqueria! Despidete de los idiotas y vamos, tenemos mucho que ponernos al dia tu y yo - le dijo acercandoce arrastrando ambas maletas y cargando un gran morral en su espalda, con una sonrisa maliciosa y un poco lujuriosa, el menor se sonrrojo hasta las orejas con su ultimo comentario - no puedo esperar a tenerte rogando debajo de mi gatito - le ronroneo seductoramente al oido, dejando al menor aun mas sonrrojado y en shock, riendose ligeramente de la cara del omega - voy a buscar nuestro transporte, te espero afuera se rapido - termimo para salir del sitio

Si Akefia-sama - respondio al aire algo tembloroso, se giro para enfrentar al grupo de chicos que vieron la escena - ya escucharon amigos... Perdon pero tengo que irme, me estan esperando... Nos vemos luego!

Pero antes de poder girar para alcanzar al alfa, fue detenido por un suave pero firme agarre sobre su brazo, siguiendo la mano vio a Yami, este al ver la mirada interrogante se apresura a decir - Ryou que tal si le preguntas a tu alfa si podriamos ir a algun lugar juntos, podria ser divertido y asi nos conocemos todos, podrias?

Mordiendo su labio y preguntandoce si era una buena idea al final responde - no prometo nada... Dejeme ver que puedo hacer si?

Esta bien, te acompañamos... Verdad chicos? - les dio a todos una mirada siginificativa, y tomando la mano de su aibou siguio al peliblanco con los demas detras

Ryou se acerco a su alfa que estaba ya afuera en el estacionamiento colocando su equipaje en la maleta de un elegante convertible rojo brillante, los demas le seguian dandole un poco de espacio, el alfa sin verlo le habla - sube al auto gatito, yo ya consegui una residencia mejor de la que vives ahora, mas al rato iremos a buscar tus cosas, ahora lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa y olvidar el maldito avion, y se exactamente lo que podemos hacer - hablo mientras acomodaba todo y cerraba el maletero del auto, para voltearlo a ver seductoramente, para luego cambiar a una mirada molesta notando la compañia de los otros a lo lejos - no te dije que te despidieras de ellos? Que siguen haciendo aqui? - le hablo mirando al omega peliblanco fijamente cruzando sus brazos y estrechando sus ojos, con voz aspera e intimidante

Ryou al notar esto bajo la mirada sumisamente y con voz temblorosa y asustada dijo - si me despedi Akefia-sama de ellos, perdoneme no era mi intencio enorjarlo o desobedecerlo... No se moleste conmigo, es solo que ellos querian que te preguntara si podiamos ir juntos y hacer algo para que te conozcan - no subio nunca la mirada del suelo y se veia que temblaba un poco

Joey al notar al peliblanco en ese estado no resistio y hablo colocandoce frente al pequeño mirando al alfa con el ceño fruncido - fue nuestra idea idiota, no tienes que maltratar al chico por ello, si no puedes ser amable entonces largarte y dejar al niño para que no le hagas daño bastardo

El alfa se rio burlonamente en voz alta del omega rubio, y sin dejar de verlo burlonamente se cruso de brazos apoyandoce contra el auto con expresion de superioridad - y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer? Yo puedo tratar a mi gatito como me de la gana, me pertenece para hacer lo que me plazca con el... Y te diria que te quites del medio por tu bien - termino con una sonrisa malciosa que hizo tragar grueso al rubio, pero aun asi no se movio de su lugar frente al menor

No se quien diablos seasm ni quien te creas pero no amenazas a mi omega sin sufrir las consecuencias - dijo Kaiba con una voz helada y tranquila, pero apretando los puños hata que se pusieron blancos de la presion llegando a parace al lado de Joey

Akefia al ver al otro alfa acercarce y sin querer hacer una escena aun mas grande por los idiotas, dijo casi en un gruñido - Ryou muevete y ven aqui - vio a su alredor algunos curiosos que al sentir a un grupo de poderosos alfas con de auras realmente amenazantes, y algunos omegas con ellos se acercaron a ver la situacion

El peliblanco al escuchar la orden sin levantar la mirada comenzo a caminar hacia el alfa siendo detenido rapidamente por Yugi que lo miraba tembloroso y nervioso, Yami se adelanto a todos y hablo al alfa moreno - creo que es mejor que guardemos la calma por los omegas que estan con nosotros, no queremos incomodarlos con nuestras auras amenazantes no? - hablo con voz segura y regia, como un rey que espera ser obedecido - puedes considerar la oferta que le hice al pequeño y salir con nosotros, o irte solo y regresar por Ryou cuando bajes tu rabia un poco, pero no te dejare solo con un omega menor y mas debil que tu en ese estado, esta claro? - termino con una mirada seria

Tsk! Quieres salir no? salgamos entonces! Pero sera a donde yo diga! - lo miro con burla y desprecio - sube al auto con el enano y otro idiota de tu grupo, los demas pueden seguirme en otro auto - le dijo brucamente - ya su señoria deja al omega venir con su alfa? O necesita algo mas?

Yami sin hacer caso a la burla del otro, miro a Yugi para que este soltara al omega que en ningun momento habia despegado la mirada del suelo, mordiendo su labio Yugi hizo lo que le pidieron con muchas dudas, el peliblaco al sentirce libre camino hasta colocarce frente a su alfa, este lo miro ligeramente - sube - le gruño simplemente, para sin esperar un segundo mas fue y entro en el auto

El peliblanco tampoco duro mucho en el sitio por que sin decir palabra camino y se sento al lado de su alfa, Yami tomo la mano de Yugi y con un apreton reconfortante lo guio al auto, Tea sin querer dejarlos solos tambien subio con ellos, los demas fueron al auto de Kaiba y se subieron rapidamente para no perder al otro auto que arranco a una muy alta velocidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 9

\- En el auto de Akefia -

En el instante que todos estan dentro del auto Akefia encendio el motor rapidamente, y sin previo aviso arranco a una velocidad insana del estacionamiento, causanso que Yygi y Tea se temblaran en sus asientos y Yami se moleste, Ryou no habia reaccionado mucho desde que subieron al auto - podrias bajar la velocidad? Hay omegas aqui y no quiero que salgan lastimados por tu imprudencia

La unica respuesta que recibio fue una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada burlona a traves del espejo, ademas de acelerar aun mas el vehiculo - el unico que importa aqui es Ryou y no lo veo quejandoce ni temblando - dijo simplemente ganado un gruñido del otro alfa

Todos se voltean a ver a Ryou con preocupacion por su falta de reaccion, Tea que estaba detras del omglega toca un poco su hombro buscando llamar su atencion con poco exito - Ryou... Podrias decirle que baje un poco la velocidad? - Akefia dio un giro particulamente bruzco y peligroso que se gano muchos insultos de los demas en la via, e hizo saltar y agarrarce de sus asientos a los que estaban detras - etoo... Ryou? - siguio intentando hacerlo reaccionar intentado que el alfa manejando el vehiculo no se diera cuenta de lo que hacia

Es totalmente inutil lo que haces chica, el no te respondera si yo no le doy permiso de que lo haga, asi que deja de perder el tiempo - le dijo el alfa peliblanco sin mirarla sobresaltando a la beta al verse descubierta

Y por que tiene que esperar tu permiso para responderle a su amiga? No entiendo por que tiene que pedirte permiso por algo tan simple como expresarce - le pregunto claramente molesto Yami desde atras

Por que si, tienes algun problema con eso? - le pregunto burlonamente, Yami iba a decir algo pero no le dejo hacerlo - no hay problema? Que bien que nos estemos entendiendo entonces

Yami ya no podia con el descaro del tipo frente suyo, estuvo a punto de lanzarce contra el tipo pero Yugi tomo su mano insitandolo a que se calme un poco, para que no se lance a golpear al que manejaba un vehiculo a toda velocidad, respirando profundo y agradeciendo a su omega Yami se sienta tenzo en su asiento

Gatito! Vamos a tu casa primero, ya estoy arto de ese uniforme estupido - dijo viendo de reojo con disgusto el uniforme azul del menor - traje algunas de tus prendas de inglaterra entre mis cosas, viajaste muy ligero antes, el resto las mande por correspondencia junto a lo mio, tienes que ponerte algo sexy para mi - hablo acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras con la otra manejaba a gran velocidad entre las calles - tu! - miro al alfa furico detras por el espejo perezosamente - dile a los otros que busquen algo para que ustedes tambien se cambien, quiero a todos bien vestidos asi que mejor luzcance con lo que lleven puesto, diles que nos encontraremos en el apartamento de mi Gatito

Yami respiro profundo tomando su celular y escribio un rapido mensaje a Joey contandole todo lo que habia pasado hasta los momentos, recibiendo respuesta inmediatamente

Donde iremos despues dr cambiarnos Akefia-sama? - se escucho la suave voz del omega peliblanco hablando por primera vez desde que subieron al auto, este se encontraba observando ligeramente al alfa al lado suyo

Ya lo veras gatito! Es una sorpresa! - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Continuaron sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna hasta que el alfa se detuvo frente a un lujoso complejo de casas, en lo que Akefia bajo del auto bajando una de las maletas con el, y tomando a Ryou de la mano entro al complejo con todos siguiendolo, haciendo un gesto al guardia en el camino, continuaron un rato y llegaron a su destino, una pequeña pero acojedora casita blanca en una esquina, Akefia sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su omega abre la puerta entrando y dejando entrar a los demas - atiende a los idiotas gatito mientras yo arreglo unas cosas - con eso solto al omega y se fue por el pasillo, perdiendoce de vista

Yami y compañia se habian sentado en el conjunto de muebles mientras esperaban a los demas viendo sus alrededores, cuando vieron que el alfa se retiro de la sala Tea fue la primera en hablar - me gusta tu casa Ryou, es muy hogareña - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa buscando conversa

Me alegra que te guste, aunque no vivire mucho mas aqui, Akefia-sama me dijo que me mudaria a la casa que el consiguio para nosotros - respondio encogiendoce de hombros

Ante esto Yami solto un bufido enojado y hablo - ese alfa es un idiota, no se que haces con el, no es bueno para ti Ryou te lo digo

Quieren algo chicos? Puedo hacerles algo rapidito o conseguirles algo de beber... - dijo ignorando lo que dijo Yami - no se preocupen que no es problema

No te preocupes Ryou, estamos bien - le dijo Yugi - tu estas bien? - le pregunto con un poco de preocupacion

Si... Por que lo preguntas? - pregunto el peliblanco algo confundido

Es que... No te veias muy bien en el auto, Tea te intento hablar y la ignoraste... Dime, en serio estas bien?

Te digo que si estoy bien Yugi, perdon si te hice sentir mal Tea, no era mi intencion - miro con pena a la chica que le sonrio - mi comportamiento era por que Akefia-sama estaba molesto... Se que no era conmigo completamente, pero ayude a que se molestara, si les fuera dicho que no podia ser en ese momento no se fuera molestado... No me gusta que Akefia-sama este molesto conmigo - les explico - pero ya lo siento mas tranquilo... Porfavor, no quiero que se moleste de nuevo... Podrian no hacer cosas que lo hagan enojar?

Nosotros no hacemos nada para hacerlo enojar, el se molesta por que es un bastardo Ryou, escuchame el no es tu dueño ni manda sobre ti... No tienes que obedecerlo ciegamente, eres tu propia persona y si es miedo lo que tienes nosotros tus amigos podemos ayudarte a que no te moleste mas - le dijo Yami seriamente sin que ninguno notara una sombra se estiro y aparecio por detras de todos, y de ella salio Akefia escuchando todo lo dicho con el rostro furico, cuando de pronto sonrio friamente y se cruzo de brazos en la esquina todavia sin ser notado en las sombras por los chicos - Ryou porfavor escuchame, nos preocupas pequeño y no queremos que salgas lastimado por ese tipo, no se que te ha hecho ya, pero no quiero que suceda mas, el no es bueno para ti...

Si Gatito escuchalo - interrumpio Akefia saliendo de su escondite con una sonrisa fria y una mirada que prometia desatar el infierno al proximo que hablara - por que guardas silencio Yami, sigue con tu charla que estaba extremadamente interesante, te lo juro... Quiero saber que mas estupidez soltarias... - los otros sorprendidos por la aparicion misteriosa del alfa peliblanco todavia estaban paralizados

 _Que es esto? Derrepente el ambiente se siente pesado y sofocante... Siento que no puedo respirar bien, y me pesa el cuerpo, siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento por la presion_ \- pensaba Yami con el cuerpo algo tembloroso sin poder mover un musculo, mientras veia al alfa peliblanco

Ryou se mordia el labio muy nerviosamente mientras veia las sombras alrededor de ellos moverce y bailar bajo el mandato del alfa, intuyendo que faltaba segundos para que toda la situacion tomara un giro muy malo para todos - _si no hago algo ya, Akefia-sama los atacara con las sombras y acabara con ellos... Y luego tendremos que hablar con Bakura-sama sobre lo que paso y como se arruino su plan, y yo no quiero lidiar con los dos enojados... Tiene que pasar algo ya! Que distraiga la ira de mi alfa -_ pensaba el peliblanco para sus adentros muy nervioso - _intentare algo... Espero funcione..._

/ **Akefia-sama porfavor... Calmace y no llames a las sombras... Arruinaremos todo y Bakura-sama estara realmente enojado/**

/ **Ryou voy a matar a los muy malditos que creen que pueden venir y tratar de alejarte de nosotros, asi que ni se te ocurra meterte en esto, si Bakura tiene algun problema con lo que haga puede venir y besarme el culo** /

Ryou hizo una mueca de dolor por la ira que sentia a traves del enlace con el otro, pero aun asi siguio intentando calmarlo / **no sea bobo Akefia-sama, nunca dejaria tu lado o el de Bakura-sama... Soy totalmente suyo, mi cuerpo, alma y mente les pertenecen solo a ustedes dos, y nadie podra cambiar eso nunca... Les amo, pero porfavor Bakura-sama a trabajado mucho para lograr esto... Por el no puedes castigar lo que dijeron, al menos por ahora tendras que tener paciencia, despues estoy seguro que Bakura-sama no tendra ningun problema en que los destruyas como te plazca** / el omega se sentia algo de pena por lo ultimo que le decia a su alfa, el realmente no quieria que ninguno de sus alfas hiciera daño a ninguno de sus amigos, pero en este punto habia poco que podria hacer

/ **tu ganas mi gatito, se salvaran por ahora... Despues seran totalmente mios, ese Yami se arrepentira toda la eternidad del dia en que quiso alejarte de nosotros** / con eso las sombras a su alrededor se calmaron de inmendiato y el ambiente en la pequeña sala se hizo mas liviano y todos pudieron respirar correctamente

/ **gracias Akefia-sama** / Ryou respiro aliviado por esto y envio una oleada de gratitud a traves del vinculo, recibiendo a cambio disculpas silenciosas por incomodarlo

Bueno...! En vista que ya no hay mas nada que decir gatito puedes ir a cambiarte, luego lo hago yo, te deje las cosas que te pondras sobre la cama... Yo me quedo con tus amigos - al ver la mirada algo asustada del menor le dijo divertido - no les voy a lastimar si eso es lo que piensas... Mientras ellos no me jodan la paciencia estaran bien...

Suspirando y sabiendo que eso era lo maximo que conseguira de parte del otro se levanta del sitio, pero antes de que pudiera salir completamente el peliblanco tomo su cintura en un movimiento rapido pegandolo bruzcamente contra su pecho y tomando sus labios en un beso aspero, probando toda la boca ajena y mordiendo ligeramente los labios dejandolos muy rojos, satisfecho dejo sus labios para bajar a su cuello y dejar una marca muy notable en el, con eso libero su cintura y le dio un ligero empujon en direccion al pasillo - no te quedes hay parado! No ves que tus amiguitos te esperan? - le dijo burlonamente al extremadamente sonrrojado chico, que salio corriendo avergonzado del lugar, en eso suena el tiembre anunciando alguien en la entrada - deben de ser el resto de idiotas... Al mal paso hay que darle prisa asi que mejor voy a ver - dejo al resto en la sala todavia recuperandoce

Abrio la puerta de entrada viendo de primero al alfa castaño que le fulmino con la mirada a penas le vio, con los demas detras, poniendo los ojos en blanco les dijo cinico - realmente no son bienvenidos aqui... Pero no hacer nada al respecto, asi que pasen de una vez antes que me arrepienta y los mande a todos a la mierda, tentadora cosa... Podria estar cogiendo a mi gatito en el baño, pero me los tengo que aguantar... Definitivamente la vida es una perra... - se quejaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde estaban Yami y los otro dos, y se lanzaba contra uno de los muebles haciendo mala cara - sientence y hagan lo que les de la gana, mientras no me molesten - sacando su telefono comenzo a jugar con el ignorando todo a su alrededor

Tienes que ser tan vulgar? - el reclamo la unica chica lijeramente - no necesitas ser tan directo todo el tiempo... Ryou es un omega delicado y sensible, podrias hacerle daño serio un dia de estos

Yo digo y hago lo que quiera, asi que anda a joder a quien le importe - le respondio sin dejar de prestarle atencion a su telefono

No tienes que tratarla mal, solo te daba un consejo por el bien de tu omega, no te importa como se pueda sentir? - le hablo esta vez Yugi intentado razonar con el

El no es tan patetico ni debil como tu, no hables de el como si hablaras de ti mismo - lo miro de reojo maliciosamente

Te agradeceria no ofender a mi aibou, ademas el tiene razon, Ryou tiene un corazon noble y amoroso, es un niño bueno para estar con un monstruo como tu, lo vas a destruir de seguir asi - le dijo seriamente Yami cruzado de brazos

Ya me tienes arto con la charla, quien se creen que son para hablar de Ryou asi? Yo llevo casi toda la vida con el, ustedes de hace cuanto tiempo lo conocen... Unos meses?... No conocen realmente a Ryou para decir que le hace bien o mal en su vida, asi que callence y no se metan donde no les llamen - los miro a todos con ira apenas retenida

Akefia-sama, como me veo? - En ese momento Ryou bajo de pronto ya estando listo cortando cualquier replica que fuera ocurrido en el grupo, Akefia al verlo sonrio ampliamente y los demas quedaron en shock ante la belleza que tenian delante

Unos short de cuero negro que se ajustaban como una segunda piel y cubrian solamente la mitad de sus cremosos muslos, resaltando sus anchas caderas y tracero estupendo; con una franela azul rey satinada de tirantes corta mostrando un poco su ombligo, con una chaqueta tambien de cuero negro abierta de mangas hasta arriba de loa codos y llegaba poco antes de las rodillas, con unos botines negros y detalles plateados con un poco de tacon, complementando todo tenia accesorios plateados y su cabello estaba medio recogido en una coleta alta y descuidada, con varios mechones saliendo de ella y enmarcando sus rasgos; llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios y delineo sus ojos dn negro resaltando sus vivaces ojos verdes

Ryou... Que...? - pregunto incoherentemente Yugi impactado al ver al siempre timido chico vestido de esa forma

Por que todos me miran asi... Akefia-sama me veo mal? - pregunto algo confundido y triste el chico

Para nada Gatito, solo que no han visto nada tan espectacular en su vida y sus cerebros explotaron - dijo el alfa levantandoce de donde estaba - te ves precioso no te preocupes, yo me voy a cambiar rapido - vio al grupo que ya estaban sacando las ropas con las que se cambiarian - muevance que ya vamos tarde - y asi todos comenzaron a cambiarce, ya todos estaban listos y solo faltaba que Akefia apareciera, cusndo escucharon movimiento en el pasillo voltearon, y se vieron lo que solo podria ser descrito como un dios del sexo en persona

Akefia se encomtrana vestido con pantalones de cuero muy ajustados, con detalles de cadenas doradas, una camisa blanca y su inseparable chaqueta roja y blanco, complementando todo estaba una cadena de oro grueza y un reloj elegante y costoso, usaba unos zapatos negros con detalles en plateados - ya estan todos listos no? Por que realmente ya no tengo la paciencia para esperar a ninguno de ustedes - llego a donde estaba Ryou y lo tomo de la cintura pegandolo contra el - y bien mi gatito? Te gusta lo que ves? - hablo con una sonrisa sexy en el rostro

Te ves muy bien Akefia-sama! - le dijo sonriendo sonrosado por la cercania que mantenia con el alfa - ya estamos todos listos? - pregunto recibiendo confirmacion de inmediato por parte de todos

Los arreglos seran los mismos, el enano e idiota vendran con nosotros junto a otro... No importa si es la misma beta o cambia a otro de ustedes - les informo caminando hacia la puerta con Ryou de la mano - los demas pueden seguirnos

A donde estamos saliendo? - pregunto Kaiba serio

Es una sorpresa... Tu se un buen chico y sigue mi auto, sin preguntas! - hablo socarronamente irritando al otro, con eso salieron de la casa y subieron a los autos, marchando hacia el camino

-O-o-O-

\- Time Skip -

Despues de andar un rato a la misma velocidad con la que llegaron a la casa de Ryou, el auto por fin se detuvo en una calle donde no se veia nada por los alrededores, con muchas dudas en la cabeza de por que estaban hay y siendo Yami el unico con la suficiente valentia para preguntar habla - paso algo? Por que te detienes en medio de la nada? - le pregunto al moreno que estaba concentrado en su telefono

No molestes... Necesito llamar antes de llegar, asi que callate - le respondio Akefia distraidamente, Ryou vio con confusion como su alfa usa el aparato hasta que se lo lleva a la oreja y comienza a hablar

Buenas, llegue a Japon hace unas horas, pero tenia que ocuparme de algunos asuntos antes, pero ya estoy en camino - despues de esperar el alfa hablo a la persona al otro lado del telefono, el alfa se silencio escuchando la respuesta del otro

Soy solo yo, Demonio se ha quedado en Inglaterra para terminar algunos asuntos haya y viene en unos dias - Ryou se animo al escuchar un nombre conocido en la conversa, Akefia al notarlo solo guiño un ojo en su direccion sonriendo, ganando una risita a cambio, los que estaban detras solo vieron este intercambio con mucha confusion

No voy solo, estoy con mi omega y con unos compañeros de el - se quito un segundo el telefono de la oreja para dirigirce a Ryou - cuantos de ustedes son?

Son 7 sin nosotros dos... - le respondio algo confundido contando a Yugi, Yami, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Joey y Kaiba

Ten un lugar reservado para 7 personas que sea cercana a mi lugar, yo estare hay como siempre junto a mi omega - dijo volviendo al telefono - hay algo que no me guste o descubra algo fuera de lugar y no viviras para contarlo, quedo claro? - amenazo con una voz y sonrisa amenazantes, para colgar el telefono sin esperar respuesta del otro, Tea y Yugi al ver la aptitud del alfa temblaron un poco en el lugar, Ryou solo lo miro sonriendo ligeramente, el alfa guardo su telefono y volvio a arrancar el auto a gran velocidad

El camino por el que andaban poco a poco ganaba mas vida a pesar de que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, los alrededores comenzaron a ganar mas iluminacion gracias a las luces de neon que adornaban todos edificos a su alrededor - estamos en la zona mas lujosa de la ciudad? - pregunto Tea con asombro luego de observar sus alrededores, pero no recibio respuesta

Que hacemos por esta parte? Realmente no creo que ninguno de nosotros a parte de Kaiba pueda pagar algo aqui - le cuesto Yami

Yo puedo pagar cualquier porqueria que haya aqui - le respondio el alfa

Entonces tu pagaras por los todos? - pregunto el tricolor con una ceja alzada

Tu no sabes callarte no? Ademas ya llegamos - les dijo cruzando hacia un estacionamiento, un hombre realmente gordo y pequeño en un elegante traje estaba haciendo señas hacia el vehiculo en la entrada del mismo - buenas noches señor, me alegra verlo! - dijo con voz aduladora, ahora que estaban junto el se notaba que era un alfa, solo que realmente patetico en comparacion a todos los alfas en el grupo

Si que bien, toma - Akefia se bajo del auto y le lanzo las llaves - guardalo bien, le veo un solo rasguño y te arranco la cabeza - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta al auto y le abria la puerta a Ryou, el otro solo trago grueso ante la amenaza - guarda el ese auto tambien, la misma cuestion aunque realmente no me importa mucho - Ryou tomo la mano que el alfa le ofrecia y se bajo de manera elegante, enredando su brazo con el del alfa

Ese es su omega señor? Una verdadera belleza dejeme decirle - dijo tomando la otra mano del chico y besando el dorso de su mano, mientras le daba una sonrisa supuestamente seductora, el chico solo lo miro sin expresin alguna agradeciendo suavemente el cumplido

Ustedes estan esperando una invitacion por escrito para salir o se quedaran hay toda la maldita noche? - les dijo a los que estaban en la parte de atras del auto, que salieron lentamente

Creo que ya aclarado el punto en que si dices las cosas de forma normal, no tienen que ser amable siquiera, las haremos... No tienes que amenasar a la gente cada dos por tres - fue lo primero que dijo Yami con algo de resignacion en su tono, bajandoce con Yugi y Tea detras de el, e haciendo una seña a los chicos que estaban en el otro auto para que hiciera lo mismo

Cuando todos bajaron y el hombre tomo las llaves dadas por Kaiba, y haciendo un pequeño gesto dos chicos tomaron las llaves de sus manos y fueron a los autos, encendiendolos y llevandolos dentro del estacionamiento - ellos cuidaran de los vehiculos señor, vamos siganme - le informo al alfa peliblanco, que lo ignoro totalmente y comenzo a caminar sin esperar a nadie con el brazo de Ryou todavia enredado con el suyo, el chico solo le hizo una señal a sus amigos con una sonrisa para que lo siguieran

El hombre al ver que se quedaba detras del grupo solo pudo gritar - señor espere! - mientras corria pateticamente para situarce frente al grupo al lado de Ryou, jadeando como si corrio un maraton, Akefia solo bufo irritando a la escena

Caminaron por la calle, el grupo viendo los alrededores de la zona desconocida, Akefia solo miraba al frente sin expresion en el rostro con Ryou sereno a su lado, el hombre comenzo a hablar de nuevo cansado del silencio - son amigos suyos señor? - diho refiriendoce al grupo que lo aconpañaba

Dificilmente, solo estan aqui por que mi omega lo pidio - responde gelido sin mirarlo, el hombre los miro de reojo principalmente a los omegas del grupp, a lo que Yami y Kaiba lo fulminaron con la mirada, el alfa aterrado volvio la vista al frente

Excelente omega tiene usted señor, un verdadero tesoro - comento luego de un rato viendo de reojo el delicado cuerpo del omega peliblanco con hambre, este aunque no lo mostraba en su cara ya estaba realmente incomodo

Akefia se dio cuenta y miro con una sonrisa maliciosa al otro que no despegaba su mirada del cuerpo del menor - es cierto, pero como todo tesoro lleva una maldicion consigo - le dijo como si le estuviera contando un secreto realmente importante al otro

En serio señor? - dijo estupidamente - aunque no creo en maldiciones, esas cosas murieron junto con las antiguas razas señor - le dijo confiado, aunque mira a al omega con una nueva mirada de sospecha y curiosidad

Seguro? - le pregunto el alfa con tono malicioso - yo te puedo asegurar que la maldicion es realidad

Entonces digame señor, que es esta maldicion que rodea al omega - pregunto el hombre idiota sin notar como la sonrisa de Akefia se volvia realmente maniatica

O es simple realmente, todo aquel que se le quede mirando exactamente como tu lo hacias hace unos instantes le arraco los ojos con mis propias manos - le dijo con pereza, en todo el intercambio habia cambiado de lugar con Ryou y ahora estaba junto al hombre, que tomo de los hombros y abrazo fraternalmente, mientras hablaba

El hombre al escuchar lo dicho abrio ampliamente los ojos y su piel se coloco tan blanca cono el papel, mirando la mirada y sonrisa maniatica en el otro solo consiguio ponerce aun mas blanco, en eso Akefia le comenta como si fueran dos amigos que hablan de su dia - quieres probar la veracidad de la maldicion?

No señor! Disculpeme! - comenzo a tartamudear y decir incorencias todavia muy palido y reverenciando al alfa que solo se carcajeo con diversion

Con eso el tipo no tuvo el valor de hablar mas, caminaron por corto tiempo hasta llegar a un estableciento relmente grande decorado con luces de neon y pareciendo salido del antiguo Egipto, convirtiendolo en una mezcla sofisticada de lo nuevo y lo viejo - bienvenido Ryou y otros idiotas al Lobo del Desierto - les dijo dramticamente el alfa extendiendo las manos alredor como señalando todo lo que los rodeaba


	11. Chapter 11

Waaaa! despues de dias de tardaza y retrazo (vivo en venezuela... sufri mucho ultimamente sin internet, luz o agua en mi casa por dias, juro que estaba por morir de aburrimiento y calor en mi casa)... digamos que no han sido los mejores dias para mi pero aqui estoy! con un capitulo que tiene dias listo pero que no habia podido publicar... espero me perdonen! se les quiere a los lectores!

espero sus comentarios!

Ya sabes que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solo utilizo los personajes para mis multas yaoistas ... si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Sin nada mas que decir, quiero mucho ya leer… ..!

Capitulo 10

El lobo del desierto dices? Nos arrastraste a un club nocturno? - pregunto Joey con desconfianza

No es solo un club Joey, es el clúster más popular y costoso que hay actualmente en Domino, es realmente nuevo, no ha cumplido el año, todavía ha ganado gran popularidad desde que abrió - les explico Duke a todos

Oye como esperas que entremos alli? Primero no todos tenemos la capacidad de costo algo alli dentro, y segundo ... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todos somos menores de edad? Tu eres el unico que tienes edad suficiente para entrar - le informo Joey malumorado

Esta mierda es mía y puede entrar, quien me dice la alfa - les dijo el alfa peliblanco sorprendiendolos a todos - y si quieren a alguien solo pidanlo, no se les cobra nada de lo que pidan, asi que son libres de pedir lo que quieran

¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? - pregunto sin creerlo té

Si, me aburria y quise ver como seria tener un lugar como estos - les dijo perezosamente, la respuesta hizo a todos sudar ligeramente, con eso el alfa obeso que es adelanto y hablo con las guardias en la puerta, los cuales respetuosamente Se inclinaron y abrieron las puertas para ellos.

En lo que se entraron me quedaron maravillados con el interior, parecia que habian entrado en una especie de tumba / palacio. Egipcio, las paredes están en los objetos dorados y las telas, las columnas y las otras decoraciones de acuerdo con la temática, una pista de baile al centro habitacion donde varios jóvenes bailan con el ritmo de la musica alta que resuena por todos lados, al frente habia una barra de licores, alrededor de habian mesas, sofás y sillones de todos los lados y colores que combinan con la fantasia de los que estaban dentro También contudo con un segundo piso.

Usted debe instalarse en el segundo piso, ese es el lugar Vip, tendre a alguien especificamente para la atienda en su lugar, claro que se bailará y que no se escuche. mientras que el lugar, el lugar, y el lugar, las señales, el lugar, las puertas, el camino, las escaleras, el lugar, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las puertas, las escaleras y bonitos, era como una especie de santuario apartado de todo lo demas, gracias a las diversas telas y adornos que separaban el lugar de los demas, pero aun asi asi era casi todo en el club desde el lugar,peliblanco hizo una señal y todos entraraon encontrando en un espacio donde sentí cómodamente - los voy a dejar aquí mientras que las cosas del lugar, y me llevare a Ryou conmigo - les informo el alfa friamente, hizo una seña y un muchacho vestido de lo que parecia ser exclavo Egipcio - este de aquí los atenderos mientras, que le gusta que usted y el camino - con eso se gira y se arrastra a Ryou junto con el, que solo puede sonreírle con facilidad y despedir con la mano antes de desaparecer de la vista del grupoque solo pudo sonreirles ligeramente y despedir con la mano antes que desaparecieran de la vista del grupoque solo pudo sonreirles ligeramente y despedir con la mano antes que desaparecieran de la vista del grupo

Etooo ... Estamos donde creo que estamos? - preguntp la unica chica incredula aun

Si té ... Estamos en uno de los lugares más costosos y populares de Domino ... - le dijo Duke lijeramente burlon - y lo mejor es que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada ... Asi que quien soy conmigo en call a Ese chico y comenzar la noche? - dijo en tono jugueton a todos

Chicos ... No deberíamos preocuparnos por Ryou ... Digo este solo en quien sabe donde está ese alfa agresivo - dijo Yugi con mirandolos a todos en busca de apoyo

Yo no entiendo cual es la preocupacio de ustedes.. - todos lo miraron cuestionantes - no me malinterpreten, si me preocupo por el niño, es un inocente y todo... Pero lleva toda la vida con el tipo, que esperan lograr? El tuvo razon en algo, somos amigos del chico desde hace unos meses, no tienemos derecho de meternos a menos que veamos que algo esta realmente mal y hasta los momentos solo veo un alfa extremadamente posesivo, protector y brutalmente directo... Pero no ha tocado un solo cabello del chico para hacerle daño, asi que no hay problema ni nada que podamos hacer por los momentos... - les explico encogiendoce de hombros

Es que... Tengo una sensacion, digamos un presentimiento... No confio en el tipo y no lo quiero cerca de Ryou - hablo Yami - pero tienes razon.. En este momento hay poco que podamos hacer en el asunto... Pero voy a mantener los ojos abiertos para cualquier cosa en lo que Ryou regrese - dijo serio el alfa - no voy a permitir que se le haga daño a un inocente si puedo hacer algo al respecto

Como tu quieras, me da lo mismo, estoy en un lugar que ni en mis mas salvajes sueños he creido estar y que me maten si por tu paranoia no lo disfruto... - le dijo para levantarce y llamar al chico que se acerco, todos decidieron hacer lo mismo por los momentos y olvidar la situacion

-O-o-O-

\- Con Akefia y Ryou -

Despues de alejar de los chicos hasta una puerta custodiada por dos grandes e intimidantes guardias, cerca de ella estaba el mismo alfa, se ha perdido la vista en todo el tiempo, solo ahora una gran cantidad de papeles yy carpetas en sus manos, el hombre en el futuro se acercan a ellos temblorosamente - son estos son los papeles que me pidieron - se muestran los tendidos al alfa, siendo Ryou el que el tomo sin decir ni decir nada y volver a un colgarce del brazo de su alfa sin expresion alguna

Bien, ¿qué voy a hacer? - El alfa volteo a mirarlo por primera vez de forma penetrante

No señor, esta es una puerta cerrada bajo mil llaves desde que usted también fue - le aseguro nerviosamente - quiere que escolte a su omega hasta una mesa para que usted pueda trabajar?

El viene conmigo a donde mar que valla - ante la idea de alejarce del chico

Si señor disculpe por sugerirlo - reverencio hasta que la violada por la apertura y desaparición y fruncio el seño y el levantado chasqueando los dientes - ni a lo que me permite entrar en esa área y soy el maneja y mantiene el correcto mantenimiento de todo el día, y ¿Qué pasa con tu vida? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? sin darte cuenta del movimiento de las sombras en una esquina

Despues de pasar por la puerta nuestra pareja peliblanca caminaba por un pasillo oscuro sin prisa, Ryou volteo a mirar a su alfa con los ojos grises y brillantes - Akefia-sama ... ¿Escucho lo que dijo ese alfa? - pregunto con voz algo monótono, a su alrededor las sombras tomaron formas caninas indefinidas y se movió por todo el lugar como redeandolos y jugando como siete perros felices por el regreso de su amo, el omega miro alrededor del sitio notandolas - fue realmente una buena Idea que dejar a los Chacales de Anubis resguardando este lugar

Mas tarde arreglaremos cuentas con el ... Mientras tanto tenemos otras cosas que hacer - el alfa hablo mientras las sombras tomaban la forma mas solidamente, pareciendo en efecto chacales negros como la tinta con los ojos de grises brillantes - puedes liberarlas Ryou, no es necesario que te escondas en esta parte - le dijo el alfa

Ryou solo se encogio de los hombros y en un segundo aparecido entre su cabello, orejas y por debajo de la chaqueta sobresaliente y se arrastró por el suelo 4 largas y colas, algunas sombras valiosas se acercaron e intentaron atraparlas jugando con ellas Ryou las vio of reojo y sonríe ligeramente, con un movimiento de su dedo las sombras se movieron en una esquina y cubrieron los papeles, cuando desaparecieron los papeles se fueron con ellas, soltar el contenido de su alfa, cerro los ojos y las sombras cubrieron su cuerpo totalmente de forma veloz, la figura comenzo a mutar hasta que se forma una especie de perro muy grande con varias colas, las sombras se dispersan dejando en el sitio una especie de mezcla entre un lobo y un chacal muy grande, una apariencia elegante y delicada pero poderosa,con 4 colas ondeando perezosamente alerededor de el color blanco platinado y los ojos grec, los chacales negros al ver la figura se animaron, el gran animal plateado volteo a ver al alfa como preguntando

Si Ryou puede jugar un rato con ellos - le responda a la pregunta.

Ríu y todas las demasas figuras se alegraron y corrieron por el sitio, persiguiendoce unos a los perros como simples perros jugando, se entienden por las sombras en las paredes de la alfa y la salud en el frente de los siguientes, otros, se mordian y rodaban juguetonamente en el suelo para el desvío del mayor que veia todo y negaba con una sonrisa, el alfa se concentra en su camino y violar algunas puertas que ignoro, hasta que llego al final y encontrar la puerta que buscamos, sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo abrio las puertas - gatito despidete and ven - dijo a lo que el gran animal plateado salio de una sombra a la izquierda, los chacales negros alrededor de parecian gemir con algo de desepcion pero se dispersa entre las sombras de todas las formas

Ya se han encontrado con una gran sala, en una esquina con un gran escritorio con una sofisticada computadora y una silla notablemente comoda para trabajar, detalles de archivos y bibliotecas con cosas almacenadas, delante del escritorio pegado a la pared se gran sofá de cuero y una mesa baja de vidrio frente a algunos adornos sobre ella con una alfonbra mullida debajo, junto a un sofá con una barra con varias bebidas dentro.

La otra mitad de la habitación se ve un poco más alta, más allá de los escalones de una gran cama con dos almohadillas y varias almohadas, notablemente, comoda, Ryou que habia vuelto a su forma actual estaba observando sus alrededores no en el techo de la Una cama en un gran espejo, la cabecera de la cama, una tenencia, unas esposas mullidas, unidas y una gargantilla de oro con una pedrería, la cual, una cadena, una loca, una loca, una loca, una gran locura, una palabra, un libro, un libro, un libro, una mentalidad y un libro. Movilidad por la cama solamente, pero no bajo el techo del techo, también colgante de las parrillas de oro, también con pedrería, un gran armario en el lado de la cama, que tiene varias ropas de temática sexual.

Una caja con varios juguetes sexuales, y al otro lado, una especie de escenario, un tubo dorado y un medio ambiente, un elegante estereo, todo elegante y lujoso, Ryou volvio a mirar el lado de la habitacion haciendo todo en conjunto con una ceja alzada y desde donde estaba parado volteo a ver al alfa sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa lujuriosa, omega todavia con la ceja alzada y temblando solo puedo decir - Bakura-sama y usted son los pervertidos mas grandes de este mundo - la vos estaba cargada de resignacion

El otro solo se carcajeo ruidosamente desde su lugar ante el comentario - no se cual es tu sorpresa ante esas cosas, si no es nada comparado con lo que hemos hecho anteriormente, no me imagino tu cara si de verdad Bakura siguiera con sus planes y anexara a ese lugar un ala masoquista... Ya sabes como el que esta en nuestra casa en el bosque - le dijo maliciosamente

Bakura-sama queria hacer que? - pregunto algo alarmado el menor

Akefia que seguia riendo de las expresiones del chico fue hasta la barra y se sirvio un trago para hablar - no te preocupes ya abandono esos planes... Nosotros podriamos mandar a la mierda el trabajo por un rato y estrenar algo de esto... Que dices? - pregunto seductoramente mientras se acercaba y tomaba la cintura del chico pegandolo a su cuerpo, sonrojando violentamente al pequeño - quieres? - le tendio el vaso de licor en su mano, el chico nego con la cabeza ligeramente, a lo que el otro tomo un trago y beso al chico pasandole la bebida

El chico se atraganto un poco con el fuerte licor que le quemo la garganta y se separo - y eso por que? - pregunto luego de respirar profundo

Quiero que te relajes gatito - le respondio con una sonrisa socarrona - si te embriago un poco estaras mas docil y te olvidaras del trabajo y todo lo demas por unos segundos - le respondio a modo de berrinche - quiero estrenar algo de eso sabes? - señalo la cama y lo demas

No tienes remedio - le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa ya sus ojos volvian a ser los verdes inocentes de siempre - Akefia-sama tomare lo que sea que desees, pero despues que terminemos todo aqui, cuando volvamos con los otros y disfrutamos un rato nosotros... Pero sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer, Bakura-sama espera que hagamos las cosas bien - le dijo abrazandoce a su cuello sonrrojado y sonriente - despues soy todo tuyo para lo que desees... La noche es joven y podremos hacer muhas cosas - le dijo cerca de sus labios

Akefia sientio como todo su ser se encendio ante la idea de tener al chico dispuesto para el, sonriendo depredador le susurro al oido con voz cargada de deseo - espero que sepas lo que provocaste pequeño, no dejaras mi cama en toda la noche - con un ronroneo y un beso abrasador que dejo al omega temblando y mareado - tenemos que invocar a Bakura, prepara todo mientras yo ojeo la mierda que me dejo el idiota que maneja este lugar - lo solto y cambio totalmente su tono y aptitud a uno serio y frio, alejandoce hacia el escritorio donde los papeles fueron dejados por las sombras tiempo atras, sentandoce frente al escritorio tomo las carpetas

Ryou ya habia salido del estupor dejado por el beso, y con una expresion que coincidia con la que tomo su alfa cerro sus ojos y al abrirlo estos volvieron a tomar esa tonalidad siniestra gris brillante, al momento la zona parecio oscurecer repentinamente - Akefia-sama donde puso las cosas? - pregunto acercandoce al alfa

El moreno se detuvo un momento para pensar en su respuesta - busca debajo de los cojines del sofa - le dijo para volver a lo suyo

Con a informacion Ryou fue hasta alli, y levanto los cojines encontrando un pequeño espacio hueco dentro de la biblioteca. Almacenamos algunas cosas, seleccionamos todo el cuenco de oro con jeroglíficos tallados y una pequeña daga disfrutada - y lo encontrando Akefia-sama, estan ¿Activar las protecciones para la energía no salga de aquí? - pregunto recibiendo una confirmación descuidada, con eso dicho se dirigen al centro de la habitación y el colmo en el suelo colocando una muñeca en el gran corte con la daga en la que es la sangre correcta y llenara hasta la mitad el cuenco de sangre, ya está disponible en la mitad de las sombras se apresuraron a cover the herida curandola sin dejar ningun tipo de marca,

¿Ya estás en el sitio? Debía traerme hace horas ... - fue lo primero que dijo al abrir sus ojos, sin soltar el brazo del omega se levanto y tomo el menor en sus brazos estilo nupcial, camino hasta el sofá y sento en el comodamente, con el omega en su regazo acunado contra su cuerpo

Creo que primero se saluda, amargado, y pregunto al gatito que nos tomo tanto tiempo.

Bakura-sama ... Y no me gustó. Yugi, Yami Muto y su grupo de amigos. Ojos cerrados distrutando las ligeras caricias que le hacian en la espalda

¿Qué es este maldito momento desde que está aquí? ... ¿Qué es esto?

Akefia al recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde que bajo la avion sentir su ira desbordarce - es un punto de partida, gatito fue el evito que desgarrara pieza a pieza a todos - hablo con los dientes apretados

Bien hecho, Ryou aun no is time to que paguen ... - acaricio las orejas del pequeño - esa fue la razón del desastre emocional que el correo no? - recibo una confirmación de parte de los dos - no tengo mucho tiempo aquí recuerden, la energía de Ryou no es eterna ... Asi que vamos a los negocios - hablo con seriedad en un suave beso a los labios del menor para levantar la atención pequeño de su regazo - Akefia ya tienes la nueva publicación donde vivire preparada e instalada? - pregunto

Joder acabó de llegar al país, mañana la tienes lista ... Tu viajas el pasado mañana, no jodas desde ahora - el gruño el alfa lanzado los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio

Bien, espero que sea asi - Ryou los escuchó en silencio desde su lugar en el sofá - contacte con Pegaso, todo va segun lo planeado - hablo de nuevo Bakura maliciosamente

Como conseguiré Eye Bakura-sama, no me he contado mucho de sus planos - dijo el omega con un pequeño puchero

\- sonríe maliciosamente - ¿qué tal es cada uno quien obtiene lo que quiere? ... El anillo puede darle el impulso a la compañia que necesita, y ... ¿Sabes quien realizó el atentado a Pegazo? - pregunto al omega retoricamente con maldad - la familia sennen fue la culpable del atentado, específicamente el tio del actual dueño de Puzzle, y sabes la historia que existe entre ese tipo y nosotros, al parecer tenemos un aliado que odia a la familia bastarda como nosotros ... estoy seguro que podemos utilizar un Pegaso como una pieza contra los años - el alfa se sonríe con maldad - en lo que tengamos un Pegaso de nuestro lado y la empresa asegurada podemos hacer nuestro próximo movimiento ¿Sabes quien realizó el atentado a pegazo? - pregunto al omega retoricamente con maldad - la familia sennen fue la culpable del atentado, específicamente el tio del actual dueño de Puzzle, y sabes la historia que existe entre ese tipo y nosotros, al parecer tenemos un aliado que odia a la familia bastarda como nosotros ... estoy seguro que podemos utilizar un Pegaso como una pieza contra los años - el alfa se sonríe con maldad - en lo que tengamos un Pegaso de nuestro lado y la empresa asegurada podemos hacer nuestro próximo movimiento ¿Sabes quien realizó el atentado a pegazo? - pregunto al omega retoricamente con maldad - la familia sennen fue la culpable del atentado, específicamente el tio del actual dueño de Puzzle, y sabes la historia que existe entre ese tipo y nosotros, al parecer tenemos un aliado que odia a la familia bastarda como nosotros ... estoy seguro que podemos utilizar un Pegaso como una pieza contra los años - el alfa se sonríe con maldad - en lo que tengamos un Pegaso de nuestro lado y la empresa asegurada podemos hacer nuestro próximo movimiento

Y cual seria ese otro paso Bakura-sama? - el omega hablo interesado

Nuestro próximo objetivo en la rama del vástago ... Ellos son un enemigo mas formidable que Pegaso. Tengo una cita con nuestro proximo "aliado", informándome como salga esta reunión - su forma de pronto comentaremos una nueva opción transparente - al pareceré me acabo el tiempo - suspiro acercandoce al omega - Ryou te llamare en lo que vienen para que vengas Gracias por traer esta pieza de mi alma hasta aquí para poder hablarles

De nada Bakura-sama, pueden contar conmigo para lo que quieran - le sonrio claramente agotado

Mantener este tema de mi vida y un cuerpo de sombras en este costado mucho pequeño, no quiero que pongas demasiada tu alma, yo voy para que puedas descansar - el abrazo levantandolo del sofá sintiendo tu cuerpo inestable and tembloroso, lo tomo estilo nupcial y lo llevo hasta la cama, forma y delicadeza, texto y forma, y solo los labios, solo el principio, hasta que el alfa está preconizado y los labios contra el otro y el laboratorio. su propio idioma y su lengua en la boca saboreando la dulzura del omega e incitandolo a jugar con, el contacto se publicó en el mismo las orejas del chico por ultima vez te alejas de la cama y te pones por encima de la pentagrama en el suelo - Te atamos cuidarlo, nos damos cuenta de Akefia - con eso su cuerpo comenzo a ser tragado por el dibujo hasta que desaparecio junto al pentagrama


	12. Chapter 12

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente utilizo los personajes para mis fines yaoistas…si me perteneciera Ryou y Bakura aparecieran mucho mas en pantalla (principalmente mi Ryou-chan)

Advertencia especial para el capitulo... contiene lemon al final (para quienes lo esten esperando, pero sean amables que es la primera vez que escribo lemon, denme sus opiniones sobre si esta bien o terriblemente mal porfavor!)

Sin nada mas que decir los quiero mucho y a leer…..!

Capitulo 11

Akefia al notar que el otro se habia ido, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia la cama, donde estaba recostado el omega descansando y se recosto de costado a su lado observandolo fijamente

Ya termino con su trabajo Akefia-sama? - pregunto el menor somnoliento

Si, ya revice como va este lugar y compare con lo que dijeron los chacales... Al parecer es medio inteligente el que maneja este lugar, no ha intentado robarme - le dijo mientra pasaba una mano y lo atraia contra si

Me alegro que sus negocios vallan bien - bostezo - traer una parte de Bakura-sama siempre me cansa mucho

Te voy a dar de mi energia, recuerda que aun tenemos que tener nuestra noche de reencuento y quiero que veas una de las casas aqui en Japon - hablaba pasando sus manos por su suave cabello - por cierto le escribire a la escuela, vas a venir conmigo a hacer unas cosas, ademas cuando venga Bakura tambien va a querer tener tiempo contigo

Esta bien, no me pierdo mucho de todas maneraa, todo lo que me enseñan ya lo se

No fue mi idea colocar en una prision inutil a alguien que ya tiene universitaria - se encogio de hombros - fue idea del amargado

No es tan inutil... - al ver la mirada del incredula que el otro le estaba dando suspira - esta bien si es inutil en terminos academicos... Pero funciona al plan no?

Olvidemos mejor que existe plan o algo fuera de nosotros esta noche - le dijo para silenciarlo con un beso casto, el alfa comenzo a reodearce de una luz opaca de color morado oscura casi negra, el omega cerro sus ojs grices y se relajo en el beso recibiendo en su cuerpo la energia dada, despues de un rato se separaron - mejor gatito?

Si Akefia-sama, mucho mejor - le dijo el omega luego de abrir sus ojos otra vez de su color verde brillante e inocente normal, aunque los bordes seguian ligeramente plateados, cosa que el alfa noto con algo de preocupacion pero no comento nada al respecto - vamos a disfrutar de lo que resta de noche Akefia-sama - le dijo el omega sonriendo alegremente, a lo que el otro solo asintio aun algo pensativo, con eso ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitacion

-O-o-O-

\- Con los Otros -

En la mesa donde los muchachos fueron dejados se notaba la diversion de todos, conversaban y compartian todos de forma amena

Oigan chicos! No puedo creer que habia pasado tanto tiempo sin conocer este lugar! - exclamo emocionada la unica chica del grupo llegando a la mesa luego de bailar un rato en la pista

Si este lugar es genial! Me sorprende que el alfa de Ryou sea dueño de todo esto... - dijo con asombro Joey

Hablando de Ryou... No creen que han tardado mucho en llegar? Ya llevamos horas aqui y nada que regresan - dijo Yugi con voz algo preocupada

Umm no se... Pero realmente no tenemos idea de donde estaran, asi que no es como si pudieramos irlo a buscar - le respondio Duke simplemente - nos queda solamente esperar que regresen - comento para seguir disfrutando de su bebida

Cuando de la nada escuchan una suave voz - hola de nuevo chicos! La estan pasando bien? - saltando un poco en su sitio se giran a mirar al recien llegado omega

Ryou hombre! Como estas? Te tardaste un tiempo en volver! - le dijo Joey que estaba pegado al brazo de Seto

Estaba ayudando a mi alfa a revisar como iba este lugar, entre una cosa y la otra supongo que se nos fue el tiempo, pero ya terminamos nuestro trabajo por hoy! - les respondio alegremente el chico

Que bueno, ya pensaba que no volverias hoy - le dijo Yugi - pero ya estas aqui! Ven sientate con nosotros - el omega se acerco para tomarlo de la mano sentarlo con todos, el peliblanco queria decir algo pero fue interrupido

Donde esta tu alfa Ryou? - le interrogo Yami

Ummm... Eso intentaba decir...el esta por haya - les dijo señalandoles el otro lado del lugar, subiendo unos pequeños escalones estaba lo que parecia un trono largo donde el alfa moreno estaba sentado mirandolos directamente - y el esta esperandome... Su lugar es ese y yo como su alfa debo de estar su lado... Adios! Avisenme si tiene que salir de aqui! - y con eso el omega se retiro del lugar, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que llego a donde su alfa, este a penas tenia al muchaho a su alcance lo tomo de la cintura sentandolo en su regazo, podian ver como el alfa se sentaba de lado pasando una pierna sobre uno de los reposa brazos y la otra estirada por el suelo, en repoaabrazos esta su codo con la cabeza apoyada a su mano luciendo muy divertido con el pequeño sobre el

Ven, el tipo sera insoportable pero con el no parece tan malo... Creo que deberiamls relajarnos y dejarlo a ellos en paz - comento Duke luego de un rato de ver a los dos lejos de ellos - hasta hacen una bonita pareja, la belleza y la bestia - dijo a lo que los demas se rieron ligeramente

Si lo pones de esa forma creo que estaria bien... Solo que todavia me parece que es un asalta cunas el tipo - dijo Joey con voz algo disgustada

Si son soulmates como Ryou dijo realmente no habia nada que puedes esperar, el siempre va a ser meyor que el, no existe una manera de quitarce años de encima solo por que la otra mitad de tu alma nacio unos años mas tarde - le replico Duke poniendo lo ojos en blanco - el que sea mayor que el no importa

Cierto eso no importa, lo que importa es que el pervertido se aprovecha de el... Es un niño y ya lo marco, debio esperar a que el chico creciera un poco mas para realmente estar preparado para ese tipo de cosas - hablo Yami seriamente

Y nosotros que sabemos de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, joder bien puedo ser idea de Ryou - al notar las miradas ligeramente incredulas y horrorizadas de los demas sobre el aclara rapidamente - por que ustedes siempre tienen que malinterpretarme - se peliizca el puente de la nariz con frustacion - todos estuvimos alli cuando Ryou llego por primera vez al salon de clases, la cantidad de hormonas que salen de ese chico son increibles, si eso viene de un omega ya marcado y sin celo imaginen como sera cuando este realmente en celo...

No entiendo lo que quieres decir... Se que su olor sera fuerte y sera problema con los demas alfas, pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar - interrumpio Yami ganandoce una mirada asesina de parte del omega pelinegro

No me interrumpas heroe, si me dejas hablar puede que lo entiendas - le dijo a modo de burla - tsk! Tipico de ustedes los alfas ser tan idiotas - puso los ojos en blanco y se gano una mirada molesta de cada alfa en la habitacion - como decia... Su olor en el celo debe de ser realmente fuerte y para cuidar de el en su primer celo debio de haber sido una pesadilla... No creo que haya manera de enmarcarar su olor como hacen los padres de los omegas...

Exiten medicamentos para controlar ese tipo de problemas, su olor no es una escusa para el - dijo Yami ostinadamente

Me vuelves a interrupir y te lanzo el vaso a la cabeza - amenazo molesto - tu sabes que esos medicamentos tienen sus limites, no creo los medicamentos logren controlar sus hormonas... La unica manera de controlar su celo que no implicara que lo tomara un alfa seria encerrarlo desde que tenia conocimiento de que le llegaria su celo en una habitacion y practicamente atarlo para que no se escape en medio del freneci por las hormonas... Si normalmente es muy doloroso incluso con medicamento para nosotros con un nivel hormonal normal para el seria una agonia completa pasar una semana resistiendo el dolor del celo en una habitacion cerrada... Ademas el debia estar muy lejos del omega para que su olor no le afecte y asegurarce que bajo ninguna circunstancia que otro alfa tenga acceso a la casa... Creo que lo mas facil fue que el tomara al omega de una vez para marcarlo y ponerlo bajo su proteccion... Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarce a ese alfa - lo señalo, todos vieron al alfa en la misma pocision con una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa, con el pequeño cuerpo del omega sobre el haciendole mimos y caricias mientras le daba de beber de su baso

Un pienso que podria haber buscado otra manera y que el tipo no deberia estar con el - dijo el Yami ostinadamente

Y yo digo que eres un idiota que tiene que controlar su impulso de querer ser un heroe todo el tiempo - le dice con tono frustado el omega pelinegro

Dejemos el tema y sigamos con nuestra noche maldicion - les grito el rubio ya arto de la discusion - no sabemos mucho de ellos y no hay nada que hacer por el momento, ya dejen la tonteria... Vigilamos la situacion desde lejos, si pasa algo intervenimos, si no pasa nada los dejamos en paz - y con eso ultimo dicho el grupo se separo y cada quien fue por su lado

\- Con Akefia y Ryou -

Akefia habia visto con una mirada seria al grupo al otro lado de la habitacion observandolos atentamente, cuando noto que el grupo dejo de verlos y se separo sonrio volviendo su atencion al peliblanco recostado sobre su pecho con su bebida en la mano - al parecer los idiotas pelearon entre ellos... Y yo que pensaba que era imposible separar a los idiotas

No se malo Akefia-sama... Son buenas personas, solo se preocupan por mi - le dijo el peliblanco haciendo circulos en su pecho distraidamente, aunque a su voz estana ligeramente monotona, sin preocupare realmente por sus palabras

El alfa dandoce cuenta de eso tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos directamente, viendo que sus brillantes ojos verdes tenian todavia un pequeño anillo gris brillante alrededor que tapaba su tono verde natural - _tengo que hablar con Bakura pronto... Por ahora solo lo observare_ \- pensaba para si mismo todavia mirando fijamente al omega tomando su rostro

El chico algo confundido con la mirada fija del otro sobre su persona pregunta - pasa algo Akefia-sama?

El alfa saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar al menor le sonrie suavemente y le dice para calmarlo - no es nada, solo viendo lo hermoso que eres - termino sus palabras dandole un pequeño beso en los labios

Ryou se derrite en el beso y en los brazos del otro que olvida la conversa anterior - me gustan los besos de mis alfas.. - hablo distraidamente y con la mirada algo perdida

Ya te esta afectando los tragos? - pregunta divertido el alfa pegando al menor contra su cuerpo - ummm.. Creo que ya se esta haciendo la hora de volver a nuestra casa no crees? Aun tenemos que hacer mas cosas antes que se acabe la noche - le dijo sonriendo pervertidamente

Hentai Akefia-sama! Tu serias feliz solamente atandome a tu cama permanentemente no? - hablo el omega sonrrojado de forma febril, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo pucheros

El alfa al ver la expresion del menor se perdio en sus fantacias de un Ryou muy desnudo esposado a su cama sorrojado, haciendo pucheros y retorciendoce de necesitadad sobre el colchon, hasta que sus fantasias fueron cortadas de golpe por el sonido del telefono del menor, el cual al ver el telefono le informo al alfa - los chicos dice que ya tienen que irse Akefia-sama estan esperandonos en la entrada, deberiamos irnos nosotros tambien..

Akefia gruño suavemente al ser sacado de sus fantacias y recordar al otro grupo asi que chasqueando los dientes se levanto con un pequeño problema entre sus piernas y ayudo al menor algo mareado hacer lo mismo - vamos a despedir a los inutiles entonces - dijo para ir al encuentro con los otros algo apresuradamente

-O-o-O-

\- Time Skip -

Despues que se encontraron todos y buscaron los autos en el estacionamiento los chicos se despieron efusivamente de Ryou y se fueron en el auto de Kaiba, mientras que Akefia y Ryou se fueron en el auto del primero, el alfa conducia rapidamente en una direccion desconocida para el menor, hasta que llegaron a una casa grande fuertemente cercada y con mucha seguridad, el alfa hablando con los de seguridad le abrieron las puertas y con eso entro al estacionamiento, dejando el auto dentro y tomando en un movimiento rapido estilo nupcial al menor pegandolo contra si entro a la casa, saludando a la servidumbre cabisbaja que se les cruzaba - espero que nadie me moleste - les dijo con una sonrisa amenazante y fue rapidamente por los pasillos hasta entrar en una habitacion enorme tenuemente iluminada y muy elegante, decorada de color rojo, dorado y negro, el menor que en todo el camino solo pudo aferrarce y esconder su rostro muy sonrrojado en el pecho del mayor, no pudo detallar correctamente la habitacion por el alfa que lo sostenia

El omega intento ver sus alrededores con curiosidad pero el movimiento rapido del alfa no lo permitio, antes que se diera cuenta fue arrojado bruscamente sobre una enorme cama sin sus zapatos rebotando un poco sobre ella y con el alfa sobre el besandolo apasionadamente, tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance y dejandolo en una bruma de placer

No te dejare ir de mi cama en dias... No sabes cuanto te he extrañado mi gatito - le dijo susurando sensualmente a su oido dejando un momento sus labios - te hare mio una y otra vez sin descanso, tocare cada rincon de tu cuerpo y besare tus labios hasta dejarte sin aliento - termino mordiendo ligeramente el lobulo de la oreja ajena logrando que el menor temblara en sus brazos y soltara un gemido ahogado

Akefia-sama... Recuerde que tengo clase en dos dias - le dijo el omega distraidamente perdido en las caricias del mayor en su cuello, sus orejas y cuatro colas habian aparecido - y Bakura-sama llegara pronto tambien

Akefia luego de dejar algunas marcas notorias en todo el cuello responde - no te preocupes por tus clases llamare y dire que no iras por unos dias - le beso de nuevo mientras retiraba la pesada chaqueta de cuero del menor arrojandola hacia una esquina - y por Bakura tampoco, tu unica preocupacion ahorita es complacerme - le dijo dandole una sonrisa maliciosa

El omega habia intentado decir algo mas pero fue cortado bruscamente por un gruñido profundo del mayor, a lo cual pego sus orejas contra su craneo sumisamente y solto un pequeño gemido de disculpa, se puso totalmente laxo en los brazos del alfa permitiendo que este manejara su cuerpo a su antojo - eso es... Eres mio Ryou, y debes obedecerme - le solto todavia gruñendo un poco contra el cuello del menor, de pronto jalo al menor a una posicion sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, todavia entre sus brazos al ras de su cuerpo

Ryou temblando levemente por las sensaciones que atravezaban su cuerpo solo puede decir entre gemidos - si Akefia-sama... Soy suyo para lo que desee - abrazo el cuello del moreno pegando aun mas sus cuerpos, solto un gemido particularmente cuando sintio las manos del mayor colandoce debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus costados y espalda suavemente, mientras sentia la nariz del mayor rozar su cuello, haciendole cosquillas con respiracion

El tentador olor a vainilla y durazno del menor llegaba a la nariz del alfa que lo sostenia, disfrutaba de sentir la tersa y delicada piel del menor bajo sus dedos, alejandoce del menor un poco saco la camisa del menor sobre su cabeza junto con su chaqueta y camisa propia arrojandolos lejos, exponiendo el torso delicado y palido del omega junto a su propia forma musculosa, el menor se sintio de nuevo arrojado sobre la cama pero no le presto atencion al mirar hipnotizado el esculpido pecho del alfa

Te gusta lo que ves gatito? - pregunto maliciosamente sentandoce sobre las caderas del menor, pasando sus grandes manos por su pecho y admirando como el cuerpo del omega se arquea y estremece bajo su toque, exitandoce aun mas por los timidos gemidos y gruñidos salidos de la garganta del menor, comenzo a jugar con los rosados pezones rozandolos y pellizcandolos asperamente, ganado un gemido mas fuerte

Akefia-sama porfavor - le rogo el omega temblorosamente mirandolo con los ojos vidriosos, el alfa con una carcajada oscura bajo hasta su pecho, pasando su lengua y saboreando el cuerpo sudoroso bajo su control, subiendo hasta sus pezones paso su lengua experimentalmente por uno estudiando las reacciones del menor con interez - señor... Porfavor - se interrumpio para gemir sonoramente al sentir al alfa mordiendo levemente su pezon para despues chuparlo con hambre - lo necesito Akefia-sama - le rogo el pequeño entre gemidos y temblores muy sonrrojado

Me quieres gatito? Quieres que te haga mio? - le susurro sensualmente al oido del pequeño, oliendo de nuevo el aroma de su cuello, para volver a unir sus labios salvajemente recoriendo toda la boca del menor dejandolo sin aliento, mientras tomaba sus caderas frotandoce de forma ruda contra el omega, de pronto el moreno se separa del menor diciendo - quiero que te ganes mi toque gatito, demuestrale a tu alfa lo que quieres - termino con una sonrisa maliciosa quitando totalmente su cuerpo de encima del chico se acosto con los brazos crusados detras de la cabeza al lado del omega

Ryou se sento en la cama y timidamente observo la maliciosa sonrisa del meyor, obedeciendo la orden se arrastro muy sonrojado se arrastro sobre el otro sentando a horcajadas sobre las caderas del mayor sintiendo el bulto en crecimiento entre las piernas del alfa, acariciando su pecho suavemente se acerco y junto sus labios de forma delicada con el otro

Akefia se dejo hacer y siguio el beso, dejandolo marcar el ritmo sintiendo como el menor separaba sus labios para bajar depositando besos de mariposa hasta su cuello, solto un gruñido complacido al sentir el suave mordisco en su cuello junto con los suaves besos y chupones dejados en el area, continuo sintiendo como el omega bajaba por su pecho hasta sus pezones deteniendoce un poco en ellos sacando mas gruñidos de su garganta, el moreno sentia como las manos del menor bajaban hasta el boton de los pantalones y los desabrochaba, Akefia sintio como el menor metia sus manos dentro de sus pantalones acariciando su ereccion sobre la tela - no juegues conmigo gatito, que no respondo de mis actos - le dijo entre gruñidos de impaciencia

Ryou al escuchar al moreno se separo un momento del cuerpo del alfa para terminar de quitar los pantalones del mayor, mostrando su ereccion precionada por la tela de la ropa interior, tomando las piernas del alfa comenzo a subir por ellas dejando besos y caricias, hasta llegar a su ereccion cubierta dejando un beso sobre la tela tomo el elastico de la ropa interior en sus dientes y comenzo a bajarlo hasta quitarlo por completo mostrando el miembro bastante grande del alfa

El alfa esta viendo muy complacido al pequeño entre sus piernas - me encantas gatito... Sigue asi - le dijo acomodandice mejor para ver el espectaculo, vio como el omega termino de quitar sus ultimas ropas, para quedar hipnotizado y muy sonrrojado observando con avidez el cuerpo del mayor - no te quedes viendome sin hacer nada gatito, continua con tu trabajo - hablo con voz sensual casi en un ronroneo sonrrojando aun mas al chico

Tomando las palabras del otro como ordenes se adelanta para seguir con sus acciones, su pequeña lengua se asoma para comenza a lamer timidamente la carne del mayor, animandoce al escuchar el gruñido audible del alfa toma la punta de la ereccion en su boca chupando suavemente - Ry... Eres tan bueno! - escucho decir al alfa mientras tomaba un poco mas del miembro en su boca comenzando un ritmo lento y tortuoso, para sentir como el alfa enredaba su mano en su cabello para marcar el ritmo el mismo

Akefia se sentia en el cielo, el calor y la humedad alrededor de su ereccion lo tenia al limite, cuando ya sentia que estaba por terminar jalo al omega para juntar sus labios en un beso aspero y demandante mientras jugaba con el boton de los short del menor hasta abrirlos

El pequeño de pronto si sintio arrojado de nuevo hacia la cama boca abajo, mientras el mayo tomaba los short y terminaba de quitarlos junto con su ropa interior dejandolo completamente desnudo y a su merced, muy apenado e intentando cubrirce un poco - no te cubras gatito, que ya no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no haya vistos o tocado - escucho el susurro sensual del alfa recostado sobre su espalda, sintiendolo besar, tocar y marcar toda la extencion de piel de su espalda

El alfa mientras distraia al menor con ligeros besos y mordiscos en el cuello exploraba su entrada con un dedo sintiendo esta ya humeda y lubricada de sus propios fluidos - alguien esta deseoso de que lo cojan no? - le dijo al omega mientras continuaba con su tarea, esta vez con dos dedos que movia en forma de tijeras dentro del menor que se retorcia y gemia en debajo de el, agregando un tercer dedo a la mezcla que se gano un ligero gemido de incomodidad continuo estirando la entrada del menor para facilitar la situacion - no puedo esperar gatito - con eso se levanto arrodillandoce en la cama y levantando las caderas del pequeño consigo de modo que quedo con las caderas levantadas hacia el alfa y su cabeza recostada de las almohadas, el moreno se acaricio su ereccion un rato mientras bromeaba contra la entrada del menor con una sonrisa

Akefia-sama! Porfavor!... Quiero que me tome! Necesito que me haga suyo! - le grito entre gemidos el peliblanco apretando las sabanas y con los ojos cerrados

Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre y me ruegas de esa forma - le susurro para penetrarlo de una sola vez hasta el fondo, gruñendo al sentir el apretado calor aterciopelado que embolviendo su ereccion, escucho el pequeño grito que solto el omega ante la ruda penetracion, esperando unos momentos para dejar al chico ajustarce a su tamaño, hasta que sintio al menor mover timidamente sus caderas y tomando la delicada figura por la cintura comenzo a moverce algo lento, buscando no herir al pequeño

Mas! Akefia-sama! Mas fuerte! - le grito Ryou perdido en el momento, sintiendo como respuesta al mayor apoyar una mano en su cuello precionandolo contra la cama mientras tomaba con fuerza sus caderas con la otra inmobilizandolo mientras aceleraba a un ritmo bestial, el omega solo gemia y gritaba de forma inoherente contra el colchon, escuchando los gruñidos bajos y penetrantes del alfa sobre el

Akefia se sentia absolutamente brillante teniendo al menor totalmente sumiso y dominado debajo de el gimiendo y gritando su nombre de placer, mientra su miembro entraba y salia a un ritmo rapido del calor extremadamente apretado del pequeño, soltando un gruñido posesivo abraza al omega para levantarlo de la cama sin dejar de penetrarlo sentandolo sobre su regazo para continuar con sus bruscas embestidas

Ryou ya no era capaz de soltar palabras, solo gemidos y gritos con el nombre de su alfa sintiendo al otro precionarlo contra el colchon mientras lo embestia rapidamente, hasta que se sintio levantado y sentado con fuerza en el regazo del otro sacandole un fuerte grito al sentir al otro golpear de una vez su punto dulce, el alfa parecio notarlo por que continuo golpeando ese lugar rapidamente dejando sin aliento al pobre omega, el cual arqueo su cuello apoyan su cabeza en su hombro y dejando gran parte de su cuello descubierto para deleite del mayor

El moreno sintiendoce cerca toma la ereccion del menor para acariciarla al ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo al omega temblar y gemir entre sus brazos  
-

termina para mi gatito, quiero verte llegar - le susurra mientras juega con su oido acelerando sus movimientos sabiendo que esta llegando al limite, baja a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo a su antojo sin detener sus movimientos sintiendo como el menor mancha su mano mientras llega con un profundo gemido, al tiempo que con unos cuantos golpes mas al interior del menor termina llenando el interior del menor con su esencia mientras muerde con fuerza en una de las marcas del cuello ajeno remarcandola gruñendo posesivamente

Ryou al sentir el mordisco solo se relajo gimiendo timidamente con sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza relajando su cuerpo sumisamente en el agarre del mayor, ronroneando de forma contenta al sentirce lleno y a su alfa complacido con sus acciones, sus colas solo acariciaban y rozaban suavemente el cuerpo del alfa en todo el acto, paso un momento y el alfa relajo la mordida a su cuello lamiendo de forma suave los rastros de sangre dejados por el mordisco

Akefia sintiendo el cansancio del menor manipula el cuerpo relajado en sus brazos para salir de el y tomarlo en sus brazos para acostarlo en la cama, notando la mirada somnolienta en el menor se levanta y busca un trapo humedo de un baño adjunto limpiandoce y limpiando un poco al menor, sin preocuparce por donde deja las cosas o vestirce se acuesta al lado del menor para jalarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho de forma posesiva acariciando las caninas orejas sonriendo de forma suave hacia el menor ya casi dormido - te amo Ry - le dice en un susurro suave y tierno

El otro medio dormido por la cercania y caricias reponde distraidamente - yo tambien lo amo mucho Akefia-sama - sonriendo se acurruca contra el mayor que aprieta su abrazo y los abriga con las cobijas preparandoce para dormir junto al menor


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

(Ciudad de Domino Japon - Turtle Game Shop)

Yami se iba levantando luego de una noche de fiesta en el clud del alfa de su amigo con su aibou teniendo algo de dolor de cabeza por falta de sueño, algo adormilado busca el cuerpo que siempre esta a su lado pero no lo ve por ninguna parte, ya un poco mas despierto va hacia la puerta y llama - Yugi? Estas por hay? - pregunta al azar mirando por el pasillo - adonde habra ido que no me dijo nada? Ya se, usare el enlace mental - se dijo a si mismo volviendo a la habitacion

/ **aibou... A donde fuiste?** /

/ **ah? Yo no me he levantado de la cama/** escucha la voz adormilada del menor a traves del enlace

/ **que? Yo vengo de alli/**

El alfa corto la coneccion para volver a la habitacion viendola igual de vacia, yendo hacia la cama para levantar las cobijas para buscar bien quedando congelado al ver a un pequeño gatito color amatista con rallas negras y las puntas de las orejas de color dorado dormido hecho una bola entre la sabanas - Yami... Estoy aqui... No he salido a ningun sitio - escucho decir al gato quedando aun mas perplejo

Yugi?... Que demonios...? - pregunto aun congelado en su lugar sin creer lo que estaba viendo, viendo con el gato se estira y levanta con los ojos cerrados sin darce cuenta del cambio, hasta que lo nota congelarce y verse asi mismo quedando en el mismo estado perplejo

Yami... Llama al abuelo... Porfavor - dijo en un susurro nervioso el pequeño gato aun sin moverce mucho del sitio, viendo al alfa salir de la habitacion para hacer lo pedido

Unos segundos despues entran ambos a la habitacion encontrando al pequeño omega transformado aun en el mismo sitio - abuelo... Yo soy... - no pudo terminar por los nervios que le recorrian el cuerpo

El anciano que no se veia muy en absoluto sorprendido por la situacion se acerca y toma al gatito en sua brazos buscando calmarlo un poco - calmate Yugi, no es malo lo que te paso, de hecho lo estaba esperando desde hace algun tiempo - les dijo sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos mientras se sentaba con el gato en sus regazo

A qur te refieres Suguroku-jiji? - le interrogo el alfa sumamente confundido

El anciano suspiro antes de responder - veamos... Recuerdan todas esas historias que les he comentado de omegas con magia, que pueden transformace e invocar criaturas? - les dijo viendo a los dos confirmar - realmente no son historias, son cosas que realmente ocurrieron y existian, de hecho estaba esperando que Yugi manifestara los primeros signos de magia para poder hablar con ustedes seriamente de esto - les hablo con una mirada seria

Entonces... Yugi es uno de esos miticos seres? - pregunto Yami aun confundido

Bueno... En si Yugi deberia ser un omega normal, su conexion con Atemu es lo que lo hace tan especial... Veran, como ya saben Atemu es de una familia prestigiosa y antigua desendiente directo de los faraones, gobernantes del antiguo Egipto por eso su coneccion y apego a esas arenas - les comenzo a explicar - al ustedes ser su soulmate heredaron estos poderes

Pero entonces por que Atemu-kun no nos dijo nada de esto? O por que no hemos visto a ninguno de la familia volverce un gato? - pregunto el omega confundido

Atemu no sabe nada de esto, estos poderes incluso se pensaban perdidos por que llevaban 50 años sin manifestarce en la familia, y nada mas a los mas viejos de la familia se le trasmiten esta informacion para situaciones como estas y por tradicion - le respondio el señor acariciando un poco la oreja del felino

Entonces por que esperabas a ver si Yugi manifestaba poderes si se creian perdidos? - hablo Yami ya mas tranquilo subiendo a la cama para sentarce a un lado del anciano

Llamalo corazonada pero sabia que mi nieto era especial, ademas estos poderes no se pueden extingir realmente, deben haber al menos una familia de cada raza para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo - les explico - siempre debe de existir al menos una familia de caninos, felinos, aves y rectiles; que se saltaran algunas generaciones no significaba que desaparacieran

Entonces esto en que nos convierte? - pregunto el omega

Esto no los cambia en nada, siguen siendo compañeros y no deben dejar que esto afecte su relacion en lo absoluto - les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el anciano

Que poderes ganamos Suguroku-jiji? Esta Yugi en algun peligro? - cuestiono con preocupacion el alfa por su compañero

En peligro mi nieto no esta, de eso no tienes que preocuparte - le tranquiliso primeramente - y por poderes... Priemro tienen que saber que al ser lo que son se combierten directamente en protegidos de los dioces, los felinos fueron principalmente protegidos por Horus y Horakhty, e incluso Bastet que les dio su forma... Todos los antiguos manejaban las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad y tenian el poder de comunicarce con sus antepasados y dioses patronos, eso es lo primero que Yugi debe aprender, comunicarce con su dios patrono - vio de reojo todavia siendo un gato y se rio un poco - ademas claro de volver a tu forma humana Yugi

Entonces... Tengo que hablar con un dios? En serio puedo hacer eso? - pregunto entre emosionado y nervioso el chico gato

Si puedes Yugi, no tienes que tener miedo tu eres su protegido, ellos mismos te escogieron, por que crees que tienes los poderes? - le pregunto retoricamente - esto se salto tantas generaciones por que no habia nacido alguien digno para ser protegido de los dioses y tener los poderes que eso conlleva, ustedes son los que mantienen el equilibrio de luz y sombra en el mundo...

Que significa eso abuelo? - les pregunto el pequeño por los dos interrumpiendolo

Ya voy a eso Yugi... Veran la razon por la que los omegas son los que dotan del poder sus alfas es por que llevan la parte de luz que es la energia que impulsa las sombras de sus alfas - al ver las caras confundidas en ambos cierra todas las cortinas y apaga las luces dejando el cuarto un poco oscuro y toma una linterna y una caja pequeña antes de sentarce para poder hablar - para explicarlo mejor, que son las sombras? - les pregunta retoricamente - son una proyeccion de la misma luz - aqui ilumina el objeto de forma que su sombra se proyecta al otro lado - y mientras mas fuerte la luz mas nitida es la sombra - con un pequeño boton que gira la luz de la linterna se hace mas fuerte proyectando la sombra hasta volverla totalmente negra - ven lo que les quiero decir? los omegas manejan la energia de luz que les dan a sus alfas, y depende del poder del omega la fuerza en las sombras de su alfa - termino con una sonrisa

Entonces que podemos hacer cada uno abuelo? - pregunto el ahora emocionado omega

Tu como luz tienes el poder de sanar, proporcionar de energia a tu alfa, mantenerte en comunicacion de con tus dioses, entre otras cosas que iras descubriendo tu mismo - respondo serio - en cuanto a tus alfa tienen el control total de las sombras, son una energia potencialmente destructiva y poderoza que deben aprender a controlar Atemu y tu Yami, ademas que nunca debes de permitir que las sombras toquen a tu omega - esta vez los miro a ambod de manera solemne - me debes de prometer que nunca permitiras a Yugi usar los poderes dados por las sombras Yami, el te los da cierto pero tu eres responsable de los hechizos y poderes que vienen con ellos... Podrias prometerme eso? - le dijo esta vez mirando a Yami seriamente y con voz grave

Lo prometo señor... Pero que pasaria si Yugi usara los poderes de las sombras? - Yami hablo esta vez algo preocupado

Las almas de los omegas estan destinadas a mantenerce limpias y puras, el uso de estos poderes oscuros deteriora el alma que no esta diseñada para resistir tales energia - les explico cerrando los ojos y suspirando - Yugi solo es la luz que produce las sombras que Atemu o tu manejaran, no debe manejarlas... El puede hacerlo, las sombras no lo lastimaran a proposito pero... - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - les explicare de otra forma, en el mundo existe las energias de luz, oscuridad y sombras... La oscuridad es autosuficiente al igual que la luz, una no necesita de la otra para existir... Pero las sombras son aquella energia intermedia que necesita que luz y oscuridad trabajen juntas para existir... Atemu y Yami ustedes son realmente la oscuridad, recuerden que al ser soulmate tienen un alma dividida, y ustedes representa la oscuridad de su alma en total, mientras que Yugi la luz que los iluminara y creara las sombras en ustedes dos, las cuales aprenderan a manejar para protegerse y cuidar de Yugi... Su nucleo como alfa es oscuro para que la luz pueda proyectar sus sombras entre los relieves de tu alma... Al contrario de los omega cuyo nucleo es de luz total sin posibilidad de que las sombras vivan, para manejarlas se tendria que oscurecer el alma del omega para que permita la creacion de sombras, pero las sombras son codiciosas y se comeran las luz dentro de los omegas hasta que sea puramente oscuridad... - los miro estudiando sus expresiones de preocupacion - los omegas cuyas almas se oscurecen nunca vuelven a ser los mismos, sus emociones y personalidades comienzan a cambiar... Un omega realmente no puede ser malo o cometer actos de maldad a conciencia si eso es lo que piensan - les dijo notando sus expresiones nerviosas - pero sus sentimientos, pensamientos y personalidades si se veran afectadas... Se convertiran en sombras de lo que eran, ya no pensaran o sentiran, volviendose frios y sin importarle nada a su alrededor... Ya no seran las almas calidas y bondadosas que nacieron para ser, sino seres sin alma ni sentimientos

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto, y Yami fortalecio su resolucion de proteger a Yugi a toda costa - lo prometo, no dejare que ha Yugi le suceda nada

Lo se muchacho, confio mucho en ustedes dos... Por cierto, hablare con Atemu en lo que pueda sobre esto - les dijo a los dos con su sonrisa alegra renovada - tienen mas preguntas?

Nop... Por los momentos no... Voy a ir a buscar la computadora para hablar con Atemu! - dijo alegremente el gato que cuando se da cuenta que aun es un gato se da vuelta con lo que seria un sonrrojo si fuera humano y le habla a Yami - etoo... Creo que necesito un poquito de ayuda

Claro aibou... Dejame ayudarte - le responde levantado ya para ayudar

-O-o-O-

\- Casa de Akefia -

Akefia se despertaba de mala gana gracias a su telefono que no dejaba de sonar - quien demonios jode a estas horas - exclamo al aire gruñendo de molestia, intento moverce pero un peso en su pecho lo deficultaba, notando a Ryou recostado casi totalmente sobre su pecho desnudo aun durmiendo como un angelito - ahora como salgo de aqui sin molestar a gatito? - dijo viendo a los lados para buscar una salida, decidiendo luego de unos segundos ignorar el telefono y acurrucarce con el cuerpo calido a su lado, despues de unos segundos de paz vuelve a sonar - ojala que el maldito bastardo que me moleste a esta hora tenga que decirme esta pasando el apocalipsis o voy a matarlo de la manera mas cruel y horribld que encuentre - murmuro entre dientes mientras maniobraba sobre la cama para salir de ella sin despertar al pequeño omega, logrando su cometido busco su pantalon y ropa interior para colocarcela y salir de la habitacion con el telefono en la mano y sin camisa

Voy a matar al idiota que tengo administrando el clud si me sigue llamando para cosas sin sentido - dijo mientras cuelga de golpe su celular caminando hacia la sala de la casa y se sienta en unos de los grandes y comodos sofas del lugar suspirando para soltar algo de la rabia, hasta que ve como uno de los mayordomos que trabajan dentro de la casa se acercan

Señor, quiere que le preparemos el desayuno para comerlo aqui en el comedor o con su compañero en la habitacion? - pregunto cortez en voz baja sin levantar la mirada - y sus pertenencias en las maletas ya fueron colocadas en sus lugares respectivos

Bien... Comeremos en el jardin... Seguro que a mi omega le encanta como esta decorado todo - le dijo pensativamente - y dile a una de las inutiles que me preparen el baño, quiero bañarme con mi omega - a lo que inmediatamente el mayordomo se inclino e hizo una seña a una de las muchachas que corrio para transmitir y cumplir las ordenes

Akefia se quedo unos segundos mas sentado simplemente viendo el espacio, hasta que se recuerda del omega que tiene todavia en su cama y se levanta de un salto de vuelta a la habitacion, cuando entra nota que la chica esta en el baño terminando de prepararlo y que el pequeño no se habia movido de la posicion que lo dejo anteriormente, asi que acercandoce con una sonrisa comienza a mover suavemente en un esfuerzo por despertarlo - gatito... Ry despierta tenemos que bañarnos y ya estan preparando el desayuno - le dijo en voz baja al oido

Akefia-sama... Yo tengo sueño... Venga a acostarce conmigo un rato mas - le respondio sin abrir los ojos y buscando al mayor para jalarlo a su lado

No pequeño, tienes que levantarte... Vamos levantate de una vez - le dijo para sentarlo mientras entre resoplidos de risa mientras le quita las sabanas y almohadas que el menor se colocaba encima para quedare en la cama sin exito - vamos que ya esta listo el baño - hablo al ver a la beta salir del baño parada a un lado de la puerta del baño, sin decir mas nada toma de la mano al aun desnudo omega para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta el baño, antes de entrar se dirige a la beta - buscanos algo de ropa y dejala en la cama, despues puedes largarte - y sin mas entro en el baño con el omega cerrando la puerta detras, el menor se cepilla los dientes mientras el otro revisa la temperatura del agua y se desnuda para entrar a la gran bañera para esperar al menor - no hay comentarios ni regaños sobre tratar mal a las personas? - dijo arqueando una ceja interrogante con su voz algo seria

Um..? - se detiene un momento para responder - Realmente no pense en decir nada... Ademas usted nunca me escucha... Por que? Quieres ser regañado por mi? - dijo con una sonrisa sin voltear a verlo para ver la mirada seria a penetrante que el otro le dirigia - Akefia-sama que tenemos para hoy? - pregunta despues de terminar para ir hasta el alfa y meterce al agua entre las piernas del otro

Hoy... Nada mas nos encargaremos de buscar todas las cosas de tu casa y traerlas hasta aqui... Creo - se calla un momento mientras piensa en un momento - en este momento no recuerdo algo mas, si surge algo ya nos la arreglamos - se encoge de hombros mientras rodea al menor con sus brazos para atraerlo mas contra si - y tengo que hablar con Bakura mas tarde... Pero mientras olvidate de todo y disfrutemos esta mañana juntos gatito - hablo mientras estudiaba detenidamente los ojos del menor, especificamente la linea un poco mas pequeña que antes plateada alrededor del iris esmeralda del chico

Akefia-sama? Paso algo? Por que me mira asi de pronto? Tengo algo en la cara? - le pregunto confundido sonrrojandoce un poco por la cercania con el alfa, al sentir de pronto los labios del otro sobre los suyos en un casto beso se torna un tono mas fuerte de rojo, pero superando su sorpresa inicial se relaja apoyandoce contra el otro aumentando el contacto

Akefia sintiendo la menor relajado contra si busca subir de nivel el beso, bajando sus manos acaricia de forma suave parte de la espalda del menor hasta llegar a la delicada cintura que toma firmemente mientras muerde ligeramente el labio inferior ocacionando que el menor abriera un poco la boca lo cual aprovecho para probar a gusto toda la boca del menor, por un rato el alfa disfruto del contacto hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separare - vamos a terminar de bañarnos para ir a desayunar - dijo para tomar comenzar a humedecer los cabellos del pequeño teniendo especial cuidado con las grandes orejas, estiran doce hacia un lado toma un embace de shampoo con olor citrico para lavar el blanco cabello del menor, despues de un rato de jugar en la bañera mientras se lavaban el uno al otro y el agua ya casi se estaba enfriando, el alfa solto el tapon que contiene el agua de la bañera y busca unas de las mullidas toallas y le da una al menor la cual tomo y rodeo su cuerpo con ella, saliendo de la bañera para dar espacio al otro y tomo otra toalla para secar su cabello.

El otro ya habia salido y se estaba secando tambien para salir del baño con el menor seguiendolo, para encontrar en la cama los dos conjuntos de ropa antes solicitados por el alfa, se vistieron rapidamente con ellas y en lo que estaban listos salieron de la habitacion con el alfa guiando al menor con su brazo sobre sus hombros en un abrazo suave - Akefia-sama,  
a donde vamos? - pregunto suavemente el de cabello largo

Te tengo que mostrar algo que hice pesando especialmente en ti gatito - hablo despreocupado y feliz - es mas... Cierra los ojos, te aviso cuando lleguemos - con eso tapo los ojos con su mano sacando una risa juguetona del chico, y comenzo a guiarlo por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera de la mancion todavia con su mano tapando los ojos del menor

El menor se dejaba guiar por un rato hasta que sintio que de pronto se detenian - abre los ojos gatito - escucho que susurraban en su oido y sacaban la manos de sus ojos, Ryou al abrirlos quedo en shock ante la espectacular vista que tenia alrededor, montones de flores de todos los colores, arboles frondosos y pasto bien cuidado adornaba todo su alrededor junto con varios muebles para descansar y disfrutar del ambiente, todavia sin aliento se siente llevado hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba terminando de ser acondicionada junto a una piscina que simula un estanque con una pequeña cascada - te gusta gatito? - escucho el chico decir al alfa sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Wow... No se que decir Akefia-sama... Estoy impresionado, todo es tan precioso.. - dijo Ryou todavia mirando los alrededores asombrado - hiciste todo esto para mi? - pregunta con los ojos brillantes

Claro! Por que mas habria de hacer todo esto? Tu eres nuestro tesoro y aremos cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz - le dijo el alfa con una mirada tierna y seria

El chico sonrojado levemente solo le da una brillante sonrisa, por un lado viene acercan doce un grupo de sirvientes con un carrito de comida que van acomodando en la mesa - vamos a comer para comenzar el dia pequeño - dijo el alfa y el chico obedeció de inmediato concentran doce en la comida y comenzando una pequeña charla sobre cualquier cosa.


End file.
